A Solemn Vow To Take
by imholynight
Summary: Lucy's Missing. Team Natsu is frantic. They must find her. And...Is this a love story in action? Laxus/Lucy pairing. Please, give it a try! :D
1. Chapter 1

_"One day, I'll become an S-Class mage like you guys. Promise!"_

Those were the last words of their beloved Celestial Spirit Mage before she disappeared with no trace to be found. No shadow. Not even a whiff of her sweet scent.

* * *

Ever since their win in the Grand Magic Games, Natsu and Gray have been more productive. Unlocking their Second Origin is only the beginning. They have been training each day so that one day, the title, S-Class will be bestowed upon them, dreaming of, if not surpassing the great Titania, be equal to her. This, in turn has been fruitful.

On the other hand, Lucy is more than happy for the fulfillment of her fellow teammates' wishes however, there is still that lingering disappointment that nags her. Sure, she's happy but that left her being the weak one, the one needing help and protection. Again. Yes, she has considerable amount of Celestial Keys, which she may say is more than any Celestial Spirit Mage she has encountered. Ten of the Golden Twelve Zodiac is in her possession and there are her Silver Keys. And with the unlocking of her Second Origin, her power is incomparable to her state seven years ago. So why is she feeling disappointed?

True, she has been more powerful and the proof of that is the fact that she is with Team Natsu, apparently the most powerful team in Fairy Tail but she's not a powerhouse like her fellow teammates. She can be a liability and she can't accept that. She wants to keep up with them. She needs to. And by being an S-Class, she won't only prove to herself that she belongs to a team of powerhouse but be an asset, a front-liner and not a support character. She'd had enough of being the 'Damsel in Distress'. She wants to be her own 'Knight in Shining Armor'.

So she'd done it. She had a talk with her teammates, asking them for their approval and in a way, explained her dilemma. To comfort them, she said that she will be back in a few days because she only took an easy job on her own since a Heartfilia believes that to be something big, you should start small and make your way to the top. Her team, of course put up a big fight. They've disagreed more than she expected. But finally, she had them calmed down and allowed her even in their sad gazes.

It has been three months since Lucy was gone, everyone in Fairy Tail is nothing but frantic. With the apparent disappearance of their esteemed Celestial Spirit mage, Team Natsu, a powerhouse they may be, a missing member is always as painful. All night they've searched different places, starting from the place of the job Lucy went to but no. Nothing can be found. Even Natsu has a difficulty and as time goes by, slowly, his confidence in his superhuman sense of smell is diminishing. They talked to her landlady, asking if she went home but they all got was a simple "She's not here. She hasn't even paid her rent."

* * *

With that, all four of them, Natsu, Gray, Erza and a not so happy Happy went back to their guild.

"Any news?" Levy, the bluenette Solid-Script mage was the first to ask and all eyes went to the four of them.

"N-nooo." Happy answered, with tears streaking his eyes, the team walking to an empty table.

"I-It's just that…" Erza stuttered. "Lucy is a strong mage. I know that. She doesn't have to prove that to anyone else." She continued and punched the table near her. Erza knows the feeling of being weak that's why she can understand the emotions Lucy always had whenever they are on a mission.

"Luce…I know she's alive…somewhere…I…I…I just have to sniff her harder and in no time she'll be back." Natsu stated, faking confidence. Truth be told, Natsu was the one who was most against Lucy's decision, saying that she's strong the way she is.

"Yea…" Gray agreed. And while he bowed down, there it is, a single tear streaked across his face, which didn't go unnoticed by their guildmates.

And with those words yet sad glances from the so-called strongest team, Fairy Tail, whose spirit never wavers, found another batch of mixed dread and confidence in their chest.

* * *

**On an unknown island… **

"…"

"Oh good. You're awake at last." A male voice said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm new to this so please, I beg of you, guys. Try my story. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my God! Someone reviewed. Thank you very much, AnimeLuver778. I'll keep on posting as much as I can! Thanks for following AnimeLuver778, blackcat486 and phoenixflamemarauder and for the favorites, thanks again to ****AnimeLuver778 and blackcat486 :)**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"…"

"Oh good. You're awake at last." A male voice said.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" The girl woke up, rubbed her eyes and sat groggily on her makeshift bed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! So many questions, Blondie?" The man replied, smirking.

"Oh, sorry about…" She trailed off. "Let's start this again. First, what's your name?

"Ummm…" He hesitated. 'What's this girl talking about? Don't we belong in the same guild?' The man thought. 'Well, might as well go with this girl's jibe.'

"Well, My name's Laxus Dreyar, I'm from Fairy Tail Guild. No, no, no. Actually, we're both from the same guild."

"Ohhh…Nice to meet you Laxus-san. And why are we here and what's this place?" She smiled back at him and little did the proud Laxus know, he was blushing fifty shades of red. 'This girl's cute. Wait a minute. Cute? Seriously? Laxus, the Great is saying things such as cute.' He thought.

"Uhhh…hello, Laxus-san?" The girl is waving her hand on his face as she leans closer. 'Oh for the love of God! Those eyes! Those big, brown and beautiful eyes' Laxus internally panicked.

"Uhhh…" 'Okay, Laxus that was weird.' He internally kicked his own ass. 'Snap out of it!'

"Uhmmm…we're here at a secluded island. I brought you here when I found you unconscious on the ground. Don't know what happened to you though. So mind telling me?"

"I-I…don't know…" She trailed off while she leaned back. 'Thank God! That was close, a second longer and I might have…have…well, there's a makeshift bed…and we're alone. She's female and I'm male…Wait, wait, wait. What on Earthland am I thinking? Perversion must run in the family. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that must be it! I hate you, Gramps!'

"…"

"Hey, Blondie! What'cha crying for?"

At that, she looked up, tears brimming from her eyes, sobbing. Her lips slightly open from breathing heavily.

'Oh, no!' said a small voice inside Laxus head. Angel Laxus must be it.

'Oh, yes!' grinned another voice. Devil Laxus.

'Hey, pervert, don't do it!' yelled the angel.

'You should definitely do it. This is the perfect setting!' goaded the devil.

'Hey, stop that!'

'Back off, angel! Don't be stingy, Laxus needs to do this. After all, he's a man,' smiled evilly the devil.

'Stop it, you two!' yelled Laxus. Snapping from his reverie

'Aye!' replied both voices.

Lost in his thoughts, he hugged her and whispered comforting words in her ears. At that, the girl relaxed and hugged her hugger and said her thanks. After several moments, they broke away and she stared directly to the man who saved her.

"Laxus-san, who am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, guys about the last chapter. It's quite short. My mind is swirling again.**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"Laxus-san, who am I?"

* * *

'What's with this girl? Is she pulling a prank on me' Laxus thought as his frustration grew. 'Okay, little missy, I know you're from Team Natsu, the so-called most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail but you can't just go around and prank anyone you like. I am Laxus, leader of Thunder God Tribe. You might have beaten Bickslow but not me.' And with that, Laxus zapped the girl using only a little bit of his magic, who is earnestly waiting for the answer.

"Ouch! You jerk, what was that for?!" the girl shouted, all red from anger.

"That, my little Blondie is for trying to pull a prank on me." He turned around and chuckled to himself, satisfied in teaching a lesson to the girl that it's not nice to prank the Great and Almighty Laxus. However, his satisfaction is short lived as the next thing he knew is that he is flying fifty feet into the forest. 'Overconfidence must also run in the family. I hate you, Gramps!'

Before smacking himself into a nearby tree, Laxus teleported back into the hut they stayed. There he found the girl, backing up, surprised that he was able to be back in such a sudden. In her posture, he could tell she fears him but looking up to her face, he could see otherwise. This girl has bite to back-up her bark. She's still red for crying out loud!

"Okay, enough of the chitchat! Why zap me like that for asking such a simple question?!" She fumed.

"For pranking me, duh! First, I took care of you for three months. THREE F***ING MONTHS and dare I say, you were unconscious! Second, I comforted you just a while ago, didn't you remember that?! And all I get was a prank?!" He growled.

"A prank?! You think it was a prank?! Laxus, I just woke up, why would I pull a prank on anyone, at the very least, to my own savior?!" She matched his growl and scowled.

'Savior. She called me her savior?" At those words, Laxus felt his heart skipped a beat. He looked away, trying to cover his blushing face.

"What?!" She asked, scrutinizing his expression.

' Okay, maybe it was time to calm this girl down' Laxus thought. 'She's more terrifying than an angry Dragon Slayer in a Dragon Force Mode' He whistled internally. Hot chick.

"I'm sorry…" He trailed.

"I'm sorry, too and thank you for everyth…" That was all the blond could say before she blacked out.

"O-oi…Heartfilia, don't you faint on me." He stuttered as he caught the unconscious girl in his arms.

'She's kind of cute…Oh, enough of that, Laxus. Don't go crushing on fainting ladies who can pack a hell of a kick!' Though he reprimanded himself for that, he found himself smiling at the girl.

"Oh, great! Now, she's sleeping again." He muttered while rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Back at the Guild…**

Night after night, Natsu searched the town of Magnolia for any signs or clues, even a miniscule amount of her scent that might linger only to find nothing and in his state of fatigue late last night after his, yet again, fruitless search, he fell asleep on one of the tables. Today was different though.

"Natsu! Happy! Gray! Erza!" Lucy shouted in darkness. Cloaked men, snickering at their captive

"Wait, Lucy!" Natsu called out but she can't hear him.

"Help me! Anyone! Hel…" That was all she could say before one of captors used magic to make her sleep.

The scene then shifts to another place. This time, it was in the port of Hargeon, the place where they boarded their ship to their doomed S-Class Trial seven years ago. And there she was, wearing the same outfit three months ago when she left. Her face, solemn and sad like someone died.

'Oh no!' He was scared beyond his wits. It could be that the one who died is… 'No, no, no…Please not her!'

"Natsu, why? Why didn't you protect me?" She said her gaze straight at him.

"Sorry, Luce…I-I'm so sorry!" He cried eyes moist with tears.

"Natsu…" The girl said before she disappeared along with the port of Hargeon, leaving him in the void of darkness.

"LUCE!" He shouted.

Natsu woke up, beads of sweat dripping from his face. 'It was all a dream.' He said to himself. 'Lucy's not gonna die. Lucy's strong. She won't leave us. She won't leave Fairy Tail. We're her nakama, right?' He repeated this to himself over and over like a mantra.

"Natsu?" Levy asked.

"What?" He whipped his head to her direction.

"Uhmmm…Natsu-san, you were screaming Lucy-san's name" Wendy walked up to him, concern masking her face.

"NATSU!"

"Gray! Erza! What? Why?" The both of them are running towards him from the guild doors.

"Did you have it?" Erza inquired.

"What?" He asked, frantic.

"The dream. The dream about Lucy." Gray followed.

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Natsu asked, curiosity taking over him.

"She could be out there, a captive!" Erza said.

At this revelation, the whole guild went silent. Elfman stopped preaching about a man. Juvia stopped fawning over her Gray-sama, Cana dropped her barrel and the Master burst from his room, all of their attention at the team.

"Wait! Everyone, wait!" Natsu announced.

"What is it?" The Master asked.

Gajeel stiffened. At the same time, Wendy gasped. Both looked at Natsu and nod their heads in affirmation. Natsu stood at the table, held his head high and announced:

"I can smell her."

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks for the review, zin-chan-luvs-u. For the favorites, I would like thank Claudia666, The Goode Chameleon and pixievomit. And for the new followers, ****The Goode Chameleon, kerippi and ****zin-chan-luvs-u, thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter:**

"I can smell her."

* * *

That announcement has apparently re-energized the whole guild and in a fit of emotion, all of them burst into laughter and cheers. Thank the heavens, Lucy is alive! There were even the occasional tears of joy. Mirajane rounded up all the girls and squealed in delight as their favorite blond Celestial Spirit mage has been alive all this time. With all hope restored, it was now time to party. Cana, apparently had drunk all ten of wine barrels and still has sanity left in her person. Juvia, the water mage, hearing that her love rival is alive had fired up in her new found determination.

"Ice Princess, I'm all fired up." Natsu said as he clenched his knuckles and grinned.

"Game on, Charcoal!" replied the Ice-Make mage.

"EVERYONE!" Master Makarov's voice boomed. All guild members attentive.

"…we must find our Lucy! Immediately!" And that was the cue that made Team Natsu a lot more determined to find their missing member. At last, they shall be complete.

"Fairy Tail, break up in to three groups! One goes with Wendy, the other with Gajeel and the last, go with Team Natsu!"

"Team Natsu go to the south. Wendy, East. Gajeel, West and I'll go North. We'll search the whole Fiore. Follow the trail from your starting point and see where it leads to."

At those command, All members ran out of the guild and broke into three groups to find the lost girl.

* * *

**AT THE ISLAND…**

Golden light soon flickered across the room and dissipated, revealing the King of the Zodiac, Leo. Laxus then turned around and faced the Celestial Spirit, knowing all too well that there is a matter to discuss and with the expectant look the spirit is giving, there is no way to deny that whatever information The Lion has, is bigger than he can imagine.

"Laxus," The spirit started, walking to the S-Class mage. The Dragon Slayer nodded in greeting. "How is she?"

"She woke up a while ago and sent me flying fifty feet into the woods." Laxus replied with an irritated tone. At this, Loke chuckled.

"I guess, it's to be expected." The spirit sighed.

"Hm? Why?"

"Her powers are going haywire…" He trailed off.

"Look, let's just cut to the chase, shall we? Spill it." Laxus said with an air of impatience.

"It's about Lucy. She has no memory, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It's a spell, Laxus. Apparently too powerful that gave her amnesia for that long."

"That long? Does that mean…"

"Yes, Laxus. Even before she went into a trance for three months, the spell has already taken effect."

"Then why didn't you protected her? You're her spirit and you can even pass through your own gate without her consent" Laxus growled which made the spirit took a step back.

"It's not that simple…" He trailed off. "Those guys…they specializes in sealing magic. They prevented any magic and that includes us." He looked down, guilt apparent in his face.

"Tch. Then why the trance?" Laxus looked up to see Loke trying to make up an explanation. With this, Laxus' patience thinned even more.

"It's her. H-her soul unconsciously went there a-and please, Laxus, I know this is a sudden request but you must help her. The soul has absorbed too much spirit energy in that time. That amount of magic will only deteriorate her body. Please, Laxus. Please. Please…" He begged.

"Wait. Isn't the time in the Celestial Spirit World and Earthland different? Three months here is like a day there, so why would Lucy get some sort of power in just a day?"

"Yes. She won't get that much of energy if both the body and soul is in one place. Lucy's case is different, her soul is there and her body is here. Meaning, she's bare. Her very essence absorbed that spirit energy"

"I still don't get it. That amount of magic power should only be stored in her soul."

"Yes, if her soul is free from her body and that means, if she is…she is…"

"Dead?" Laxus completed the sentence.

"Yes." Loke nodded solemnly."Wait, I'm suddenly having this weird feeling…Is this place Tenrou Island?"

"Now that you mention it, it sure does look like it. Why?" At that statement, Loke gasped.

"Oh, no! This is wrong. This should not be happening right now." Genuine shock and pure terror coursed through the spirit's face.

"What?!" Laxus stood up and shook Loke out of his nightmare.

"It's one thing that the soul has absorbed that much of spirit energy but if the body has also done the same thing, Lucy won't have long to live."

* * *

**A/N: Well, since I just can't get enough of the blond mages, I have written a new part. Again, thanks for the reviews, AnimeLuver778 and here it is XxCherryXJellyxX and also, thanks for the new supporters (Followers and Favorites alike). I'll try updating soon! Love y'all! :)**

**P.S. I don't really like Flashbacks. It just messes with my mind so there might be little to none of those. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter:**

"It's one thing that the soul has absorbed that much of spirit energy but if the body has also done the same thing, Lucy won't have long to live."

* * *

"But shouldn't the magic gathered by the body counteract the effects of spirit energy?" Laxus guessed.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. Lucy is a human, a mage at that. She needs Eternano, not spirit energy to live."

"Ok…" Laxus said, clearly still confused by the problem.

"Ok, I take it that as you can't understand what I'm saying. To make it simple, think of Celestial Spirits as an example. We are composed of spirit energy, our powers originate from it. That's why when we are injured, we go back to our world to recuperate. On the other hand, when we are summoned, we use the magic power of our masters, meaning Eternano. That's why the more our contractors or masters keep us in this realm, the more they drain themselves of their powers and have their life in danger so, never think of Celestial Spirit mages as weak because, basically, they endure loss of large amount of power." Loke paused and glanced at Laxus, understanding, guilt and new found respect dawning upon his face.

"In my case, I have been in this realm for roughly three years, and in that time, my existence is already corroding away. And the reason for that is…" He was abruptly cut by Laxus.

"…you can't heal yourself because you can't absorb Eternano." Loke was impressed by this man's intuition. Clearly, this man's not just all-muscle but has brains, too. "And in Lucy's case, the reason she was able to absorb the spirit energy is because her soul, her very essence is bare to outside forces that might invade it. On the other hand, the reason she has attained great amounts of Eternano is because she is still a member of Fairy Tail, and this is our sacred ground. And another possible reason would be her Second Origin; it expanded her container of magical power." Now that was what Loke can call an S-Class mage. Impressed by this, Loke nodded his head.

"So, what should I do?"

"The amount of Eternano should be fine for now but the spirit energy she accumulated is a big problem. You need to train her so that the endurance and stamina of her body can keep up with the vast amounts of mixed energy within her. Train her here for a while and have that spirit energy be exhausted from her body. The Eternano in this sacred ground will help her regain magic quickly after each summoning."

"Why would she be summoning?"

"Because that's the only possible way I can think of exhausting the spirit energy."

"Is that true?" Both of them stared at her. Shock crossed her face and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, princess, it is true." Loke was the first to speak up.

"Lucy,…" Laxus was lost in his own words.

"And you are?" She asked again, pointing to Loke.

"My princess, I am one of your Celestial Spirits"

"Oh…" It was the only thing Lucy could say.

"Lucy, how much of it have you heard?" Laxus asked concerned at the thought that she might be counting her remaining days before her impending doom. She cared for the girl, that's as clear as a summer sky. Who would've not cared for her. He basically nurtured the girl in those three months after all.

"Basically, everything. I just have one question though."

"What is it, princess?" Loke inquired.

"When do we start training?"

The question surprised both men in the room. They didn't actually think that she would ask such a bold question even though her life is on the line. She was quite determined to put all of her weakness behind. That was the Lucy both men had known for a long time. Her memories may be gone but she's still that girl who always smiled and laughed along her beloved teammates. At this realization, Lucy earned the full respect of a certain blond Lightning Dragon Slayer and the maximum trust of the Lion.

"Whenever you want, Blondie!" Laxus grinned at her. 'Well, she's some one hell of a chick!'

"Today would be good, Tall, Blonde and Arrogant!" Lucy countered, matching the grin of her savior and laughed along her trusted spirit. At this, Laxus scowled and turned his head away, hiding the blush that is threatening to creep along his face.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD! Three new reviews! That was really awesome!**

**XxShyxX: Yes. Lucy will be taken to a certain somewhere but I'm still not sure where. I'm still thinking. :)**

**Paname: Me too. I mean, I don't even now what I will write next chapter. Hahaha. :)**

**AnimeLuver778: Thank You so much for those never ending reviews! :)**

** And Thank you also to those new Followers and Favorites! I really hope you all like it and I'll be posting as much as I can. By the way, what do you think would be the most epic cover image for the story? Hahaha. Love y'all! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter:**

"Today would be good, Tall, Blonde and Arrogant!" Lucy countered, matching the grin of her savior and laughed along her trusted spirit. At this, Laxus scowled and turned his head away, hiding the blush that is threatening to creep along his face.

* * *

**Back at Fiore…**

Hours have passed and in that time of searching, all search units have come up with the same conclusion. The trail that has been missing the whole three months must be veiled using magic because her scent is as fresh as the day she left. There's something grander than they can imagine. And what makes it more suspicious is that from all the four corners of Fiore, the scent all leads to the same place.

"Oi, Dragneel, the scent leads to port of Hargeon!" Gajeel shouted through Warren's telepathy.

"Natsu-san, the same goes with my group. We will be there shortly." Wendy said.

"I'll be following you there, brats!" Makarov added before the communication went blank.

That was the answer Natsu has been looking for to prove to himself that he was not hallucinating after all. He then turned to his group of search team.

"Yosh! It's confirmed! The trail ends here!" Natsu cheered along with his companions.

"Natsu, does this mean Lucy will be found?" Happy asked in a fit of tears of joy. In reality, the Exceed truly knows that with the new lead they have, there is definitely a chance that their missing Celestial Spirit mage will be found. But it wouldn't hurt to ask and he really wanted someone to assure him.

"Gray! Natsu! Happy!..." Erza's scary tone managed to creep along the two boys' spine but before they could actually hug each other like long lost best friends and utter the most famous catchphrase ever invented in the history of Fairy Tail, 'Aye', the scarlet-haired beauty hugged both of them in her moment of extreme emotions and let out a sob everyone can comprehend. "…finally, we're gonna find her!"

Of course, this display affection earned Team Natsu "Aaaaawwwws". After all, it's not every day someone like the most powerful team do something as private and sensitive as this.

"Hey, Natsu, you didn't answer my question." Happy pouted. And if Happy could be even more as cute as the day he hatched, the pouting sealed the deal.

"Yes, Happy. Yes." Natsu hugged his blue Exceed.

"Oi, Dragneel! Quit your yapping! We're here!" Gajeel shouted on the top of his lungs. Now Gajeel was one of the most bothered by the blond's disappearance. He just didn't want anyone to see it but it's all written in his grin that he too was excited to perform another song with Lucy. And of course, hot-headed as he is, Natsu countered.

"Iron Freak!"

"Charcoa!l"

"Metal Head!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Metallic Bastard"

"Silence!" Apparently, Master Makarov was already there, voice booming in his giant form.

"AYE!" Squeaked the whole guild, in which the catchphrase's real progenitor, Happy, sweardropped.

"If the trail ends here, there's a huge possibility that Lucy is in Tenrou Island" Master explained, shrinking back to his original form.

"What are we waiting for, Master? Lucy-san is waiting for us." Mirajane who is quietly listening the whole time, spoke up.

"Not now, brats, let's wait for a day." Makarov announced, deeply thinking.

"Why, master?" It was Erza.

"Yeah, why, Gramps? It's here. She's close!" Natsu barked.

"S-She could be in danger, Master!" Gray spoke worriedly.

"Brats, think harder. She's been missing for three months…"

"That's it, Gramps. That's exactly why we must hurry up and save her!" Natsu cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"…in those three months, why must be her scent suddenly appear now?" Makarov ignored Natsu's protests and looked at his children, suspicion and curiosity oozing from them. "We need to think first. This could be a trap and if we go rushing there, with only a guess and no plan, we might find ourselves in a situation that could cause unwanted consequences. We might be the cause of her death. Do you think you all could live with that? Three months she's missing and you're all a mess. I don't even handle paper works anymore. It's too quiet for my liking. I want her alive and in one piece. And that's the only way I want it to be!" There it was, all the emotion bottled up by their fatherly figure. He's been holding it all in for a long time, trying to be strong for his children. He glanced at his family, wisdom and understanding masking their faces, especially Natsu. 'You've matured quite well, child.'

"Then what are we going to do?" Thank Mirajane for breaking the silence. The awkward moment was too much.

Master thought for a while and an idea hatched in his mind and in a split second, it morphed into a sure-fire plan that made him smile.

"Master, you're not seriously doing that are you?" Erza, with her quick thinking, apparently can keep up with Makarov.

"Yes. We must call The First."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I might not be able to update tomorrow but I'll try today. Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter:**

"Yes. We must call The First."

* * *

**Tenrou Island...**

Before heading back to the Celestial Spirit World, he has clearly explained what happened to Lucy before her trance. Heading back to the guild, she was ambushed by three men in cloaks and hoods. One was capable of sealing magic, the other is capable of casting spells that robs people of their memories and the other is sleeping magic. She was then kidnapped and brought to a ship to an unknown place, probably a dark guild. It was just luck that Laxus was also finished from his solo mission and was heading back towards the guild when he recognized Lucy's scent. This however, earned Laxus a raised and questioning eyebrow from the other blond.

"What?" Laxus finally asked after avoiding her gaze.

"You said that you found me unconscious on the ground." Lucy just glared a little more intently at the Dragon Slayer.

"Well…Uh, that's too much of explaining."

"Laxus…" Lucy hissed, patience running out from her.

"Ok, ok, fine. I boarded their ship and when I heard them that you will be sold for something, I took the down and the rest is history. Boom! I brought you here. Is that fine with you, Highness?" Laxus growled.

"Ok fine." And that summed up the greatest one-sided glaring battle of all time.

In the background, Loke was just sweat-dropping at the both of them, choosing not to talk especially when an angry Lucy is involved. After their little argument, Loke proceeded to explain the circumstances that involved the two blonds now. The trance may be caused by an outside force and Lucy's little escapade to the spirit world is something for a reason. One thing is for sure though, Lucy needs to progress quickly. The fainting from a while ago is a sure sign. Of course, after such long conversation, Loke went back and relayed the news to the other spirits.

Hours has easily gone by after Loke's visit that morning. Both blondes started the training immediately because, well, her life literally depended on it. First, Laxus had Lucy running for one hundred laps along the coastline of the island. Next, he had her practicing her punches and kicks on random boulders, which the Dragon Slayer complimented the girl with. Of course, this didn't go without a lot of complaining from the Celestial Spirit mage and a lot of zapping from your very own Laxus Dreyar. It was around noon when he decided to halt the training so that the girl could rest; finally decided that she's beaten quite enough.

"Hey Blondie! Let's eat some lunch. You looked like you're gonna die!" After shouting those words, he immediately regretted it. He knew damn well, how those words could do to her. Well, she is dying. Yeah, and that girl's sensitive. But before he could utter a word of apology, she shouted in his ears. Who knew the girl could move fast. 'Wait, what? We just started training, how come?'

"I KNOW, SPARKY!"

She then left him, chuckling to herself about how she managed to counter her own mentor. He just gawked at her, admiring the beauty and fire within this lady.

"Laxus, come on! How about helping me controlling my magical power!" She shouted while standing in at the bay

"What about the food?!" He replied, shouting.

"Maybe later, come on! Hurry up, slow poke! She laughed that giggle laugh of hers that made Laxus heart skipped a beat.

"Are you challenging me, Blondie?" He said, grinning.

"Nope!" She then laughed at him.

"Okay, let's do this…" Laxus said, business mode again. "First, you have to sit cross-legged and relax. Close your eyes and concentrate on your magical energy. Breathe evenly and focus your building power in the surroundings."

There it is, surrounding Laxus as he concentrated; a build-up of large magical power is swirling around him. It then took the form of lightning, cracking as it hit the grass around him. The pressure is taking its toll on Lucy; the sheer force of energy brought her down to her knees. The power then intensified and soon all surrounding lightning focused in a single beam and shoot a nearby boulder. The explosion brought a curtain of smoke and when it all dissipated nothing was left except rubble. The pressure around Laxus returned to normal and when he opened his eyes, Lucy was impressed by his lesson.

'Two points for Laxus. Natsu, zero. Wait! What?! Am I competing?'

"Hey, Laxus. It's my turn, watch me!" She said, excitement already staining her aura.

She did what she was told, sat down and closed her eyes, focusing on her magical power. She slowly felt the build-up of her own energy and soon she was surrounded by raw magical power. She thought of how Laxus gave shape and form to his own energy. 'Maybe that's how he was able to be so strong. I'll do it, too'. She hardened her resolve while trying to find something that would be the best shape for her magic. She then heard some clinking. There's something that is swirling around her along with the raw magical power. But what is it? She then heard voices in her head.

"_Mama, I love…"_

"… _are not shields!"_

"_Open…!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! As promised, here's another chapter. Please, reviews would help. Thanks! Love y'all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I were, then LaLu won't be just a crack pairing. I'll make them canon. Mwahahaha! XD**

**A/N: Since I'm in a very good mood, I have decided to make a longer chapter! :D**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Open…!"_

* * *

Golden light burst from Lucy's surrounding, momentarily blinding her and Laxus' visions and when both of them adjusted their eyes, they could see ten silhouettes standing before her.

"Who?" Lucy leaned forward to see clearly through the smoke.

"I have never seen a single Celestial Spirit Mage summon such amount of spirits at the same time." Laxus exclaimed, shock written all over his voice.

"Hello again, princess." Loke greeted.

* * *

**Back at the Guild…**

Fairy Tail is having a problem. They don't know what spell should be used to call on a spirit so, after their search, they went back to the guild only to think of what are the possible ways in making a solution.

"Oi, Salamander!" Having enough of the silence, Gajeel called out to Natsu. Thinking isn't one of his specialties. Thank you very much.

"What?" The pinkette answered.

"If it's a spirit that we are looking for, how can the cheerleader summon one?"

"Well, she has keys to summon them." Natsu replied.

"We can contact Yukino." Gray suggested.

"Gajeel, considering that Lucy is the only summoner here, she's missing. And I doubt it that she can summon a human spirit. Her field is Celestial Spirit. Gray, I don't think Yukino can do it, too." Erza pointed bluntly.

"Then how can you, summon your…uh, things?" Gajeel matched Erza'a tone.

"Nope, Requip won't do this. I store them in a dimension I know, not summon them from random places." Erza sighed.

"But you won't summon it in a random place. It's Tenrou Island." Gray answered.

"Nope, the dimension should be under my power. Tenrou isn't. Bickslow, how about you? You specialize in souls." Another sigh from Titania followed.

"Nope. I can't hold that kind of soul. Too powerful for me and I must capture them, not summon them."

"How about using Milky Way, Wendy?" Gray asked. All attention was at the shy girl.

"It's not also possible. I must summon the soul from the exact place and it only works for dragons." Wendy bowed down her head as if saying her sorry.

"Wait! That's it! You are a genius, Gajeel-kun" Levy stood up and kissed the said Dragon Slayer in his cheeks, making him blush. At this bold action of the usually reserved girl, all guild members were shocked.

"And how is that?" Gajeel asked, still not recovering from his 'manly' happiness.

* * *

**Back at the Island…**

"Why are you all here?" Lucy asked all of her spirits.

"Tch. You summoned us, missy!" Aquarius, in her most formal tone, asked her contractor. Not that she's happy to see her all right; she just didn't want to let it show. Truth be told, she was the most worried of all in the Celestial Spirit Realm. After all, she was one of her first spirits.

"Hime, are you wearing the same outfit for the past three months?" Virgo, as blunt as ever, spoke up. Well, at least punishment wasn't the first thing she said.

"I guess so. Um…Laxus, am I wearing the same outfit as three months ago?" She can't help but ask the Dragon Slayer. It was an awkward question but still, she needs to know. Amnesia, remember? Seeing the blush in his face, realization struck her like a lightning bolt. "L-Laxusss! Have you or have you not undressed me?!" Now, if there is something on Earthland redder than the hair of the great Titania, there's your proof that there is, on the two faces of the two blond. Now that, my friends, is one hell of a good color combination.

"Wow, seems to me that you do have a boyfriend." Leave it to Aquarius to dissipate the tension and replace it with more tension.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that, Aquarius." Loke said. "For now, princess we shall leave you."

"Wait, I want for Aquarius and Scorpio to remain. I need to train with them." This earned an incredulous look from the mermaid.

"We are!" Scorpio agreed and in a split second, the other eight spirits went back to their world.

"Okay, tell me what magic the both of you could use." Lucy ordered which didn't go unnoticed by the mermaid. However, she can't punish her this time. She's not in the mood or she really just felt sadness.

"I can use Water Magic."

"I can use Sand Magic. We are!"

"Okay, since I believe you've already have experience in your own magic, maybe we'll just practice combinations."

"Laxus" Lucy called out to him.

"What?!"

"Can we spar using magic?"

"Yes. And here are your keys. I picked them up after your little chitchat." Laxus grinned at her while she put her keys at her belt.

"Game on!"

"Aquarius! Scorpio!" Both of the spirits went into their battle stances.

"Bubble Shot!"

"Sand Spear!"

The attack merged with great ease, forming bullets of mud going towards Laxus in a fast pace, surprising him. However, he quickly dodged it and rolled to one side. There, he was caught off-guard by Lucy, who used the attack as a diversion to get near him.

"Lucy Kick!" He was sent flying into the air but before the kick made contact, he blocked it and maneuvered himself in the air to drop in a nearby boulder with greater ease.

"Wait, did you just say Lucy Kick?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…I guess so…" Lucy trailed off, unable to find the source of that information in her head.

"It must be your instinct. Don't worry, your memories will return someday. I'm sure of that." He smiled at her, knowing full well how it bothers her that she can't remember a thing.

"Hey, love birds! We need to go back; we have a date to finish!" Aquarius shouted at both of the blushing mages.

"Come on, Aquarius! Goodbye, Laxus and Master Lucy! We are!" Scorpio said.

"Lucy, what should we call the attack?" Laxus spoke up. Hearing this, Lucy pondered for a while, understanding that the combination should have a name for easy communication.

"If it's mud that we saw, we should call it Mud Bullet." She turned to her spirits who nodded at her and went back to the Celestial Realm.

"Laxus!" Lucy called out.

"Tch. What?!" Laxus replied, hiding his overall embarrassment at how he was blushing. 'Blushing must also run in the family. Yeah, that's it. I hate you, Gramps!'

"Let's have one more round!" She challenged.

"Blondie, I won't hold back this time." Laxus grinned.

"Bring it on, Spark Plug!" Lucy taunted and continued with her chant. "Open! Gates of the Maiden and the Golden Bull! Virgo! Taurus!" Light then flickered and there, stood both of her spirits.

'Her instincts are really that powerful to do things even without second thoughts. She shouldn't even be able to know her spirits' name or at most, their battle specialty. This girl's mine. Wait! What?' Laxus thought to himself.

"If it's bullet you want, it's bullet you're gonna get. Thunder Bullets!" Laxus jumped mid-air as lightning formed in his hand and shot it at the other mage in high speed. Lucy, expecting his proficiency in fighting, finally made up a plan of her own.

"Virgo, Taurus, we only have a second to do this so, be attentive!" She shouted and continued. "Virgo, seal him up!"

"Spica Lock!" Rocks soon moved and imprisoned Laxus mid-air, suspending him and robbing him of his mobility.

"Taurus, attack him while we have a chance!" Lucy ordered.

"Rampage!" Taurus managed to hit the suspended boulder and the resultant force caused Laxus to lose his consciousness and continuously fell to the nearby sea. Noticing this, Lucy panicked.

"What should I do?!" She screamed.

"Hime, use the Fleuve d'étoiles to grab him!" Virgo said.

Without thinking of it, Lucy grabbed the handle in her left hip and poured her energy in it. Soon, water extended from it. She quickly flicked her wrist in an unfamiliar mastery and managed to wrap the man and have Taurus catch him before he fell to the water and drown.

"Thank God!" That was all Lucy could say when Taurus put her mentor to the makeshift bed. She hugged the unconscious man in her chest, guilt and gratitude for the life of the man apparent in her face. She then dismissed her spirits and started to tend to the man, while preparing their dinner. The practice has taken mostly of the afternoon and the sun is already setting, and frankly, most of the boulders in the bay itself.

"Laxus, it's time for me to be the one to care for you." She whispered as she kissed the man's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, thanks for the reviews and here's another LaLu moment! :)**

**Bentears: Thanks for the compliment. :)**

**zin-chan-luvs-u: You got those lines right! And thanks for the review!**

**Lightningeye: Thanks for the review. I'll keep on posting as much as I can :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter:**

"Laxus, it's time for me to be the one to care for you." She whispered as she kissed the man's forehead.

* * *

It was now dark outside the guild. It has taken mostly all of their afternoon trying different types of spells just to summon Mavis but all were in vain. Not a single successful result came out. First, Levy asked Freed to search for possible runes that would be able to summon a spirit, in which the green-haired man complied to but after hours of searching the library around Magnolia, not a single thing came out. Feeling hopeful that the information is just not available at their places, she contacted Blue Pegasus and asked for Hibiki. Of course the man asked what that was all about but Levy wasn't sure if she could be so detailed so she just gave the half truth, she needs it for her friend. Hibiki, unwilling to pry just went with her reason. He activated his Archive Magic to search for the subject only to come out with nothing but apologies. Hiding her disappointment, the script mage, courteous as she was, thanked him for the time. Having enough of all the failed attempts and worried that Levy might start to lose her confidence, Gajeel mustered up the courage to contact Sabertooth , despite the obvious competition yet friendly terms between the guild. Using a Communication Lacrima, they managed to make a call for them. Sting, the current Guild Master answered.

"_Yo, fairies! What's up?" Sting asked with attitude._

"_Is Yukino there?" Mirajane, apparently listening to Gajeel's suggestion, walked to their table._

"_Yukino! Someone wants to talk to you!" Sting shouted at the girl. They soon heard footsteps and she appeared._

"_What is it?" Yukino asked Sting who only shrugged his shoulders and left. She then turned her attention to the people who called. "How may I help you?"_

"_We want to ask. How can you summon a Celestial Spirit?" Mirajane asked. Now this was new. No one actually asked about that. People always think that her type of magic is only a common one compared to the obviously rare ones like Dragon Slayer Magic. Nonetheless, she answered their questions, making it simple so they can understand._

"_Well, we pour our magic into the keys themselves. That's why we must be able to be in contact with them. Although the magical energy you put to summon one varies, it always is more than one can actually expect. It's the reason we, Celestial Spirit mages quickly lose our energies. The more we extend their stay here, the more we drain ourselves. Wait, I do think Lucy is more knowledgeable than I am in this. Where is she anyway?"_

"_Well…uh…Lucy's not really here." Levy spoke up._

"_Uhmmm…okay, is that all?" Yukino asked politely._

"_Uhhh…this is a rather weird question but do you know of any spells to summon a human spirit?" Levy asked, a little hopeful that she might hold any information regarding the matter._

"_I'm afraid I don't. I'm sorry." She answered, face apologetic._

"_That's okay. Thank you for your time." Mirajane said._

"_I hope I helped." The girl on the other line said._

"_Thanks and bye!" Mirajane added._

"_Bye." Yukino replied, lost in thought._

Of course they were desperate. Levy and Team Natsu begged Wendy to try out her Milky Way spell. Wendy did complied and wrote the runes on the guild floor, concentrated and soon, a beam of light erupted only to find nothing. The poor girl just apologized that she wasn't able to do enough. Erza rushed to her and said that it's alright, she'd done enough. Bickslow volunteered to do something but he also couldn't do a thing. Master was watching them from his office, disappointment creeping up to him.

"Gramps, nothing happened!" Natsu shouted from the first floor.

"Master, we need to go there immediately!" Erza said.

"Master, they are both right. Nothing could happen to us. Tenrou Island is our sacred ground. First won't harm us." Gray supported them. "Natsu, can you still smell her?" Gray turned to the pink-haired boy.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted, smiling at the thought that they could embark on a quest to find her.

"See, if we can still smell her, we can find her!" Gray tried to convince Makarov.

Master, listening the three of them rant, thought of all the consequences this possible quest they are suggesting. He then put his hands on both of his sides and sighed.

"No. I still can't allow you. We lost Lucy. I can't afford to lose another child." Makarov hardened his resolve.

"But, Master…" Gray was cut short by the small man.

"Not until we can contact The First, I can't be convinced. That is final." Master bellowed and stomped back into his room.

Night soon followed and all of Fairy Tail members went their way home, retiring for the night. However, Gray has other plans; he quickly rushed to Erza, Natsu and Happy before they part ways to continue searching for Lucy.

"Erza, Natsu, Happy!" He called out.

"What is it, Gray?" Erza asked.

"Let's go at Tenrou Island." He said as the eyes of his teammates bulged.

"But the Master…" Erza, tried to stop him from his plans but she was convinced herself. If the Master can't allow them, then they will have to do it their own way.

"For the first time, I finally have something to agree with you, Ice Princess!" Natsu grinned with enthusiasm.

"Erza-san, I think Gray is right." Happy voted.

"Then let's do this. Pack light. We'll meet up later at midnight at the port of Hargeon. We'll just 'borrow' a ship. Natsu, we shall use your sense of smell to track her down." Erza said, uncaring about the punishment that will follow their escapade.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" All of them cheered as they raised their arms in the air.

'Wait for us, Lucy!'

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, Paname, nakamura1miu and Kurohana806. Please continue your reviews, guys! I really need them. They push me through and it give me ideas to include in the story. By the way, what do you think of the cover image? I edited that. Hahahaha. Love y'all :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

'Wait for us, Lucy!'

* * *

It has taken the whole solid afternoon for Laxus to wake up and in that time, Lucy summoned her spirits one at a time, with the exemption of those she had met earlier, she asked them what are their abilities so that she doesn't have to ask at a later date. After that, she braved the deep forest to find the things they would need. She scouted firewood for the obvious reason of making fire and cooking their dinner, searched for plants and fruits they could eat. Although not sure for herself, Lucy just picked the things the she believed could be somehow edible. She will just ask Laxus for that. And of course, since she will be taking care of a huge bear of a man, she needs to catch at least a dozen or two of a fish in which she doesn't have any idea how. Even before she lost her memories, she had a difficulty in that. So she asked one of her spirits to do just that.

"_Open! Gate of the Centaur! Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted as she flicked the key in her hand. A light appeared and died down just as fast as it came and there stood a man in a horse costume._

"_Moshi! Moshi! How may I help you, Lucy-sama?"_

"_Uhmmm…can you catch me a dozen of fish? I really need it to cook." Lucy asked._

""_Yes! Moshi! Mosh!" The Centaur said, saluting then, ran off to catch some. _

The blonde girl started making fire but since she doesn't have a spirit that can use Fire Magic, she did it the hard way by rubbing two sticks together. 'This feels familiar…' She said to herself but just before she finished that thought, Sagittarius came, holding a dozen or so fish in his hand. She thanked and then dismissed him back. Nightfall came and Laxus began to stir. Oh no, she has yet to cook the food! What will she do?

"A-Are you awake?" Lucy stuttered and turned to him.

"Am now. Hell, you really packed one hell of an attack!" Laxus winced as he tried to get up.

"N-no, I'll…just…Don't stand, okay?" Laxus was clearly taken aback by this woman's tone. Never have the great Laxus be scolded like that. Well, sure there was his Gramps but that man's his grandfather, he was supposed to be respected but this girl? Laxus smiled at that thought.

"Well, chickie, you seem to have a problem starting a fire. I just happen to be in a helping mood today." He announced, smirking. Hearing this, Lucy turned back to what she was doing, she can't help but comment on this guy's cockiness but also can't help the tear rolling down on her face as realization hit as hard as stone. This person has helped her long enough.

"No." She said blankly.

"Why? If you could…" Laxus continued to shuffle and repeatedly tried to stand up to help her. He can just zap the thing and voila, fire! "…just…let me." He managed to stand and saw the girl's face. Tongue-tied, he saw her tears. "O-Oi, Lucy, what are you crying for?" Men aren't really good with crying girls, even the Almighty Laxus proved that.

"Nothing." She looked down, unwilling to let him see her.

"That ain't nothing, blondie. Start talking! Now!" He growled. Lucy winced at this yet kept trying making a fire. When she didn't reply, he zapped the wood with his power and soon, fire started on its own.

"There! Would you start talking now?" Laxus was growing irritated by her actions. First, she was ecstatic training, she did managed to knock him unconscious and now, she was this? Crying? Women.

".." Lucy was starting to cry again.

"What?" He barked, growing more frustrated at the girl. But before he said another word, he was embraced in a tight hug.

"O-Oi, Hearfilia, stop molesting me." He repeatedly tried to scold her but by God, he was blushing madly! Hallelujah! She was really hugging him! 'Oh, come one, Mavis, make this moment last forever. Just this once, please?!' but just before he could stop himself from his reverie, Lucy looked at him straight in the eyes. 'Oh, Lord, those eyes and is she blushing, too?'

"Thank you." Those two simple words made his heart skip a dozen beat. A total knockout. Lucy then buried her face in his chest again as he embraced her. 'Three points for Laxus. A total of five points for Lightning Team. Natsu, still zero.'

"Come on, it's getting late, let's cook." He said, trying to calm the girl down.

Cooking was a total disaster with Laxus around. The food looked nothing near a food. How was that? There was a lot of arguing. Lucy regretted asking Laxus if those plants are edible or not so they just had them discarded. The fish? Oh no, she doesn't even want to get started with that. Laxus wants them fried but with no cooking oil around, he zapped them to ashes! Who on God's green earth would zap a fish with a thousand volt of electricity just to fry them? Men. You could never trust them with cooking. Still, Lucy managed to make a food out of the remaining fish. But, that bear of a man just ate more than his share. Now, she was grumpy but when she looked at the man, eating bare-handed, she can't help but smile as how cute he is. 'Cute? Laxus and cute don't go hand-in-hand but still…'

However, their moment of happiness was short-lived when a blonde haired girl wearing a pink, frilly dress walked in.

"First?" Laxus was surprised.

"You need to go now, that girl is in danger."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaannnndddd here's another chapter, my friends! Thanks for the Follows, Favorites and most especially Holy Angemon and Paname for their Reviews. I got the idea from you, guys. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter:**

"You need to go now, that girl is in danger."

* * *

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Child, you have absorbed too much Eternano from this place. Even though you have gained enough stamina to keep three power sources from overwhelming you in such a short time, too much magical energy will outrun your physical progress and it would destroy your body, eventually." Mavis said no humor.

"And those three power sources, being?" Laxus intervened.

"I was woken up from my sleep by a disturbance in the flow of magical energy and when I came here, my suspicion was proven right. I sense that there are three magical sources in that girl. Two contains Eternano and the other I cannot identify. It seems out of this world and…unstable." Mavis pointed out.

"Unstable?" Laxus glanced at Lucy who looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes, it seems pacified for now but it could break lose anytime. What is it?" Mavis said, confusion masking her face.

"It was Spirit Energy." Lucy answered for Laxus. Mavis was obviously surprised by this. She didn't expect a human to have one. Her confusion didn't go unnoticed by the two blondes.

Laxus recounted the events that have transpired to The First, from the abduction of Lucy to her trance and up until the explanation of Loke on Lucy's condition. Mavis, understanding she was, nodded her head, digesting information carefully so as not to cause any unnecessary misunderstanding.

"I see your situation and I understand it well, but I still cannot allow you to remain here. You may be a member of Fairy Tail but staying here would mean your instant death. And one more thing, forgive me for this but, unless the power inside you is completely under your control, don't go to the guild. It might cause unprecedented consequences. I am really sorry." Mavis said, clearly sad that she has to do this but it was for the guild's sake.

"It's okay. We just need to travel around and when we cleared that up, we'll return to the guild, right Laxus?" Lucy reassured the young girl in front of her as she smiled at Laxus.

"One more thing though. You two are being watched. Please be careful and don't yet contact the guild."

"What?!" Laxus was surprised. How come he hasn't sensed those people?

"That, I don't know but I can offer you this…" Mavis looked back at Lucy and continued. "I can stabilize that Spirit Energy in you."

"You can do that?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes, all we have to do was just to make a container for it but you must learn to properly use it so as not to put a strain on your body." Mavis answered.

"Thank you!" Lucy was literally jumping up and down. She was overjoyed at the thought her life wasn't on the line anymore.

"Come on, Lucy. We need to pack now."

* * *

It has taken most of the night to finally reach Tenrou Island. Thanks to Natsu's constant vomiting, it took them longer than necessary to follow the trail. The thought of asking Wendy for her trusted Troia Spell did crossed their minds but they can't afford to raise any suspicion and include the shy girl in the punishment to come after this escapade. It was worth it though; punishments will hold no surprises for them because they'll find Lucy.

"We're here." Erza announced as the ship docked on the nearest bay, jitters creeping up her spine.

"Oi, Natsu, stop your whinin' there! Use that nose of yours!" Gray ordered. It was his idea to go to the sacred island unannounced. If this failed, he will take full responsibility. No, this will not fail because they will find her.

"Happy, scout the area. Use your wings to cover more ground." Erza ordered.

"Aye!" Happy answered, sprouting his wings as he flew off to search.

"Find something, Flame Brain?" Gray turned to the now-far Natsu.

"Yes. Two other people." Natsu answered. Both the Ice-Make and Requip mage were alarmed by this.

"Who is it?!" Erza spoke, trying to calm down. For all they knew, they were too late and Lucy...Lucy...is gone. Natsu, reading her discomfort finally spoke up.

"They're guild members." That was more surprising. They never knew someone has already planned the same thing. But the question still remains, have they found her?

"Who are they?" Erza asked, trying to reassure herself that their friend is on her merry way back home.

"It's Master Mavis and the other one is…" Natsu sniffed again the air and in a second, his ecstatic behavior turned to something darker. He was seething in anger.

"Natsu, Lushy's not here. I scanned the whole area." Happy flew down and landed on Gray's shoulder.

"Who was it?" Gray was growing more agitated at the Natsu's pause.

"It was Laxus."

"LAXUSSS!" Erza and Gray growled.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, guys! Here's another chapter for everyone. Thanks AnimeLuver778 for the reviews. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter:**

"LAXUSSS!" Erza and Gray growled.

* * *

It was almost noon when Team Natsu docked on the port of Hargeon. Disappointment and sadness was their companion the whole trip back. First, they managed to sneak their escapade but it was a fleeting success because all they have found was nothing. Second, after boarding the ship to go home, the scent has vanished again. It seems like someone is covering her tracks to prevent them from finding her. Third, the thought of Lucy with Laxus is so unbearable. He could have turned to the dark side again. What made their minds cloud with malice is that the lightning freak wasn't even around to know their friend is missing. He's not searching for her. He's the one that kidnapped her and covered her scent with magic. He's making her his woman. Oh no, Lucy's virtue! Finally, the punishment to come.

Even though they were tired and lacked the sleep, they have come to an agreement that they'll come clean. They will tell the Master about their failed search last night and the minuscule yet vital information they have gathered, no matter how it could cause another commotion. Laxus. Just speaking his name left a bad taste on their mouth. How could he? He changed, right? Or is it another one of those schemes to finally get to Lucy?

Walking their way back to the guild, Gray finally spoke up. It was his promise to himself that if this idea of his managed to fail, it was his burden to carry. He will take on the full responsibility for the deliberate actions they have done.

"Erza, Natsu, Happy" Gray stopped walking and called out to his friends.

"What is it, Gray?" Happy answered for the Titania and Salamander who just made sad glances at the Ice-Make mage.

"I'll tell Master that it was my idea. Sorry." Gray looked down, ashamed of himself that he went against orders only to fail and what's more? He managed to take his friends reputation along with him.

"It's okay, Gray…" Erza trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"No, Popsicle. It was the three of us. No, make that four, including Happy. We'll all take the punishment to come." Natsu smiled. It wasn't in his intention to tease the already down friend but he wants to lighten up the mood.

"Aye! I will also…Wait what?!" Happy was smiling moments ago but it was covered by dread in less than a second. This made the three of them laugh.

"Wait, does this seem familiar to you, guys?" Natsu asked, stopping from his fits of laughter.

"I think so." Erza spoke up.

"Galuna Island. Only that time, we are scared as hell going back." Gray smiled at the memory.

"Come on, guys. We have a punishment to attend to." Natsu grinned as he raced his teammates back to the guild.

* * *

"Hey, Blondie, wake up!" Laxus shook the girl, trying to wake her up. When she didn't, Laxus did what needs to be done. Immediately. He zapped her.

"HEY!" Lucy shuffled and struggled to get up and put her hands on her hips, a scolding face on. "What was that for, Mr. Dreyar?!" she shouted on top of her lungs.

"Stupid, you won't wake up!" Laxus stood up, matched her tone. He was obviously towering her but the girl won't back down. Still, Mr. Dreyar? He liked the sound of that, he can't help but smile.

"And what was that maniacal grin on your face?" Lucy's fuming; she's all beet red now. Laxus wondered if Mrs. Dreyar would fit Lucy. Well, hell yeah! It does! Lucy cleared her throat, trying to get his attention but then huffed in defeat "Never mind, just wipe that stupid look in your face."

"Wha-t? I don't have a stupid face." Laxus protested.

"Where are we anyway?" Lucy changed the subject.

"Hey, I am not stupid, you hear that, Blondie!" Laxus persisted. Not now, she rubbed her temples in irritation.

"Look, Laxus, it's too early for this, okay?" she turned back to him.

"Early? You think it's too early? It's noon! You sleep forever!" Laxus exclaimed, waving his arms in frustration.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it sure does." Lucy turned around and saw her surroundings. She then looked back at Laxus face. There were eye bags in his face. Was he up all this time? She did felt a twinge of guilt. Here she was, sleeping like a princess and he was guarding her. And she's not even being nice to him.

"Now that you've mentioned it…" Laxus mimicked her, an epic fail in imitating her voice. Lucy just sighed, letting him release all of his pent-up irritation but to finally shut him up, she stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Thanks." She managed to say as both of their cheeks burned. "Where are we anyway?" She quickly asked to disperse the awkwardness.

"W-We're at a f-forest in Oak T-Town." He answered, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "I used my magic to teleport us here after we docked at a port. The ship we used was there. After all, it wasn't even ours. It's the one I raided to save you." Laxus chattered as he tried to conceal the blush on his face.

"Laxus, I think you need to sleep." Lucy said softly.

"No, I don't need one." Laxus protested.

"Yes, you do, so, please." Lucy pleaded. Never have Laxus saw her looked like that. She looked genuine. Too good to be true and when he saw the concern in her eyes, he can't help but be lost in them. Alluring. Powerful. Binding. He then conceded to her request, agreeing on one condition. She must never venture on her own, in which the girl complied.

"What are you going to do when I'm sleeping?" he asked yawning while lying down.

"I'll train." She smiled as Laxus drifted off to sleep. When she saw this, she prepared her keys and whip, strapped them in her belt. She walked to a clearing near their camping site and summoned her spirits.

"Open! Gates of the Maiden, the Goat and the White Lamb! Virgo! Capricorn! Aries!" Lucy called out and soon, three figures stood in gold light before her.

"Punishment time, Hime?" Virgo asked in which Lucy just sweat dropped.

"Nope, Virgo, can you lend me some clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Virgo then went back to the Spirit World only to reappear seconds after.

"Here it is. Anything else, Hime?

"Yes, can you search the forest for firewood and anything to eat?"

"Yes." Virgo answered disappearing into the forest.

"Lucy-sama, what can we help you with?" Capricorn asked, worry masking his face.

"Wait here; I'll just change my clothes." Lucy walked into a nearby tree. Her two spirits exchanged a look of confusion. "I'm done." The blonde said as she walked towards her spirits. She wore a simple white shirt and pink shorts with her black combat boots. "I called both of you to train. Capricorn, spar with me. Aries, get ready."

"Right, Lucy-sama!"

"Sumimasen!"

Lucy attacked Capricorn using her whip in which the spirit quickly dodged. He then tried punching her but Lucy was just as fast. She held Capricorn's arm and using it as a lever, she jumped high. Capricorn looked up only to be blinded by the sun's light despite his sunglasses. Seeing the opportunity, Lucy used her whip and extended it until Capricorn was wrapped tightly.

"Aries, use your Wool Wall. Cover him from all sides" Lucy orders as she descended.

"Sumimasen! Wool Wall!" Pink-colored wool covered Capricorn from all opening, basically trapping him.

"We'll call this Wool Prison!" Lucy smiled at her bright idea but it was short lived when she was thrown into the air. In that moment, she realized that wool can't do much damage but there's one thing it could do. If not damage from outside, do it inside.

"Aries, constrict the wool!" Lucy shouted at Aries.

"B-But I-I can't" Aries stuttered, lacking confidence in her abilities.

"You can. I believe in you!" Lucy said, smiling. Aries gained confidence at those words. She managed to control the wool remotely and have it constricted. In mere seconds the struggling inside halted. Lucy then descended and released the Fleuve d'étoiles. She turned to the shy spirit, put a thumbs-up and said, "We'll call that Wool Prison: Constrict. Good work, Aries. Now, you should release him."

"I…ah…Sumimasen, Lucy-sama." Aries was embarrassed at her master's compliment. She then released the hold and they both saw a fainted Capricorn.

The Goat woke up several minutes later. Taking his surroundings, he was surprised that he wasn't in the Spirit World yet. How? He then noticed three girls looming over him.

"Shall we punish him, Hime?" Virgo asked. Her chores must be done.

"Thank God, you're awake!" Lucy said relieved.

"Sumimasen, Capricorn!" Aries cried.

"That was a brilliant idea! By constricting wool, the air inside will be expelled and thus, the person inside will lose consciousness, disabling them to fight back. Lucy-sama, that was a talent befitting the name of Heartfilia. Layla-sama would be so proud." Lucy blushed at his praises. She was thankful that the spirit didn't hold any grudges and she really was progressing. Capricorn then turned to the crying Aries.

"I'm so proud of you. You stood by our master. You are brave, Aries." Capricorn patted her hair.

"Sumimasen." She cried. All of them were laughing.

"Lucy-sama, I have one question, though. How was it that I'm defeated, yet I'm not in the Spirit World? Capricorn turned back at her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the effect of the Spirit Energy that I absorbed." Lucy guessed. All of her spirits nodded as she dismissed them back to their world. It was another question in her mind but there's one thing that she really needs to know now. She needs to ask Laxus about her past. She walked up to their campsite only to find a smirking Laxus.

"That's a good fight, Blondie." He congratulated her. He must have been woken up by the noise they made.

"Laxus, we need to talk." The smirk on Laxus face vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the reviews mromero18 and Paname. I also want to thank those who Followed and Favorited the story. I'll keep on posting as much as I can. Keep on reviewing. They are my inspirations! Love y'all! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter:**

"Laxus, we need to talk." The smirk on Laxus face vanished.

* * *

The guild doors burst open as four figures came inside. Mirajane saw them and decided to greet them but something held her back. There's something different about them. Were they up all night searching for Lucy around Magnolia? Those eye bags sure do mean something. Never have she saw such deep circles around their eyes. They search for her but not on this grand scale, that they'll risk their own health. She's worried for their safety and why have they returned so late? It was noon.

"Welcome back, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy!" She called for them, trying to cheer them up. They looked at her but no words seem to form from their mouths, just apologetic and guilty faces. They just nodded at her. It's really weird. Usually, even though tired from a nightly search, the next morning they were energized and greet everyone with at least a weak smile. There's something solemn about the way they walk. It's like they made a pact only to speak to a certain someone? It was like someone has died? 'Oh no, you can't mean her!' She tried to contain her tears and comfort herself that she might be wrong in her speculation, as she watched them walk to a nearby table where the Master is having a drinking contest with Cana, obviously both of them are trying to drown themselves to forget their problems.

"Master." Erza was the first to speak, walking towards the Master. Gray, Natsu and Happy soon followed. Makarov turned around, failing miserably to get himself drunk. He then put his full attention to the approaching group. The whole guild noticed this and in a second, everything was quiet. Deathly quiet. Everyone anticipated what will be the outcome so much that they all stopped what they were doing and stared. Team Natsu was giving these strange vibes, after all. They want to pop open the bubble of tension. It's unbearable. Makarov and the Team were just staring at each other, neither of them willing to start.

"Brats, speak up!" The Master scolded them in which they just bowed their heads lower.

"We're here for the punishment, Master." Gray was the first to speak up. Mirajane glanced at Juvia who just stared in horror that her Gray-sama is facing something so inevitable. Master was shocked at this brave proclamation. He then relaxed like he knew something all along.

"Master, we went there last night. At Tenrou Island." Gasps of shock and disbelief were heard in the whole building at Erza's no-nonsense statement. It seems that they have prepared themselves for the consequences.

"I know. And?" Macarov said. He knew it all along. After all, he's a respected and powerful wizard. Espionage is a mere child's play. It was time for Team Natsu to be surprised. All of them looked up to meet his relaxed face. He's not mad but that doesn't mean that the punishment won't come. It sure is. They didn't ask him how he knew. They just stared at the floor, thinking of the things they should say. It was decided, everything. They will tell everything.

"She was there." Natsu spoke up. Lisanna saw this and went to join her sister in the bar.

"Was?" Macarov asked. Happy cried at this. 'Was?' Mirajane thought. 'Oh no! She's dead, isn't she?' Noticing her sister's tensed body and muffled cries, Lisanna hugged her and sobbed. The whole guild saw the girls' display of sadness and soon all of them tried so hard to conceal their own turmoil. Levy, who was watching the whole situation, covered her face with the book Lucy has given her. Elfman joined his sisters in the bar, comforting them. Juvia walked up to Gray. Cana stopped her drinking, finding it unappetizing. Natsu noticed the whole guild's tears, finding it that they misunderstood his statement.

"No, everyone, Lucy's not dead!" Natsu shouted. Breaths of relief followed at Natsu's reassurance.

"Then what is it, brats?!" Macarov was getting irritated by the team's silence. He'd had enough.

"Lucy is alive but we're not perfectly sure she's fine…" Erza started, choosing her words carefully so as not to cause another ruckus. The guild was puzzled by these words so, they listened attentively. "…when we got there, Lucy is nowhere to be found. What we found were two other scents. And both of it belong to guild members." Everyone in the building talked to themselves, asking who could it be? Is Lucy safe with that person?

The Thunder God Tribe has been suspicious about all this. Is it Laxus? If he was, who's the other one? That guy was a private person. They don't know who else would be his accomplice and if so, why would he be with Lucy all this time without even contacting them?

"One belongs to The First." Gray said. Everyone just nodded. The first guild master's grave was erected there in her honor so it is not a surprise that her scent was all over the place. The guild members were more relieved by this revelation. Piece by piece they managed to uncover the mystery if Lucy's disappearance. After their moment of breathing, they turned again their attention at the people at the center.

"And the other was Laxus." Natsu confessed, gritting his teeth. Commotion soon followed at this vital piece of information. Thunder God Tribe was taken aback; they didn't know how much their speculation was right. But even though he was the main suspect at the Heartfilia's disappearance, they find themselves feeling the need to prove their leader's innocence.

"Don't talk that way about Laxus-sama!" Freed was the first to spoke, his usually calm demeanor was replaced by fury.

What followed after Freed's reaction was a never-ending barrage of insults from Team Natsu and Thunder God Tribe. Natsu called Laxus a bastard that would never change. Bickslow countered, saying that his sense of smell was a failure due to his malpractice. Gray said to the other team that, don't get their hopes too high. Laxus was once a traitor, he could be one again, anytime. Evergreen threatened to turn Team Natsu into stone. Erza requipped in her armor, swords waiting for her command. Both teams then assumed their battle stances, ready to knock down each other for their member. Macarov was watching the whole ordeal, processing in his mind all of the information. Just when both teams are about to charge each other and rip their throats, the Master, put his magic-enhanced, gigantic hand in between to stop them and said in a loud voice,

"We can't be too sure about Laxus. Remember, Mavis was there. She could save Lucy from Laxus if he were a threat." At that, everyone seemed to calm down and took their seats. Just when Erza could speak up, Macarov continued his speech as he turned back to Team Natsu. "What puzzles me the most is that, why didn't you follow their scent when you had the chance?"

"It was for that reason we came back. When we got on the ship to follow it, it has vanished again." Natsu said, defeated. Hearing all of those, Macarov started to walk up to the stairs to get to his office. Time think about what should be done next. But before he could reach for the hand railings, he was stopped by Gray's voice.

"Master, what about our punishment?"

"I'll postpone it until Lucy is found." He walked up. He didn't have the time to think about punishments for misbehaving children yet. If it wasn't for them, they won't have a new lead. Team Natsu really was starting to mature. 'Gray, you really deserve to be an S-Class mage.'

"Thanks." Team Natsu smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Come on you guys, I really need your reviews. I'm having a major writer's block these days. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter:**

"Thanks." Team Natsu smiled.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since their arrival at Oak Town. After training with Aries and Capricorn on their day at camp, she asked Laxus about her past, which the man reluctantly and lazily complied to. They sat on their camping ground which was near a lake to provide their necessity of water. They also managed to memorize the forest in their never-ending search for food. At mornings, after waking up, they immediately started training, starting from their warm-up exercises which includes running a hundred laps around the area and then starting with the basic hand-to-hand combat in which the blonde girl complained. A lot. Laxus found out that Lucy really was a sore loser at it. Without her spirits, she is useless. It took a week and a lot of work for Laxus to teach Lucy the basics.

On the other hand, one day in that first week, he tried to surprise Lucy with a sneak attack. He used his Lightning Storm on her, knowing full well that the technique shoots random lightning strikes in every direction. He was the one surprised though. He can't believe the girl could evade such attacks with ease and grace, matching Natsu in their fight at Cardia Cathedral. The girl was beyond angry. She used her extending whip, coiled it around his neck and made him bow down to eat the grass. He was angry at her but didn't spoke a word, knowing that anything he says will be used against him. It was his fault in the first place. He wanted to ask how she can evade his fast attacks like that, but he doesn't know how. The girl has amnesia and the story he told her were the little facts he knew about her. They're from different teams so he can't give much. Try as he might to deny and hide it, there was a speck of jealousy lingering in that simple fact. '1 point for Natsu. Laxus, still 5.' Seeing the man's awkward silence, she asked him what the matter was. He asked, though. There's nothing to lose anyway. Lucy, at that time managed to recover some of her memories said that she remember those stupid lessons about waltz, timing and beats. She didn't know they could come in handy.

At night, Lucy took it upon herself to train her magical power. She would sit cross-legged under a tree, close her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes. Laxus just watched her. He would feel the change in the pressure in the surrounding area. She had much control that week than in the Tenrou Island. The amount of Eternano on the island greatly enhanced her magical energy to the point that she can't control how many Gates she needs to open. Summoning ten of her spirits at once was one of the most an amazing moment he has ever seen. But he feared for her safety. It was all thanks to Mavis' advice to depart. After leaving the island, the amount of magical energy was toned down but that left Lucy's three magical containers expanded. He gave her tips to better control it which she obliged. She complained less and less and started listening.

By the end of the first week, Lucy was at least able to handle intermediate hand-to-hand combat. What greatly improved in her was speed and control on her magical power. On their second week, they trained and sparred using both magic and physical prowess. Of course, Lucy wasn't nowhere near Laxus' level of strength and immense magical power because she was defeated every time with burnt clothes and a zapped butt. But as time goes by, she managed to progress, using her wits to her advantage even when both of them knew, she was going to lose. Laxus appreciated her will to fight, even laughing with his booming voice. There's one question still remains, though. Why is it that the amount of Spirit Energy isn't still exhausted? That was a source of worry for the both of them for a while, but thankfully, the Spirit King came. He explained that it doesn't work like Magical Energy, where once exhausted, Eternano from the air will enter the mage's body to recover. Spirit Energy was just like a plant, it grows on you.

After packing their things in their bags, Lucy called out to Laxus.

"Hey, Laxus!"

"What?" He grunted.

"Where are we going next?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"We'll take the train to Clover Town. Why?" Laxus looked at her.

"Nothing." She happily skipped to her packed bag and slipped the strap on her shoulders.

"Tch. Whatever." Laxus muttered.

* * *

**Back at the Guild…**

Two weeks had passed and in that time, Team Natsu, who were still fed up in their search for Lucy, didn't recognize how much they are neglecting their work. They didn't have enough money in them anymore. S-Class jobs were high paying, that's for sure but if they don't get another one, they'll die of hunger.

"Erza, Gray." Natsu called out to his friends who are sitting in the bar with a map on their hand. They looked up to see him running towards them, Happy trailing behind, flying.

"What is it, Natsu?" Erza was the first to speak, handing the map to Gray.

"Let's go on a job. It says here that they need to catch some big time thieves." Natsu answered, handing the paper to Erza.

"That's fine by me. We could search for Lucy there after we finish it." Gray spoke up.

"Okay, we'll go." Erza agreed.

"Mira-san, we'll take this quest." Gray called out to the barmaid, who then appeared from the back door. Erza gave her the paper.

"Okay, where's this anyway?" Mirajane asked.

"Clover Town." Natsu said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really not sure if I should upload this. Anyways, thanks for those Reviews.**

**Paname: I emerged victorious over that major writer's block. Guess ideas won't be boarding the train to nopeville. :)**

**Kishka24: I really loved the way you reviewed that chapter. It gave me confidence. Thanks! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And here's another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry it took so long. By the way I would like to thank the people who gave reviews.**

**AnimeLuver778: Thanks for those reviews. But I won't spoil anything. We'll just have to wait. Hahahaha :D**

**Paname: Me too. Laxus is really good in Math in this story. :)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Clover Town." Natsu said.

* * *

Finally, after walking through the thick vegetation called forest, the two mages managed to find the central part of Oak Town. It was a lively morning. All business was in full shape. People are bustling around and talking with each other. There, they asked where is the train station to which a good and nice elderly woman pointed out. It was a little long way and they have to walk. They mouthed their thanks and marched towards their destination.

"Ow…" Lucy tripped on her foot. She has a heavy bag on her shoulders, what can she say?

"Oi, Blondie, stand up get up your lazy ass over here." Laxus scowled. He was obviously pissed at the girl's clumsiness.

"Whatever, gentleman." She said, putting a whole lot of sarcasm on the last word. Laxus was taken aback by this girl's obvious display of vehemence. He could feel himself getting angrier as the girl sat at the concrete, scowling and pouting and crossing her arms at her chest and pouting and did I mention pouting?

'Boy, she sure is pouting. And damn! Was that pout the most amazing thing?' Laxus thought to himself, smiling. Why on Earthland does this creature have the body, face and a pout of an angel, yet the tongue of a devil?'

"Laxus, wipe that look off your face right now. It's creeping me out." Lucy shook her head as she tsked and tried to stand up.

"I am so not making a creepy face right now." He scowled and turned back, hiding the blush on his face. Was it because of embarrassment that someone caught him in his daydreams or because it was her that caught him? He didn't know and he didn't have the time to answer when he heard a low whimper. It did help to have enhanced senses. He looked back at her. She was struggling to stand up on her own with a heavy load of bag on her shoulders. He glanced down at the girl's feet. Her right ankle has swollen and is starting to shade a color that is never considered normal for a human being.

"Hey, Laxus, wait. I'll stand in a sec, okay?" She said between whimpers and wincing. He just stared at her, his mouth agape. 'She wouldn't even ask me for help?' He was surprised by that. It's not one of his expectations that the spoiled girl isn't so much spoiled but rather very independent. 'See, you don't need Team Natsu! All you need is me. Wait…What?'

Lost in his thoughts, the girl managed to stand up and happily limped past him. She was even humming a tune to herself! Who would be crazy enough to do that? Lucky for him, the answer is right there in front of him.

'That's it? She wouldn't even whine that she can't walk. Or complain about the sore ankle and…and that bag of hers, I-I mean, it should weigh tons, right? Right? What about that begging on her knees in front of me to carry her? What about that bridal thingy?' Laxus was disappointed. No, make that beyond disappointed that he doesn't have an excuse to touch the luscious and immaculate skin of Lucy Heartfilia. Snapping back to reality, he noticed that Lucy had gone far.

"Lucy, are you sure you're alright?" Laxus called out, reaching her in mere seconds. Concern has overpowered his earlier annoyance and disappointment.

"Yep. Why?" Lucy smiled at him and at that moment, the sun lit up her face, giving it an ethereal glow. He can't find words. His tongue was tied in silly different knots. There's this stupid warmth welling from his stomach, fluttering. Wait, are those butterflies? Did they eat live insects for breakfast? He can only stare at those big…brown…and beautiful eyes. They were still walking. No, he was still walking and she was still limping. Yet in that moment, he was sure as hell that there was no woman more beautiful than the limping goddess in front of him.

"I…Uh…I can carry you, you know." He stuttered. Yes, friends, the Great Laxus Dreyar, stuttered! And for the second time that day, he was hiding his blush that even Erza's red hair will be considered so pale.

"It's alright. I'm really fine. See." Lucy twirled around to give him a full good look but it was a mistake. A very, very bad mistake. She tripped again. 'Clumsiness must run in the family.' She thought. But before she could fall to her impending doom, that would be the hard concrete street, she was caught by a pair of big, hard and...muscled arms. She looked up only to see stormy blue eyes. Her heart sped up. She can't even hear the bustling town. Time seemed to stop. Warmth spread throughout her body. There's fluttering on her stomach. Wait, we didn't eat live butterflies for breakfast, did we? Heat found its way to her face. Oh, no! Oh, yes! She might have amnesia but she is sure as heck that her hair is blonde that she's blushing.

"I'll carry you." Those words shot her like a wrecking ball. He's breath was so intoxicating that she almost wanted to be a naughty, naughty girl and steal a kiss. Just a teensy-weensy kiss.

"T-thanks." That was all the Celestial Spirit mage was able to say before Laxus quickly took her bag, put it in his left shoulder and swoop down and carried her like a newly married couple. Of course, their silly little display of affection was noticed by the townsfolk. Laxus saw this but ignored them and marched directly toward the station. Lucy saw this but was scared. She leaned into him, trying to cover herself from the whole crowd. Unbeknownst to everyone, Jason of Weekly Sorcerer saw this and took what probably the highest-rating and highest-paying picture of all time. He can only see its title: _Blondes and Blushes, The Perfect Color and Fairy Combination: Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia!_

It took Laxus several minutes to walk them to the train station. What surprised him were four things. First, he could've just teleported them to the place and not let the people stare at them. He asked this to himself but the answer was way beyond him. Second, he didn't feel any soreness around his muscles; in fact he didn't even feel the slightest bit of stress along the way. Third, it was amazing how Lucy, who was furiously tugging and leaning at his chest, perfectly fit against him. And fourth and definitely the most important thing, the girl didn't complain. 'Dear, God, she smells like heaven! And that would be another two points for me. Two plus five is seven. On the other, still one point for Fire Freak! Ha!' He smiled at himself.

"U-Um, Laxus…you can put me down now." Daydreaming again, he didn't notice that they have already arrived. He went to a nearby bench and settled the girl on it and said,

"You stay here. I'll go get the tickets so that we can leave right away." He started to turn back and walk with the bags still hanging on his shoulders when Lucy called out.

"Uhm...Laxus. Thanks!" She beamed him a smile while she fidgeted. Oh my, Mavis the First Master of Fairy Tail! He was shocked beyond comprehension. He just can't find any words. 'Am I having amnesia, too? Where on EarthLand are those words when you need them? What was my name again? And who's this goddess in front of me?' Those questions raced through his mind.

"Sure." He managed to reply while also giving her a weak smile. He turned his back and went to the ticket booth, but before he did, he took a quick glance at her. She was looking warily at her ankle, lost in thought and was blushing.

He came back again only after a minute, running towards her. He offered to carry her but she waved it off and said that she's fine. It's just a small walk, anyway. No big deal. He did what she said but gentleman as he was in the true sense of the word, with no underlying sarcasm, he supported her. He took her hand in his so that she can balance herself. When they got inside, they managed to find an empty seat and took it. He arranged all of their things which the girl mumbled her thanks.

When the train started to depart, Lucy looked beside her to see Laxus. He was holding his breath, clearly uncomfortable in his fur-lined coat. He was also sweating beads like he was nervous. Is he sick? Would he throw up? She glanced at her ankles. He did carry her though.

"Laxus, put you head in my lap." She gently ordered, patting her lap.

"Tch. Why would I do that?" He was rude again. He didn't want the girl to find about the motion sickness. He wants to impress her, not make a fool out of himself.

"So that you won't feel the motion sickness." She scowled at him.

"Who said I have motion sickness?" He denied.

"You did. Now, put your head in my lap. It'll feel better. Please, it's the least I can do for carrying me." Her tone was scolding but he could hear the plea and urgency in her voice. He was defeated just like that. He gently laid his head on her lap. She gently massaged his temples and soon he felt relief wash over him.

'Thank you for the motion sickness! Another point for me. That's eight points, Flame Brain. Eight points, you hear me!' He smiled and closed his eyes but as he did so, Lucy asked,

"Laxus, can you tell me about your family?" The man stiffened at the girl's words.

"Why?" He managed to look up at her sad eyes.

"Well, it's just that you don't talk about yourself very much." There was a long pause after that. "Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said to him, trying to break the silence.

"It's alright. I'll tell you but don't tell it to others, okay?" He replied and he saw her face visibly lit up.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"Well, how should I start this? Uhm…I came from a very uh…unconventional family. I really can't remember much about my mom but I know I have one. I suppose I have one, seeing as you know, I'm here." He gestured to himself. Lucy just listened to him, never planning on interrupting. "My father is a bastard…" He paused and looked at Lucy who just nodded her head in understanding. 'Whoa, she doesn't judge people. I'd give her that.' He then continued his story. "He always cared about money and power. He thinks of others as weaklings and puppets. When I was I still a boy, I was very sick and weak. I thought he will change his ways. I was wrong. Even his own sick and weak son was never spared. He despised my weakness. He hits me, an eight year old boy. He didn't want me to get better. He was ashamed of a weakling for a son so he implanted a Lacrima on my back. Even when he did that, I still loved him. He's my father, what can I say? One day, I heard from Gramps that he will be excommunicated due to endangering the whole guild. I don't know what the reason is, though. I asked Gramps not to. Begged in front of my grandfather but it was no use. As master, he can't let anyone risk the lives of his members. I was angry at Gramps; he excommunicated his own flesh and blood. For a long time I held a grudge against my own loving grandfather, who took me under his wing and have been the 'father' I never had, only to realize that he was right. Ivan doesn't deserve Fairy Tail."

Laxus paused. It was all true about Ivan but during the time he was saying those words, guilt tore through him. Ivan was evil but it was like he was describing himself. Didn't he only lust for power? Didn't he ever spare anyone from his wrath? He was so self-righteous that he forgot that he took after his father. He was becoming like him. And it didn't he added more guilt in Lucy's feelings when she was being targeted by Phantom Lord? He remembered now. It was her that he called a big-boobed newbie and will only help her if she becomes her woman. It was her that he turned to stone and made her his leaning statue. He considered her a weakling yet despite that, she beat Bickslow and joined the cause to defeat Hades. He was guilty but right now, he wants to make it right.

"Lucy?" Laxus looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Lucy, I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry. Even though you might not remember anything, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, Laxus. You helped me in many things. The good weighs more than the bad, right?" She smiled at him and in that second, he was puzzled by the fuzzy feeling he never felt for any woman.

"B-But…"

"It's alright, Laxus, really. I may have forgotten but I'm sure the Old Lucy forgave you." She grinned at him.

Lucy told Laxus to take a nap so that he won't feel the motion sickness, in which the man gladly complied to. She thought about his story and found it in her heart that the root doesn't define the fruit. There's nothing happy about having your path decided for you. 'Path…Father…Family…' Suddenly, she tensed. There were voices again in her head but this time it was a deep man's voice. It wasn't Laxus'.

"_Cooking will be done by our chefs! If you have time for something like that, go do your studies."_

"_You are the daughter of the Heartfilia Family; you live in a different world than everyone else."_

"_You are mine and Laylas' pride. All I want is that you live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again soon. Lucy… I've always… loved you."_

She gasped for breath. Tears started to form in her eyes. She cupped her face, trying to hold them in but it was futile, a single drop escaped from her fingers and landed on Laxus' forehead. His eyes fluttered open and saw the girl crying. He scrambled to get up and once he did so, he held her and had her lean on his chest.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Laxus asked when the girl finally calmed down.

"F-Father…"

* * *

**On Clover Town…**

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu threw his arms in the air as he shouted with enthusiasm.

* * *

**A/N: It's Mothers' Day here in our country! Yay! Happy Mothers' Day, Mom! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Chapter:**

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu threw his arms in the air as he shouted with enthusiasm.

* * *

Team Natsu finally arrived at Clover Town. As usual, it took all of Natsu's strength to prevent himself form vomiting. That's why the second the train reached the station, he jumped through the window with no hesitation and more enthusiasm. Time to earn some food money.

It was a long and silent ten-minute walk from the station to the office of the mayor. None of them are willing to speak. They were content in savoring that familiar sense of nostalgia. Those were halcyon days. Together, all five of them took quests. Erza bought so many luggages. They all thought it was her clothes only to found out later that those bags contain food ingredients. Gray would unconsciously strip his clothes. He was funny in a way. Natsu would bicker with Gray over the silliest of things. They would fight behind Erza and when the red-haired mage would look at them; both the boys would act like they were long lost brothers. Happy. He would always follow his main objective and that is fish, fish and definitely fish. He would tease them the moment he got a chance. He would always tease Lucy with every random male she meets. Lucy. Oh, how they miss her! She would always complain about how they destructive they were. They didn't listen to her. They would trade anything just to see her again. They would cherish her, protect her and promise they would listen to everything she says. Just please.

The mayor's office was a simple and humble duplex building. Nothing to fancy. They knocked three times on the door to signal that they have finally arrived. They heard some steps and it opened to reveal a short old man, probably as old as their guild master.

"Good Morning, sir. We're from Fairy Tail." Erza announced.

"Ah, come on in." The man replied as he opened the door wider to let them in. He was clearly expecting guests. "Have a seat." The man gestured towards a sofa as he sat down on his seat in front of them. The three of them sat down. They did walk that far. "You must be here for the mission, am I correct?"

"Yes." Now that Lucy was gone, Erza took the position of being the spokesperson.

"Ah, yes. We are being terrorized by thieves or bandits. All around, they're stealing the money produced by this town. They even taking hostages." The mayor was worried.

"What time of the day does this normally happen and where? Erza stood up from her seat, causing Natsu and Gray to lose their balance and bump into each other.

"Popsicle." Natsu muttered.

"Ash Brain." Gray counter-muttered. Erza, hearing their murmurs, shot them a warning look that shut them up.

"I don't know. The attacks are very random: morning, noon, night. There's no pattern. Even the places, they don't spare anything. One day, a bank the next day, a simple grocery store. This has been going on for almost a month." The small man worriedly said. Erza nodded

"Don't worry; we'll take care of it." Titania assured the mayor as both of the boys in the sofa stood up.

Team Natsu exited the building with no further questions. They are capable of handling things on their own. They will gather data from the townsfolk and they'll use Natsu's enhanced sense of smell to track down the culprits. They were all S-Class now. They won't destroy things anymore. It's time to be responsible. For the sake of the Guild. For Lucy.

"Isn't that Titania?" A man asked. They didn't notice it but as they walk by, people are gathering, staring in awe and asking questions in amazement. They were known seven years ago and after their return from their supposed death, they became more popular, not just in Magnolia but also in bordering towns. But what made them subject to celebrity fame was their dramatic win in the Grand Magic Games.

"And isn't that Salamander and Happy?!" An elderly man pointed out at Natsu who has a sleeping blue cat on his shoulder

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Frost? He really is a hunk!" A girl, probably in her teens squealed as she saw Gray walked down in the center. Thank the heavens; Juvia was on another mission with Gajeel. They all ignored the noise caused by the people and walked straight down the path to interview the previous hostages. They were probably in the City Hospital.

"Wait, there's someone missing." It was what caught their attention. Their strides became slower and their eyes might be on the street but definitely, their ears were on the people.

"Yeah!" Someone agreed.

"That girl. The blonde one. What's her name again?" Another person spoke.

'Did I hear that right? 'WHAT WAS HER NAME AGAIN?' How dare these people forget Lucy!' Natsu was seething in anger. Nobody should forget her. She's warm, beautiful, kind and she's strong. Erza, noticing the Dragon Slayer's sudden change in mood, grasped Natsu's arm and motioned him to continue walking.

"Come on, you guys." Gray said. He was also irritated by the crowd's stupidity but he thought better. He wants to finish the mission as soon as possible so that they will be able to continue searching for Lucy. Although he never thought he also has one of those epithets, it made him inwardly smile. When they find her, he will most definitely tell her about his epithet.

* * *

The train arrived an hour after they left. And although it was a short ride, Laxus managed to make Lucy sleep for a while. The memories are slowly coming back to her and she must have panicked. Maybe she's remembering Team Natsu. 'What about me? Will she leave them for me? She won't do that.' Those thoughts raced through his mind, making him a whole lot angrier. But why? Why was he angry?

"Hey, Blondie! Wake up!" Laxus shook Lucy furiously but she won't budge. "If you won't wake up right now, I'll zap you!" He warned but not a single response from the sleeping girl came so he did what he has to. He zapped her.

"OUCHHH! Laxus, dammit!" Lucy screamed at him. She was furious red. "What was that for, you idiot!"

"You won't wake up. I thought I lost you." Laxus faked innocence then he snickered, causing the girl to stomp. Well, what she forgot is that she has sprained her ankle an hour ago.

"H-Hey, Heartfilia! Don't hold on to me! You'll take me down, too. Aargh!" And Laxus fell along with Lucy, with him on top of her.

He struggled to stand up but every try he took, he would hear Lucy's whimpers of pain. He calmed down and the cries stopped. He can't bear to look at her. It's a risk he can't take. Oops, wrong move. Concern overwhelmed his senses and took a glance at her. She's a drop dead gorgeous goddess with those face of an angel, lips as red as the rose and eyes that seem to beg him to steal a single chaste kiss. And her body. 'Oh, Mavis, thank you for this!' Her skin was indeed immaculate and her body was soft and delicate. No coherent thought formed in their minds. Both blondes closed their eyes. Laxus' grip tightened on her arm as he leaned in. He can feel her breath. Her rapid heartbeat and just as their lips seal the deal…

"AAAHHHHH! Help us! Bandits!" A woman screamed.

"I…ah…uh…" Laxus quickly stood up, red all over. Lucy also snapped from the 'magic'. He helped her stand and when she did, he said, "I'm sorry about that. It's uh…"

"It's alright. Come on, let's help these people." Lucy assured him.

"What about your ankle?" Laxus asked, worried that the delicate angel would get hurt.

"I can do this." She gestured him to come forward to help her walk. Laxus quickly complied with her request albeit with a protesting sigh.

When they were both out of the train, Laxus scanned the area. It was a total havoc. There are about fifty thieves that are scattered across the whole station. Some of them are wielding weapons like guns and swords. The others are capable of magic. Lucy suggested that they should split up but Laxus was adamant that they should stick together, considering the state of Lucy's ankle.

"Laxus, I can do this. I know I can. Please!" Lucy begged.

"No." It was a firm answer from Laxus.

"I have my spirits and I can do this. I need to see for myself that I have improved." This made Laxus consider for a while. After all, once upon a time, he was like her, trying to prove something to himself.

"Ok. I'll handle the half. Do the other." Lucy flashed him a smile. The Dragon Slayer then went to battle his part of the members. He was decimating the numbers one after another, using fast yet effective attacks.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of concentrated lightning burst from his mouth, electrocuting a dozen or so in a matter of seconds. He then activated his Lightning Body Spell. Pure energy engulfed his body as he moved into high velocity and used Lightning Punch to knock down the other members quickly. 'Lucy needs some help! I need to help her now!' One member was still left, probably the leader, he then walked towards him.

"Tch. So you're the leader, huh? What a small fry." He then taunted the man who was already cowering in fear. Laxus' abilities were considered legendary not just because he was the grandson of Makarov Dreyar but was feared greatly because of his wrath and immense strength, both in physical terms and magical energy. He walked slowly towards the leader of the bandits until he was cornered with no escape. Laxus grinned as he raised his clenched right fist in the air and chanted.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"

A large bolt of lightning descended and hit the leader. What was left after he used the Raging Bolt Spell was an unconscious and fried man. Unconscious yet still alive. He wouldn't want Lucy to see him kill someone.

Lucy was impressed by how Laxus quickly managed to dispose of his opponents. She would prove to him that she can do that, too. Although she might not be able to move in high speed due to the sprained ankle, she can still fight.

"Hello there, little missy. Helpless are we?!" A bandit approached her as he snickered. Soon the other entire half of the bandit group was cornering her. They can't defeat Laxus so they will attack her.

"Open! Gates of the Giant Crab and the Twins! Cancer! Gemini!" Light flickered and soon, three figures stood out.

"Cancer, knock them out!" The spirit did what was told of him and quickly shaved their heads and along with that, cut through the weapons they are holding, making them virtually powerless. Lucy looked at Gemi and Mini who are still waiting for her command. Now that Cancer has taken care of the thieves, what now? Suddenly, images and voices flashed through her mind.

"…_I almost fell into darkness, but the bonds you have with your spirits wrapped me in light."_

She didn't know what to do so she just merely followed her instinct. Her memories were all jumbled. Everything was all jumbled but if she'll just went with the flow of her subconscious mind; she'll be able to do something.

"Gemini, transform into me!" Both the spirits did what were ordered. Light flashed and soon died down and what was left in their place was an exact replica of Lucy. She didn't have the time to ask questions, she just held Gemini's hands and chanted the first words that came into her mind.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

_Show thy appearance…_

_With such shine."_

Light soon gathered around Lucy and took the form of glowing orbs resembling planets. The whole area dimmed and stars can be visibly seen twinkling around.

"_Oh, Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of stars…_

_Aspect become complete…_

_Open thy malevolent gate…_

_Oh, 88 Stars of the heaven…_

During the chanting, the bandits have recovered from their initial shock caused by Cancer's attack. They have decided to just attack her bare-handed. She's helpless while she's doing the chant. But just as they managed to reach her,

"SHINE! URANO METRIA!" Lucy finished the final words of the chant and opened her eyes. The orbs glowed brighter and hit all of the thieves at once, knocking them unconscious. Lucy was weakened by the spell. She wasn't used to Caster-Type spells. Both Cancer and the twins went back to the Spirit World. She was starting to stagger and fall when Laxus caught her. The townsfolk, who were watching the whole battle, burst into fits of applause and cheers. They have never seen such spectacle anywhere. And although, the train station was mildly destroyed, they are thankful that the thieves or bandits have been defeated.

"Thank you, thank you!" Laxus, who was carrying a blushing and silent Lucy like she was his wife, smiled at them and then activated his Lightning Body Spell to quickly get her to the hospital and have her ankles checked.

"What's happening?" Natsu appeared at the back and struggled to see what's in the front.

"Looks like our job is already done." Gray muttered under his breath, disappointed.

"It seems like so." Erza agreed.

"What happened here?" Happy asked a random passenger.

"The Thunder God and his bride, The Celestial Maiden has descended from the heavens."

* * *

**A/N: And here's another chapter for you people! So, yeah, I put titles or epithets for Laxus, Lucy and Gray. Why? Because I just felt like doing it. Hahahaha :)**

**Paname: I really and absolutely love LaLu moments like that. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Miss Jester61: It's okay. Thanks for the support :)**

**xXimmortalXx and vexennight: Thanks for the review. I really love leaving cliffhangers that's why I only used Natsu :)**

**AnimeLuver778: Thanks for the review and here's a new chapter to read. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last Chapter:**

"The Thunder God and his bride, The Celestial Maiden has descended from the heavens."

* * *

Arriving late at the train station, Team Natsu was both disappointed and thankful. Disappointed for four reasons: One, because they didn't manage to finish the job. This will stain the reputation of Fairy Tail. Second, someone else finished it before they do. It's their pride and promise that no matter what, a Fairy Tail Wizard will always complete the task. Third, since they're not the ones that defeated these thieves or bandits or whatever one can call them, there's no money, meaning, no food. Fourth, since they arrived late, they didn't even saw a glance of who were the people that 'stole' their money. They did ask the people who witnessed the whole scene but all of their replies were the very same thing. The Thunder God and the Celestial Maiden. They suspected that those were Laxus and Lucy but what puzzles them the most was the 'bride' part. They asked the crowd to describe their appearances but they said that they were too far from the battle to see what they looked like, just a man and a woman and all they see were bright flashes of light. They stopped interrogating the people. This wasn't their job. They'll call the Rune Knights to arrest the culprits and head back to the City Hall to report of their failure. On the other hand, they were thankful to the people who defeated the bandits. Whoever they were, thanks. Now, they'll be able to continue their search for Lucy.

"Ne, Natsu, what does those people mean?" Happy was the first to spoke. They were walking rather slowly back to the City Hall. The Rune Knights arrived quickly and arrested the criminals.

"Mean what?" Natsu asked half-heartedly. He was walking behind Gray and Erza, both arms crossed in the back of his head, lost in thoughts.

"The Thunder God thing."

"Uhmmm. Don't know about that. Erza, Gray, whatcha think?"

"Nope. No idea. Erza, any idea?" Gray said, not looking back at Natsu and still walking.

"No clue either. Maybe we should ask the mayor." Erza suggested.

It was a good thing that the commotion a while ago caused the townsfolk's' attention to shift. Now, they will be able to enjoy a nice quiet walk, with no people fawning over them and whispering not too subtly behind their backs. Minutes passed and thankfully, they have reached the place. They knocked on the door but before Erza's knuckles touch the wood for a second try, it opened, revealing the man a while ago, beaming a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you for that!" He was jumping up and down; giddy to get rid of the thieves pestering their town.

"Uhmm…Mayor, If I may, we didn't finish the quest." Erza spoke up, a little too embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" The mayor was obviously puzzled by this and a bit worried that the bandits could wreck another thieving spree in their town.

"The culprits have been already arrested by the Rune Knights but we weren't the one that defeated them. Someone else did. When we got there, they were already down." Erza explained. All of the boys remained silent.

"I understand but I would still want you to have this money." Erza was surprised. Gray and Natsu's attention perked up. They might have matured to the men they are now but money is still money, right? Erza thought about this for a while and then answered.

"No, sir. We can't accept it." Erza said with pride. They have lost some when they didn't manage to defeat those thieves. They refuse to lose another this time.

"B-But…" The mayor protested. He too didn't want to lose his pride. He wanted to pay these children because they have come a long way and besides, the goodwill could boost his popularity in the coming elections.

"It's okay, sir, but we do have a question." Erza remembered the passenger's words a while ago.

"What is it?" The man's ears perked up in hearing something that could do some favor to these children.

"Can you tell us about this Thunder God and Celestial Maiden thing?" Erza was hopefully wishing that it was nothing but a man's spur-of-the-moment statement of awe. If it was, then there's a possibility that it could be Laxus and Lucy in town.

"Oh, that." The man's feature softened. "It was an old legend here in our town. You see, our town believes in deities, particularly in the Thunder God and his bride. Elders said that at the time before Zeref attained his immortality, there lived an orphaned girl, a mortal so beautiful, her eyes were soul-deep, hair that shames the golden rays of the sun, lips as red as the reddest rose and skin as immaculate and gentle as the moon's light. True to the meaning of beauty, her humility and modesty was rooted to her core. One day, the Thunder God happens to take a glance at her and at that second, he knew he loved her. He descended from the heavens to court her like a human, humbled himself despite his immortality. In a month, the girl has fallen in love with him too. Having no one left behind, she was taken to the heavens and made immortal. Legend said that when calamity and destruction comes, one or both of them will come."

"Wow. Man, that sounds over-the-top." Natsu commented. He was also disappointed that it turned out as far-fetched as a myth. Guess that there's no Lucy again. Just when they thought they have a new lead to find her. Natsu just sighed in silent frustration.

"Yeah, I was like that ten years ago…an nonbeliever" The mayor spoke again, face lost in torrent of memories.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"I was a fisherman back then and I still remember it clearly like it happened yesterday. Ten years ago, a demon attacked this town; all could have died in its wake if not for the Celestial Maiden and three of her most trusted Imperial Guards. One was a swordsman whose plumage changes its color from white to black; the other was a dragon with fire so lethal, it burns intensely and last was a magic knight capable of producing hundreds of lances."

"How can you know it was real? You could be dreaming." Happy asked in curiosity.

"I saw them fighting the demon. It was huge and the feel of its magical power was too evil to be a dream. Good thing was, in the end, they defeated it and disappeared. Forever." The mayor finished the story, smiling as he managed to recount the story of his youth.

"Thanks for the information, sir. We will be going now." Erza started towards the door. Natsu and Gray followed and soon all of them exited the building. Now, they will focus on searching for Lucy. With that thought, they happily started a new quest with new-found determination and a hopeful smile.

The mayor, now sitting on his chair and his arms in his table suddenly remembered something. 'Those children remind me of something. No, someone. Who were they?' Suddenly, images flashed through his mind. His eyes bulged in remembrance. He was certain now. 'They didn't change a bit, those children.'

"Thank you for defeating that demon ten years ago." He whispered to himself as he smiled at the memory.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo guys! And here's another chapter for y'all. Hahaha. Sorry for leaving that cliffhanger. I really want to put another.**

**VespraKiora: Hahaha. Sorry for stopping in that part :)**

**Paname: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved it. Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy this too. :)**

******xXimmortalXx and ****AnimeLuver778: Here's the explanation for the last chapter and thank you for the reviews. :)**

**Paralized: Thank you for loving the story and LaLu is the BEST! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Chapter:**

"Thank you for defeating that demon ten years ago." He whispered to himself as he smiled at the memory.

* * *

It has been an hour since they arrived at the hospital. Lucy's ankle was severely swollen and she was immediately rushed to the emergency room to be checked by the doctor. Apart from that, Laxus has been having a problem. He can't shake the feeling that there's someone following them. Mavis was right; they can't go to the guild yet. Not until they can figure out who it is and why. He's been feeling that way since they have exited the forest of Oak Town and went to the station. Even in the train, he could feel someone's eyes on them so he faked his nap on Lucy's lap to appear as if he doesn't notice a thing. The motion sickness was never an act. It was real, thankfully. When they arrived and fought those weaklings at the Clover Town's train station, even though there were many people that watched, he still could feel that there's someone that was really monitoring their every actions.

"Laxus?" Lucy opened the door, snapping him from his thoughts. There, he saw that her right ankle was bandaged up. The doctor was behind her.

"I'm here," Laxus was leaning on the wall, arms crossed in his chest. He motioned Lucy to sit at the couch beside him.

"Okay!" She smiled and limped towards the empty seat. Laxus then turned his attention to the doctor.

"Hello, I'm here to explain Ms. Heartfilia's condition. The sprain on her ankle did take quite the damage. Usually, sprains took a few days to recover but hers are different. It might take a week for it to completely heal." The doctor, a middle-aged man with a mustache stated professionally. He must be used to these kind situations.

"What activities should she do? Is she allowed to travel" Laxus asked. Lucy just listened to their conversation.

"That is a definite no. Until the sprained area is fully healed, I suggest that she should take plenty of rest and no taxing activities. It might get worse." The man's features knotted in worry. Laxus nodded in understanding.

"I see. Thank you, Mr…?" Laxus held up is hand as to shake the man's. 'Okay, this is weird. Laxus, trying to shake hands is really out-of-character.' Lucy thought.

"Dreyfus. Dr. Dreyfus." The man smiled and was about to say something when the nurse called out to him. It must be an emergency. He then turned back his attention to the two blondes and said his goodbye.

They were walking around Clover Town, searching for a hotel to check in when Laxus started to feel that familiar sensation again. They were being watched. He whipped his head around trying to find that person or persons that are pursuing them. Not now. Lucy is in a bad shape. She can't fight in her current condition. After a few seconds of trying to find whoever it was, thankfully, the feeling disappeared. It was noon now, the sun is high up in the sky and it was scorching hot outside.

"Laxus, look. A hotel. Maybe we should check in." Lucy pointed to a building not too far from the street they stood. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't poor either. Just average. This could do since they don't have enough money to stay at a high-class place. "How much money do we have?" Lucy asked. She was also concerned that they can't afford it and besides she really was aching for a nice soft bed. Her back is screaming profanities from sleeping for almost two weeks in a forest. No cushion. No soft pillow. No warm blankets. Just a tent in the cold grassy clearing.

"Maybe enough for a single room." The truth was, they have enough money to afford two rooms but he was just trying test Lucy. He wants to know if she could handle a grown-up and devilishly handsome man like himself for a roommate. Besides, they need the money for their transportation

"Guess it couldn't be helped. Let's go!" Lucy then ran towards the building despite her injury. She was eager for that soft bed no matter what the consequences are. This left Laxus completely stunned. He didn't expect that kind of reply from the Heartfilia. 'I thought she was a noblewoman? Aren't they supposed to be selfish drama queens who only care about pretty dresses and money?' he thought to himself as he was left standing in the middle of the street, carrying bags of clothes and other things while his mouth hang agape. She was a unique woman, isn't she? He couldn't help but smile.

Laxus finally was able to reach her in the building. They asked the receptionist about the rooms. Lucky for Laxus, he didn't have to tell the truth that they can afford separate rooms because there is only one left. 'Thank you for that, oh, sweet, sweet, dear, Mavis.'

The woman was clearly stunned to see the both of them in their building. They were celebrities in the magic world. 'That girl was the famous Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia and the other was the renowned Lightning Dragon Slayer and future master of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar.' She internally debated whether she should do her job as a receptionist or just sneak an autograph. Her job triumphed, but true to the code of fangirling, she can't help but be intrigued as to why they were together. They came from different teams. Did something happen? Did they switch teammates? And what's this? They were even willing to share the same room. 'Oh…are they a thing?' She can't help it. She kept staring at them. She wants to ask but her job held her back. So, to harness that fangirl energy from her core, she donned her utmost courtesy in serving these people.

Lucy and Laxus were oblivious to the receptionist's sudden burst of internal happiness. They just thanked her because of her courteous actions and went to their room. There, they could see a king-sized bed. Lucy jumped the second she saw the pillows, pure joy radiating from her. When Laxus went to the couch, she sat up, puzzled.

"Come on, Laxus, hop in, you paid for this." Lucy patted the empty place beside her.

"I didn't know you want a man that badly." Laxus smirked and the girl blushed.

"You know, just forget it. You can sleep on the couch." Lucy retorted as she dramatically laid her body, her arms and legs covered the majority of the rather large bed.

"Oi, oi, oi, I paid for these. Let me sleep in there too." Laxus protested between chuckles. Lucy moved to the other side to give way to the large bear of a man.

"Good Night, Electric Eel." Lucy yawned.

"It's still noon, Bug-Eyed Blonde." Laxus chuckled as both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"What the hell, Laxus!" Lucy gasped as she woke up when she felt someone hugging her. She opened her eyes only to see the person snoring loudly on her shoulders. He was tightly hugging her. Using her as a teddy bear, she can't breathe. She can't use her right foot but there's always the left one.

"…" Laxus was starting to wake up when he heard someone shouting. He sat up groggily only to be kicked in his right shoulder and flew away from the bed and land on the couch. "What was that for?" He shouted, angry that someone disturbed his precious sleep.

"What was that for? That's for choking me, stupid!" Lucy growled at Laxus.

"What? I didn't." Laxus' calmed down and spoke in an obvious tone of innocence. He has no idea of what he was doing when he's asleep. Understanding and sympathy dawned upon Lucy when Laxus started rubbing his right shoulder. She still could see the dark circles around his eyes. She shouldn't have reacted that way. The man was very kind to her even though he's quite rude. She needs to apologize now.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy trailed off. She bowed down her head in regret. Of course, Laxus was flabbergasted. The Heartfilia was continuously surprising him today. He didn't know what to do.

"It's okay." He said gently, trying to reassure the somber girl, although his shoulder really needs some tender loving care. It's beginning to irritate him. She sure packs some one hell of a kick. Lucy noticed Laxus' discomfort and immediately thought of a way to help him.

"Come here." The Heartfilia motioned Laxus to go back to bed in which he confusedly complied to. Lucy massaged Laxus sore spot. 'Oh, sweet, dear, Mavis, this feels good. This counts as another point for me, the Great Laxus Dreyar! Ha!' Snapping from his fantasy, he saw the girl wincing. Sitting up and using her feet to lift and level herself to his height, she's damaging her ankle.

"H-Hey, enough of that!" Laxus quickly stood up which surprised the meek girl.

"B-but…"

"I'm fine. Look." Laxus flexed his right shoulders. Indeed, it was alright. Wow. Lucy started to protest but the man added, "You should rest. Lie down, okay." The girl obeyed his words. The man joined her. They were facing each other. "Come here." Laxus gestured for Lucy to move near him.

'What's with Laxus? Is he playing with me? Well, better do as he says or I might get zapped again.' Lucy moved near him. He gently put his arms around her, as if trying to protect her and not choke her to death. Laxus didn't know what to do. The arm just moved on its own. What surprised him more is that Lucy also put her arms around his torso. She leaned into him, burying her face into his chest and falling asleep. She must really be tired from all the ruckus they have encountered that day. He closed the distance between them and buried his face into her hair, it was very a sweet smell and he enjoyed what probably the most peaceful sleep in his entire life.

"I think I like you, Heartfilia." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: And here's another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I'm really busy. I just hope you enjoy this one because yeah, Laxus finally admitted that he llllliiikkkkeesss Lucy. Hahaha. Thanks for the Follows and Favorites, by the way!**

**VespraKiora: Thank you for your never tiring support. Here's a new chapter to read. I'm sorry it took so long. :)**

**Paname: Yes! And Lucky Laxus too. Hahahaha :)**

**AnimeLuver778: Yes, the mayor was talking about Lullaby. The idea just came to me because the place is Clover Town. Sadly, Team Natsu didn't notice them but it'll come around :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter:**

"I think I like you, Heartfilia." He smiled.

* * *

Three days have passed and surprisingly, Lucy's ankle has been fully healed. The reason for this was explained by Virgo last night. Because of the Celestial Spirit Mage's unusual amount of three expanding containers, her stamina has developed her body to handle a fast-rate recovery. It was a proof that her body won't deteriorate due to incredible amounts of stored power. Both the blondes were more than thankful for the information. Three days halted their training schedule. Problem One is solved. Two more to go. And what are those? First, they have a stalker monitoring their every action. Laxus told this to Lucy and she was livid in knowing that fact. They didn't know who was it and what was their intentions. Second, they still have to pay the expenses brought by their stay in the hotel. It might not be as fancy but surely, a week's stay definitely amounts to something big. Laxus said that he would find a job and earn just enough so that they can pay their bill. Lucy volunteered to do it too but the man refused and outright stated that she had postponed her training long enough so he said she should train on her own. So here she was, in the forest of Clover Town. She didn't know what to do here.

"Open! Gates of the Goat, the Golden Bull, Giant Crab and the Centaur! Capricorn! Taurus! Cancer! Sagittarius!" She flicked four Golden Keys and four figures emerged in a soft golden light.

"Hello, how may I help you, Lucy-sama?" Capricorn bowed his head like a dignified butler he is.

"I will protect your nice body!" Taurus jumped up and down at the sight of his master.

"A haircut, perhaps-ebi?" Cancer snipped his scissors.

"Moshi! Moshi! Lucy-sama!" Sagittarius saluted.

Lucy cut to the pleasantries and explained what she wants or aims to do. All of the Spirits listened to her intently and when Lucy got to the part that they will attack her at the same time, they adamantly protested, saying that it was their duty to protect her and not to attack her. Lucy, expecting this, explained that she will just train and will see for herself if her reflexes were good enough. She was inspired by Laxus' speed last time. She wants to, if not surpass or equal him, at least be near his level of proficiency. The Spirits reluctantly agreed, seeing as it was an order from their owner.

"Okay, go!" Lucy signaled them to start on which they did.

Capricorn was the first to attack. He went straight at Lucy in his full speed and tried to punch her in the gut. Lucy, in turn, back-flipped and brought her whip. She extended it to Capricorn's arm and caught it. Using the momentum gained from her back-flipping, she sent Capricorn into the air, eliminating the first threat. It might take seconds for him to come back. Her train of thought was cut short when Taurus started barreling towards her. He tried to strike using his axe but the girl moved quickly and jumped into the blade. Before she could use her Lucy Kick on the Golden Bull, she saw arrows darting and whooshing towards her in an unbelievably and accurately fast pace. She stomped hardly on the axe causing it to strike and get stuck in the ground, bringing Taurus along with it. He might take a few minutes to unstuck it from its place. Noticing that the arrows are nearing her, she did another back flip, the arrows barely touching the skin of her shoulders. She needs to do something about Sagittarius. His expertise lies on range-type weapon and his aim is deadly. She needs to get near him but how? No, she doesn't have to. Lucy extended her whip and wrapped him. She then slammed him to Taurus who was still struggling to remove his axe from the ground. Victory is far from over when Capricorn made a comeback. He tried again to punch her, only this time in her head but fortunately, she managed to jump into the air, causing Capricorn's fist to smash the ground, leaving a large crater. Lucy, from the corner of her eye, she saw something fast moving. She forgot about Cancer! Just when his scissors could cut her hair, Lucy used her whip to grab a branch of the tree and shortened the whip's water-like rope, causing it to rapidly pull her. She then stood in the branch and called for a time out.

"That was very good. Thank you everyone!" Lucy said, panting and gasping for air. It was a restless exercise after all. All of her Spirits said their thanks, too before she dismissed them back to the Spirit World. Thanks to her intake of Spirit Energy, it wasn't just her that became stronger; her Spirits too acquired enhanced strength and not to mention, invulnerability. They can last longer in battle now. She might not be on par with Laxus' strength and speed but she can tell now that she really has progressed.

It was almost dusk when Laxus finished the job and he was clearly disappointed. It was just to defeat some lame old monster in a cave. Traveling took more time than fighting that weakling. All it took was a single spell for him to defeat the pathetic beast. On the other hand, he's happy because of the loot he has earned. This town really was as generous as they all say. It is more than enough to cover their fee in their stay at the hotel. It could even take them across two towns and be back at Magnolia by the first day of the next month, July. Now, with the money provided by the mayor, he was walking lazily back to the hotel they were staying. Unconsciously, his thoughts drift to a certain Celestial Spirit Mage.

'Was she okay?'

'Maybe I should have let her come with me.'

'Or I should have come with her training.'

'Is she safe? Maybe bandits have come for a payback!'

'I better find her, now!'

'Dammit, Laxus! Why leave her alone?'

His worrying was put to an abrupt stop when a little girl approached him. She was maybe two or three years older than Asuka and she was carrying a bunch of roses. They were all fresh and beautiful. There were yellow, pink, red… 'Yeah, that yellow one is her hair, that pink was her cheeks and that red one is her…lips. Wait, what? Am I comparing her to those roses?'

"Um, Mister, do you want some roses for your girlfriend?" Okay, for a child, she sure does know many things.

"Yes, give me one yellow, one pink and one red." He has no idea about these kinds of things. He just picked the color that first came into his mind and besides, why wouldn't he gave her flowers? They have more money than they needed. Might as well use it.

"Here it is, mister! I hope your girlfriend will like it!" The girl smiled as she handed him the flowers. Laxus gave her three hundred jewels in which she was quite surprised. He told her that she can keep the change. The girl thanked him and skipped happily on her way home.

'Girlfriend, huh? That girl sure does remind me of that Happy cat.' And Laxus also skipped happily and eagerly towards the hotel.

It was already dark outside when Lucy finished cooking. After her training that afternoon, she has decided that she will make dinner for Laxus as a 'thank you' gift. Thinking about it, she can tell that this was what a wife probably do: wait for her husband. She blushed at the thought. She, Laxus' wife. Mrs. Lucy Dreyar. She almost short-circuited thinking about marrying that dashing Dreyar. But after minutes of waiting, she started to worry. It wasn't like him to be so late.

'Where is he?'

'He should be here by now.'

'I should have gone with him instead of training.' Her worries were put to an end when the said man opened the door, holding…holding…holding… Are those roses?

"Um… Welcome back, Laxus!" She greeted him.

"Um…Here. I ah…bought them for you." Laxus looked the other way, trying to hide his blush and finding interest in the coach. Truth be told, he was giddy when he was walking but when he arrived at the door, all of a sudden, he can't help but be nervous. His heart began pounding like crazy and magically, he was nervous that she might not like it.

"Thank you. I love them." Lucy took the roses from his hand and unknowingly, her hand brushed his. She was also blushing furiously at Laxus' efforts. He's a Bad Boy Type and then he became this Good Boy in front of her. Oh, she could kiss him at this very moment but she didn't. Instead, she put the flowers in a vase. "Come on, Laxus. Dinner's ready." She motioned for him to seat.

At their table, Laxus recounted how he was bored about the mission. He told her that the travel took longer than defeating the monster. Lucy was surprised that he talked so animatedly. Never has she seen him talk that way and she doubt that her old self did too. She was truly enjoying this time with him. He's rude, cocky, perverted and full of pride but he was fun to be with. He always looks out for her. He's protective of her and even though he might not show it, he cares for her. And even if she didn't want to admit it, the guy was a total gentleman. He never took advantage of her. Not to mention, with that scar, he's a mysterious, handsome hunk. After dinner, Lucy volunteered to wash the dishes herself and insisted that Laxus should rest early. He was tired from taking that job even though he doesn't want to admit it. When she finished her chore, she has decided to take an early sleep too. Training is a killer. As she was lying down and facing him, she thought of all the things the man has done for her. She can't help but smile.

"Somehow, I find myself falling for you, Laxus Dreyar." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: To compensate for the late updates, I have written a new chapter. It took me hours to write this one despite the high dose of writer's block I'm currently battling. Hahahaha :D**

**Paname: Thank you for that. I hope you like this one much better because Lucy admitted that she llllliiikkkkeesss Laxus! :D **

**xXLakestarXx: That was one of my favorite parts too. I hope you find this one better. Thanks! :D**

**XLALUX: Oh, sorry about that. I really am not an expert but I'm still glad you liked the story. Here's the update, by the way :D**

**XxShyxX: Thank you for that one but I still hope that this one is better than the previous chapter. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Chapter:**

"Somehow, I find myself falling for you, Laxus Dreyar." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

They have now arrived at Oshibana Town. It was already afternoon and they should start searching for another hotel to stay at. Their one week stay in Clover Town has solved a lot of their worries. First, Lucy's ankle has been completely healed. Second, they managed to pay their fee on that hotel stayed at. Not to mention, they still have a lot of money left. Third, there's only one week left to complete Lucy's training and they finally can have their fateful reunion with their beloved Fairy Tail. Fourth, it's not just her training that progressed, their relationship as well. Somehow, one month of traveling caused the two of them to grow closer and know things their teammates might never be aware of. Fifth, her memories are slowly returning. Laxus was worried that when the time came, that she remembers everything, she will go back to her teammates and leave him. He still wants things to stay as they were. He hopes that their time spent together weighs more than her past. There's just a single problem still don't know who it is that keeps on following them.

"Thank God, we're out of that hell hole!" Laxus was smiling. In all honesty, using Lightning Body Spell would have been a better choice for him but Lucy insisted that they should take the train. The Lightning Dragon, of course put up a mild fight but eventually lost. He agreed that they will take the train on the condition that he will put his head on her lap. 'Way to go, Laxus! A totel of ten points!' He thought during the ride.

"Where are we going now?" Lucy asked.

"We'll find some hotel to stay at." He said without looking at her while walking around the street.

"Okay." Lucy flashed him a smile as she followed him wherever their feet might take them.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped their conversation and just enjoyed their own personal spaces. It gives them time to think about things they want to do and mentally solve their own worries. Thinking about a way to finalize Lucy's training, Laxus came up with an idea. They should take a quest. A guild near here might not allow them to do the jobs posted for them but if they ask the mayor, they might be able to do some. And to finally see the progress of Lucy, they will ask for an S-Class one. Maybe he can see if the girl is capable to be a candidate for the upcoming promotion examination. As they passed a boutique, he felt Lucy skidded to a stop. Impatient, he looked back at her. She was leaning at the window pane. Her eyes were big in amazement and longing, lips curved in a smile. He walked towards her, curious on what was the thing that held her attention. He saw it. It was worth the goddess attention. A golden necklace with a vintage quality, kind of like the one passed down to generations was gently laid in the shelf near the glass. The locket was simple yet elegant in its own way. It was a golden key the size of her Celestial Keys, with a vintage accent to it and seating in its supposed handle was a rose-colored diamond that changed into the one of the colors of the rainbow each time the sun's light shone on it. One second it was rose and then it turned to red, then orange to yellow, to green, to blue, indigo and violet and back again to rose when not in the presence of light. It was simply breathtaking.

'Keys, huh? Figures. Wait, when was her birthday again? Something July, was it?' Information dawned in his features when he realized that it was one week away until the girl's birthday. 'Wait, I haven't yet told her when her birthday is!' He'll buy it later and surprise her on her very birthday. First of July.

"Come on, Blondie!" He called to her. Lucy's eyes were sad when she was faced with the reality that the necklace won't belong to her.

'Goodbye, Necklace.' Lucy just sighed.

"There! It's a hotel. Come on!" Laxus eagerly strode towards a building. Now, this one was unlike the previous. This was a classy, fancy and obviously a five-star hotel for royalties. He debated if he should enter it due to its expenses but eventually came to the conclusion that they have enough money to pay for this kind of place, besides, they will take an S-Class quest. That should earn them loads of jewels. He just has to save enough to buy that necklace.

"Hey, Lucy." He called to her.

"Yes?" She was visibly upset about that jewelry that she was barely able to answer.

"Mind sharing a room with me?" He said in a teasing tone. This was a five-star hotel. It's compelled to have hundreds of rooms.

"No." The girl was not in the mood. Laxus just sighed and eventually got them a single room. Of course, it earned him raised eyebrows from the receptionist but he just shrugged his shoulders at the concerns and took the key to their suite. He volunteered to carry Lucy's baggage which the girl absentmindedly said yes and handed him the bags. When they reached the room, Laxus quickly threw the bags at the corner while Lucy just sat at the edge of the bed, still quiet. She can't take her mind off of that key.

"Lucy, I'll just run some errands. Stay here, okay?" Laxus called as he started opening door to exit.

"Yeah." Lucy can't help but sigh. That necklace sure is a beautiful one. Too bad she can't have it and the money Laxus has is only his. It would be too rude to ask for money when she doesn't have a way to pay for it. After minutes of sighing and pondering, Lucy didn't notice that darkness has already taken over her and familiar images and voices started to play in her head like a Movie Lacrima.

_They were inside a moving train. Sitting beside Lucy was man wearing white coat. His hands were on his chin and he was looking outside the window. He has droopy eyes and raven-colored hair. He's quite cute. Between them was a small blue cat sitting like a human. 'How is that even possible?' There are also two persons sitting in front of her. One was a red-headed girl clad in armor. She looks so beautiful and sophisticated. The other was a young man, probably the same age as raven haired one. He has pink hair and squinty eyes and his form looks like that of Laxus whenever they board a train. He has motion sickness too._

"_What kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?" Someone spoke. Lucy searched for who, only to find out that it was herself._

"_You can call me Erza." The red-haired girl spoke._

"_Erza's magic is beautiful." A small voice answered. "Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponents' blood!" Who was it? Certainly, it wasn't her. It was the blue cat. 'Wait, cats don't talk!'_

"_How is that beautiful?" She asked worriedly._

"_It's nothing special. I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." Erza turned to the raven-haired boy._

"_It is?" The so-called Gray turned away his attention from the window. He raised both of his arms in front of him. He put his clenched right hand on his open palmed left one and then concentrated for a while. Magic soon build up in his hands and when he open his clenched hand, there it is, a mark made of crystal. No, it wasn't a crystal, it was an ice. 'That mark, it sure does remind me of something. But what?'_

_"It's Ice-Make Magic." Gray announced._

_Suddenly, the image shifted. It was night and they were somehow outside a forest and there were old people behind her. She was just watching the three persons fight a gigantic monster. It has three eyes and somehow looks like a rotten tree._

"_Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Requip Magic…_

"_Ice-Make: Lance!" Ice-Make Magic…_

"_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Fire Dragon Slayer Magic…_

_Erza…Scarlet…_

_Gray…Fullbuster…_

_Natsu…Dragneel…_

_And the talking cat…Happy…_

_The image shifted again. This time, it was a construction site. People were scattered around. People Lucy didn't know yet sensed a familiar feeling of comradeship. These people bore the same mark as the ice sculpture made by Gray. Erza's voice spoke up_

"_Of course, Gray and Lucy should come too."_

"…_We're like a team, aren't we?"_

"_Us four."_

_Darkness has taken over again. There were no more images left. She was all alone. She started to cry but she heard a voice. Not just any other voice. It was hers. It was full of confidence._

"_One day, I'll become an S-Class mage like you guys. Promise!"_

_Time stood still for a moment and after a while, images started rapidly flashing through her mind. Those people that she initially didn't thought she knew, suddenly were being poured into her mind._

_Cana…_

_Levy…_

_Macao…_

_Juvia…_

_Gajeel…_

_Wendy…_

_Mirajane…_

_Mystogan…_

_Gildarts…_

_Elfman…_

_Freed…_

_Lisanna…_

_Evergreen…_

_Bickslow…_

_Carla and Pantherlily…_

_Alzack, Bisca, Asuka…_

_Romeo…_

_Laxus..._

_Team Natsu…_

_Everyone!_

She woke up with a start.

"Fairy Tail."

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry that I took so long to update. It's just that writers' block is everywhere. Ideas are seriously evading me but I have won the battle! Ha! I was originally planning to write a fluff but these ideas just attacked me all at once and there it is, it ended up Lucy remembering her past. **

**mromero18: Thank you for that. I'm already planning that love confession. It must be special. :)**

**Paname: Thank you for that compliment. And those two will have many things ahead of them. I'm sure of that. :)**

**VespraKiora: Thanks for that. The writer's block is such a trouble but thankfully, I managed this time. :)**

**AnimeLuver778: Thanks for those reviews. I'm sure to keep the story more exciting and dramatic. Hahaha. :)**

**xXLakestarXx: Thank you for those encouraging words. I hope you find this chapter exciting :)**

**I hope you find the chapter better than its previous one. Spoiler Alert: The fateful reunion is coming soon. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last Chapter:**

"Fairy Tail."

* * *

Laxus was strolling down the streets of Oshibana Town, searching for that necklace Lucy has been drooling at a while ago. Truthfully, the man has been giddy ever since he has thought of that idea. His 'errand' was supposed to ask for a job from the mayor then after getting one, he'll buy the jewelry but on his way to the City hall, he was worried that a precious jewel might be popular in this town and girls are vying and scratching and hair-pulling and slapping to buy one. And it might be very expensive for their puny little boyfriends. Ha! Thinking about it, Laxus can't help but smile internally. 'Poor Weaklings!' He thought. He plans to give it to her the day before her birthday. Lucy will never know what's coming for her.

'I hope our time spent together means something to her…What am I talking about? Of course she will. She will forget about me and move on to her life with that perfect team of hers and I will, too' No matter how he wanted to feel nothing, be apathetic and cold, he can't deny he cares. He can't pretend that he's cynical. No matter how he wants to resent Team Natsu, he can't deny that it's pointless. Someday, he'll lose her to them and he will be forgotten. He can't deny that every time he thought about returning, he feels blue. He doesn't want to return anymore. He wants to take Lucy somewhere far, someplace they could never find her and make her his. But she's not. She can't be his because she doesn't belong to him. She doesn't belong to anybody. She has to return. She needs them and they need her. But he wants to be hers. He wants her to return to him every time she needs help. He needs her too but he she doesn't need him. Reality makes a hard slap in the face, isn't it?

Without realizing it, he has already arrived at the door of the boutique. He scanned for the necklace, worried that someone has bought it already. There it is, still gently laid on its shelf. He sighed in relief. He quickly rushed inside, ringing the bell and alerting an old woman, no older than his own grandfather.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The vendor walked towards him from the counter and stopping near the window.

"Where's the key. The necklace one, with the color changing Lacrima" Laxus doesn't even know why he was rushing. He can't help the blood racing in his veins. Understanding dawned upon the old woman and after a while, her features softened as if she has regained ten years of her life.

"Ah, that, but young man, I believe it's not a Lacrima." She smiled at him.

"Then what is it?" Laxus crossed his arms in his chest as if he was waiting for answer.

"No one really knows." The vendor walked towards the window to get the jewelry. Laxus followed her. "Here it is." The woman handed him the necklace, it was light despite its golden appearance.

"It's light. It's not a real gold, isn't it?" Laxus commented. 'For a rich young noblewoman, Lucy really can't find the difference between a real gold and a fake one.'

"Nope, it's real. I don't sell counterfeit. I have it checked." The woman defended. 'Okay, Lucy has tastes.'

"How much was it?" Laxus cut to the chase. He has yet to go to the City Hall and get some freaking job to earn some money.

"Oh, but it's a precious one, m'boy. That piece of beauty in your hand was from a good friend of mine, the mayor of Clover Town. Ten years ago, he gave it to me…" The woman started to recount the history of the necklace but Laxus, impatient and rude as he is, intervened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How much was it?"

"It's for a girl, isn't it? Men, rich, middle-class, poor, swarm this place just to buy that jewel, only to fail."

"Just how much was it? I'm buying this one for the girl I lo…" Laxus said, impatient and irritated. When he realized what he was about to say, he quickly shut his mouth and blushed. It was embarrassing, for crying out loud! Confessing and blushing in front of someone, especially a stranger is beyond stupidity.

"..ve?" The woman continued. Laxus can't answer that, not because it wasn't true but because it was, after all, the truest of true. The old woman gave off a light chuckle and patted the young man in his arm. She already knew the answer. And for that, she relented and decided that this boy in front of her was worthy enough of the necklace. Men have failed to proclaim that out loud. They're too embarrassed in their pants to admit that they were smitten by women because of their ego. Men like that are rare these days.

"It's priceless, young man therefore it's free." She smiled. Laxus was surprised by this. How was it that others have failed? 'Well, let's count it on good ol' Laxus Dreyar charm!' He thanked the elderly woman and quickly rushed outside and ran to the City Hall for that job, grinning like an idiot he is.

* * *

Happy was sitting in one of the tables of the guild when he remembered something. Only a week away until Lucy's birthday. Before, they would sneak at her house and brought half-eaten, failure cake. He, Natsu and Gray were the one trying to bake. Of course, even though S-Class, the two would still bicker. Natsu always say that it should be burned so that the ingredients would be cooked. Gray believed otherwise. It should be frozen because he heard that ice cream cakes taste better than the plain one. And he, Happy would put the tastiest and most appetizing ingredient of all in that flour mush, Fish! That 'half-eaten' part was courtesy of Titania because she believes that she should be the taste tester before delivering it to the birthday celebrant. The cake was physically a colossal failure but in the end, the inclusion of different weird ingredients and destructive baking process has caused the cake to be surprisingly delectable. Lucy would always thank them for their efforts. Throughout the night, they will talk, make jokes, laugh at each other and when the clock strikes midnight, they always have an 'accidental' sleepover. How Happy missed those days and lost in his longing for those memories, he found himself crying in the middle of the day.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Mirajane came towards him from the bar, worried.

"L-Lush-hyyy's birthday is next w-week." Happy said between sobs.

"Oh, Happy…" That was all Mirajane could ever say. She also missed the blonde girl. Truth be told, she was always looking out for Happy whenever Team Natsu would sulk in a corner and have a conversation while holding a map. She patted the Exceed's head and hugged him to her chest.

"Lu-ushhyyy…I miss Lushy!" He continued sobbing and hiccupping as he tightened his hug on Mirajane as I he is holding on to his dear life. 'Oh, Lucy, come back. Please.' She thought.

The guild doors opened and Team Natsu entered. There's another defeated color in their aura. They must have failed again but something's different from their expression today. It was like they were anticipating something. Are they looking for a fight? They marched towards Mirajane. Natsu was the one on the front and just like that, the Take-Over Mage knew what was in their minds. It was Happy.

"Good Morning, Natsu, Gray, Erza." She greeted them with another one of those genuine smiles of hers. They also greeted her warmly despite their wavering hope.

"Happy, come on!" Natsu said, smiling. It was rare now, Natsu smiling.

"Where?" Happy looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We'll bake a cake, of course!" Erza smiled too.

"And this time, we'll practice more so that when Lucy returns, she will be surprised." Gray also smiled.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" Natsu's smile turned into a grin and just like that, Happy was already happy again. They nod their goodbyes to Mira and went to Mavis knows where to bake a massive and highly destructive cake.

"Please, Lucy, return." The Take-Over Mage silently pleaded.

* * *

Lucy was still sitting in the edge of the bed, relishing herself in the memories that were coming to her. God, she missed them. She was crying yet what was on her face was a smile. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. Her teammates must be worried of her but she has to wait until everything is settled. They will return to the guild by the end of the month and they will be together again. It was all thanks to Laxus. It was him that helped her. And for that, she can't help but be more enamored to his Knight in Shining and Electrifying Armor.

"Laxus…"

"_**Huh? Who's that? Ah…that big-boobed newbie, huh."**_

"Big-boobed…"

"Newbie…"

"_**Tell her if she becomes my woman, I'll help out…"**_

"Be his woman…"

"_**Ah, isn't this the princess who's the cause of all this?"**_

"Princess…"

"Cause of all the troubles…"

"_**THIS IS FOR LUCY!"**_

"You've defeated Flare for me?"

"_What are you doing?" I asked him._

"Was that Ryuzetsu Island?"

"_**What you see." **_

"Laxus…"

The door creaked open and Lucy's train of thought was cut short by the sight of a blonde man, holding a sheet of paper in his right hand, sweating and panting heavily.

"Laxus, I remember now." Lucy stood and faced the man.

"Oh…" That was the all he could come up with. He didn't expect this. He was excited and happy to meet up with her to discuss the mission that he got from the mayor. It was hard work pleading something that should be for the guild around this town but he managed to convince him through the use of his S-Class status. And he came home into this. It was a waste to hope for someone like her to be able to have feelings for someone like him. She was an angel, so pure, gentle, delicate and innocent and he was what? A person who only knows power and wrath. A demon. He lowered his head in embarrassment of even assuming that they could be something more than friends.

"H-Hey, Laxus to Earthland." Lucy was waving her hand in front of his somber face. "I said I remember..."

"I heard it the first time, Blondie." He looked at her with serious expression as he held her hand to stop it from waving in front of his face. "I guess this is goodbye, then?"

"Goodbye? Why?" She took her hand back and placed the both of them in her hips and scrutinized him, leaning a little bit closer, pouting.

"Because you remember them now and you'll leave me and you will…" Laxus feels like the joke is on him now. He's the one who will be forgotten and now, he's running out of words.

"Join them? Then forgot about you?" Lucy raised her voice in annoyance. Seriously, the man's already what? 26 years old. The Lightning Dragon Slayer just nodded his head and then lowering again. She was right on target. A bullseye.

"Laxus, look at me." Lucy said sternly but when the man didn't respond on her request, she shouted. "LAXUS DREYAR, LOOK AT ME!" Now, this got his attention. He leveled his face on hers and he was surprised that she was also sad despite shouting like and angry mob.

"What?" He neared her and silently whispered, his right hand clenched on the paper and his left was touching his back pocket where his gift for her was hidden.

"I will join them. They are my teammates." This made his spirits drop down significantly.

"I knew it! Ha!" He laughed, hysterical, trying so hard to conceal his real feelings. Lucy, watching the fool making a whole lot more fool out of himself, was irritated by his inattention and to snap him out of his stupidity, she has decided to give the man her own version of 'zapping'. She might not know any Lightning Magic but a woman has her ways. And by that, she means a hard slap on his face. She concentrated a bit, trying to build strength on her right palm and…SLAP!

"Shit! What was that for, you Blondie!" Laxus was growling because apparently there was a stinging red, hand-shaped spot on his face.

"That, mister…" Lucy pointed at the spot on his left cheek. "…was because of your inattention and making a fool out of yourself. I haven't even finished speaking yet!" Lucy fumed. And right this very moment, the Great Laxus Dreyar was silenced.

"Yes, I will join them because they were my teammates." Laxus flinched at hearing those words. "But I won't leave you. I can't leave you." She said softly.

"B-But how is that even possible?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Laxus, you have your own teammates too but we belong to the same guild. We'll see each other every day and it doesn't mean that we belong to different teams that we won't talk anymore." Lucy looked up at the man's face. Finally, he was coming to his senses now. "And…I will never forget you. I owe you my life and for that I am eternally grateful." Lucy hugged him. Laxus was surprised by the girl's actions yet find comfort in her words. She was right. They can't leave their own teammates. He understood that now. Nakama.

"Thank you, Lucy." He also hugged her and in that second, he was highly tempted to give her the present. 'No, not now. It will be a surprise.' Lucy broke from their contact which earned her a frown from the man.

"Now, tell me about that mission." She flashed him a smile that made him probably the happiest man on Earthland.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, guys! I'm sorry it took centuries to write it. Middle parts of stories are really confusing and are always subject to writers' blocks. Hahaha. I don't know why but I am eternally grateful to the song, "You and Me" by Lifehouse. The chapter was inspired by that song. Anyways, I really am sorry if I write short chapters. It's just that long ones aren't really my style and I was, I don't know, "trained" to keep my paragraphs short and concise. I hope you all understand.**

**AnimeLuver778: Sorry for the wait but here it is. I hope this one is better. :D**

**Lightningeye: Oh, if Natsu starts butting in, he will surely answer to me. Hahaha :)**

**Paname: Oh, I'm sorry, my friend but I won't spoil anything right now. Hahaha. I want to keep it exciting. :3**

**Miss Jester61: Thank you. I hope you find this chapter better than the previous one. :D**

**XLALUX: Thanks for that comment but I can' promise to write a longer chapter. But, as promised, here's another chapter.D**

**mromero18: Thank you for that and here's the update. I hope you'll like it :)**

**xXLakestarXx: I get that a lot, the 'weird' part. Hahaha. But the 'Picasso' comment was what pushed me to write even better. To be compared to a well-known artist is an honor. Thank you. :))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last Chapter:**

"Now, tell me about that mission." She flashed him a smile that made him probably the happiest man on Earthland.

* * *

Lucy is in the middle of searching for an enormous Wyvern. This was what Laxus was talking about when she asked him that afternoon. It was apparently an S-Class job and more importantly, irritatingly and surprisingly her solo mission. Of course, she objected and said that he should come along too. The man replied and said that, "You're absolutely right! I should tag along so that I can watch you." It's either he misinterpreted her or just said it to tease her. Knowing him, it's probably the second one. Take note, it's 'watch' not 'help'. It was probably one of that man's grand schemes to punish her. She did put up another mild fight but before she could fire words from her mouth, the man presented an offer she can't possibly refuse with heavily tempting reason. He intends her to join the S-Class Examination but disappearing for four months would put a strain on her amount of job records, thereby eliminating her from candidacy. The only way for her to join is to complete an S-Class mission. Laxus said that, with this, adding the fact that he was the one that supervised her, he'll be able to convince his Gramps of her status and with this quest, she'll be able to determine her strength. She was effectively silenced because she can't argue with that. She promised to her team and to herself before her disappearance was to become an S-Class mage like them and she intends to keep it.

It has been almost a week since they have arrived here and they have only started searching for that blasted creature yesterday after they had checked out from the hotel they were staying. Laxus was confident that, with her abilities, she'll be able to find it in no time. But there's no way she's confident. Today's the last day of June and tomorrow's her birthday. Just as promised, they will train for one month and return to the guild. How she missed her teammates and their highly destructive, radioactive and hazardous cake. She'll surprise them, eventually.

However, even for her, a mage who has an immense amount of magical energy, tracking a monster despite its huge appearance is quite a work. She's not a Dragon Slayer for crying out loud! She doesn't have that sensitive nose or that good hearing they all seem to possess. She's a Celestial Spirit Mage. She can't smell that creature. And she doubted that even a lion, goat, bull, crab, ram, scorpion or even a horse could smell it. Laxus wasn't even helping at all. He would just follow her wherever she goes despite knowing full well where that Wyvern was. She's a Celestial Spirit Mage. Her main attribute doesn't lie on physical prowess but rather on intelligence, versatility and teamwork with her Spirits. She should think first before going head-on. Sighing, she thought of a brilliant idea. She took two Silver Keys from her key holder and recited,

"Open! Gates of the Canis Minor and the Compass! Nikora! Pyxis!" Two little forms emerged from the light. Laxus raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden action.

"Okay, how can those two help in a situation like this?" He gestured at the deep verdant forest surrounding them, obviously teasing her.

"Just watch, Sparky!" She flashed him a triumphant smile which clearly disturbed the other blonde. Lucy turned to her Spirits.

"Plue, can you smell some monster around here?" She asked the Canis Minor.

"Puuun Puuun!" Plue replied as he bobbed his head up and down as if he was saying yes.

"Good. Pyxis, help him." She smiled and turned to the red bird.

"Piku." Pyxis saluted.

After a few minutes of smelling and searching, both Spirits returned to Lucy and both raised their arms in their northern direction, signaling that they have finally found the hiding place of the Wyvern. Lucy then dismissed them back to their realm. Laxus was stunned by this. He didn't know weak Spirits such as that can actually help Lucy. And they were right; the creature really is in their North. Just like that, his definition of weakness and strength was immensely changed. Lucy, watching the man, came to the conclusion that he didn't expect that two, small and Silver Key Spirits could actually do something. She gestured him to follow her which the man silently complied to. When they finally reached the northernmost part of the town, they have discovered a cave.

'Figures.' Lucy thought. It was a large beast so it made perfect sense that it will be here.

They entered a cave and there, they found the sleeping form of the beast. It was really massive and was thrice the size of a regular one. They also heard that it doesn't even eat plants. It was a carnivore and therefore humans were also part of the food chain. Thinking about it, made Lucy's skin crawl.

"Be careful, Blondie. That things' really dangerous." Laxus dared to tease and chuckle in a situation as dire as this. Lucy began walking towards it but before she could reach it silently, she stepped on a stick. Nope, it wasn't even a stick. It's too hard to be a thin wood. She looked down only to be frightened at the sight of a bone. A freaking human bone! She held her screams but it was futile for as she looked back at the monster before her, it was wide awake with its red eyes, flaring of anger were directly staring at her. It bared its fangs and gave off a deafening roar. She turned to look at Laxus, panic coursing through her veins but he was nowhere to be found.

'He must be hiding. That idiotic…' She didn't even finish her thought when the creature lunged at her. Luckily, she dodged it and rolled to her left. She took her whip and extended it towards the monster only to find out that it too was missing. She heard some flapping noise. 'Oh, great! It can even fly. Hurray for me!' The Wyvern flew towards her but she thought better, she dodged again and began pouring more energy on the whip and wrapped the whole length at the creature's neck. She pulled her whip and slammed the creature in the hard solid ground and took one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy called out and in a flash of soft golden light, there stood her hairdresser.

"What can I do, Lucy-ebi?" Cancer asked.

"Use Altarf Blade: Hundred Slice Dance." Lucy quickly ordered the Spirit. The technique was unconsciously inspired by Gray's Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance. During her training sessions while she has amnesia, she and Cancer thought that there should be more ways that they could put better use to the Giant Crab's speed and precision. Now that she has regained her memories, she named it in honor of her teammate's powerful attack.

"Ready? Go!" Lucy threw the monster towards a nearby empty space, uncoiling the whip and retracting it back to its original form. Cancer, with his speed, soon followed and managed to go there before the Wyvern.

"Altarf Blade: Hundred Slice Dance!" He called out the name of the technique as he prepared his scissors and performed one-hundred slicing attacks with precise, fast and powerful strikes. And just like that, the mighty monster was defeated.

"Good job, Cancer!" Lucy cheered and sent him back in his world. Not long after, Laxus reappeared behind one of the boulders, clapping at her.

"That was a good job, Blondie and that concludes your training." He stopped clapping and smiled at her.

"You." Lucy was seething at being left alone to fight the monster, silently walked towards him. She didn't expect that Laxus would really do it. She took her whip and cracked it in front of Laxus, almost touching his boots.

"H-Hey, Lucy, enough with the jokes, okay?" Laxus walked back, frightened. Lucy still cracked the whip.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" He backed up more, hands raised as to surrender but he was cornered. Oops, wrong move. Lucy didn't respond. She aimed her whip for his foot. Laxus jumped in time just as the cracker hit the ground where he was standing seconds ago.

"Please, I'm sorry. There, happy now?" Laxus Dreyar, scared beyond his wits at the fury of a woman, begged on his knees, kept his eyes closed and readied himself for eternal damnation like a sacrificial lamb. Never has he been afraid of his life. Not even Titania Erza or Demon Mirajane could do that to him.

"Better." Lucy smiled at him like she was never angry in the first place.

'Women. You can never understand them.' He thought.

"Come on, Laxus. Time to go, it's already noon!" She called to him at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not actually planning on writing this chapter but the I can't ignore the training requests. Anyways, the chapter concludes how much our dear Lucy has grown. I didn't use two Spirits this time so that you can gauge how much a single summon can do and there you have it. Of course, she was still inches away to be in Laxus' level and by the way, I did purposefully made it look like our 'hunk of sexiness' (according to Lightningeye. :D) was a little bit of a jerk so that it doesn't look like that he's gone soft. He, is the Great Laxus Dreyar, after all! **

**Note: Altarf is the brightest star in the constellation of Cancer. I really patterned it after Mr. Mashima's way of naming of Lucy's attacks. Love you, by the way, Mr. Mashima! Please don't yet end your work and can we have at least some LaLu action. Please, I'm begging you. :)**

**As for the reviewers (if that was what they were called), here they are, I want to thank you all for those reviews. They did give me the courage. What am I saying? It feels like I'm saying goodbye. Hahaha. But, no worries, I promise to finish this and that's A SOLEMN VOW TO TAKE! :)**

**Lightningeye: Thank you very much for that. Laxus really loves Lucy and I will never let anyone come between them because LAXUS IS THE HUNK GOD OF ELECTRIFYING SEXINESS! Hahaha :)**

**Kishka24: Thank you for those encouraging words. I'm sorry I won't be able to grant the 'horrible cake thingy' because it will probably take too much time and I really suck at anything related to cooking. And I won't stress on my writing style anymore. :)**

**VespraKiora: Hahaha. I was actually planning for Lucy to dump the guy (as a joke to the readers) but the I thought that 'Nah, I still love my life' and so I just gave him a dose of his own 'zapping' to let him know that Lucy is not someone to drop a friend or *ahem* a boyfriend. :)**

**mromero18: Oh, don't be so harsh on the guy. He was a jerk, we all know that but at that moment, he sure looks like a cute lost puppy, searching for his master. Hahaha :)**

**XLALUX: Thank you for those wonderful words. I hope you find this chapter better than the last one. And I sure will keep my promise to update as much as possible to finish the story.**

**Paname: Hahaha. That thought also struck my mind but like I said, our dear Lucy is much to innocent to elope. :)**

**AnimeLuver778: Here it is, as promised and the S-Class mission Laxus forced Lucy to undergo is the end of her training. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And here it is, the reunion that we've all been waiting for. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you find this a whole lot more exciting than the previous 22 chapters. The first paragraph was a suggestion from Paname. Told you so, it's brilliant idea! :)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Come on, Laxus. Time to go, it's already noon!" She called to him at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

It was now morning at Magnolia and the train driver has just announced that they are now arriving at the station. The sunlight and the bustling of people caused Lucy to wake up to the face of a grinning man beside her and what's more importantly she wasn't just merely sitting beside the man. She was leaning into him, using his chest as pillow. Under normal circumstances, she would have Luck Kicked the man to death but today's not an ordinary day after all. July 1. It's her birthday.

"Hey, there Bug Eyes. Happy Birthday!" Laxus smiled at her. 'Oh, no, I'm dreaming, right?' She was surprised that the man knows her birthday. It's either creep-worthy or sweet. In her daze, she forgot to close her mouth which earned her another grin from the Dragon Slayer.

"T-Thank, you." She blushed at him then turned her head away to hide it. It was too late. He already saw her red tomato face. When the girl still didn't look his direction, he took something from his coat pocket and put it in the girl's hands.

"Here, it's my present for you…" Lucy, seeing the thing in her hands, can't mutter a single word. Her heart raced, butterflies fluttered in her stomach despite not eating a breakfast yet and face became redder than before. "…hey, is that all I can get? Silence? A simple tha…" Laxus, by all means cannot be reached right now because our dear Lucy has braved the challenges and kissed the man on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Sparky!" She smiled at him and by Mavis, Gramps, Precht or whoever Guild Master Fairy Tail had, he was also blushing that the color 'red' doesn't even exist in Erza's hair anymore.

'Hey, maybe I should give her more necklaces soon.' Laxus thought to himself in one of those 'manly happiness' of his.

"Laxus. Laxus. Hey, Laxus!" Lucy waved her hand in front of him. 'Okay, this has gone quite enough. I've been dazing off since I met her.'

"Wha..what?" Okay, he was caught off-guard again.

"We're here." Lucy pointed to a nearby sign that said, "Welcome to Magnolia Town!"

"Come on, we have a guild to surprise." Laxus shot her a smile that, if not for being a strong mage of a girl, she would have melt right there, right now.

"Hai!" Lucy smiled as he followed the man.

* * *

"Mira-san, do we a new issue of Sorcerer Weekly?" Levy asked the white-haired beauty in the bar.

"I'm afraid we don't have one for the past month." She replied.

"What? It's kind of weird, though. Anyways, I need to go now, Mira-san. Bye!" The bluenette said as she approached Gajeel. Mirajane waved her hands as if to say goodbye too, smiling. Those two really does seem to get 'too' close that Mirajane can't help but shift her mental gears to 'Take Over: Fangirl Soul.' She's grateful that Levy seems to be a little bit busy. Thanks to Gajeel, that girl would have been reduced to a mess at the disappearance of her best friend.

Sighing, she looked at Natsu's Team. They were again sitting around a table, deep in thought but instead of having that tense and silent mood they always have, somehow, they were comfortably smiling as if they were lost in memories. On their table, was a carefully made cake and not a hazardous-looking abstract art. 'So, they did manage to bake without any destruction. If only you could see this, Lucy.' The barmaid sadly smiled.

It has been a month after their failed attempt in finding Lucy at Tenrou Island. If only they could have gone sooner, they would be able to finally find her. But fate isn't really in their side at that time. They still have hope on finding her, though. But the moment they left that island, her scent has vanished again. It only gave another sense of dread on their hearts. They're minds are swirling with questions of 'What Ifs'. And the stress of this cat-and-mouse chase is taking its toll on their strength. Team Natsu seems not as strong as their epithet implies. While the whole guild does have their share of effort, the team has contributed so much, so much that after every stinking, seemingly useless job they took, finding Lucy is the most important because night after night they go on rounds along the country of Fiore, going home, only disappointed and crying themselves to sleep.

The guild do have the occasional parties but not as over-the-top and rowdy as ever because they can't be insensitive to the feelings of the orphaned team. All Team Natsu do is group in one corner, Erza holding the map and pointing in a particular town, asking either Natsu or Gray if they have searched the area. Happy, oh no! Happy cries all day. Mirajane only took the liberty of lulling him to sleep. Charle, who at first seems aloof at her blue companion, warms up to him, even crying with him so that he won't feel alone, especially now when all of his team mates are drowned in their search.

What worries them the most is that, how is it that there is no communication from their Blonde companion, not even a thought projection, at least? That question, whenever mentioned only submerges the team to another state of depression. On the other hand, Master Makarov and the Thunder God Tribe were also worrying about Laxus. Where could he possibly be? That solo mission was supposed to end months ago. Is he with Lucy or is he searching for her. At the very least, why is it that he doesn't contact. They do trust him to be alive; after all, he is a candidate to be the next Guild Master. Today, however, everything will be different. Too different for all they could possibly expect.

There's a creaking at the guild doors. Meaning there is someone who has just entered the building. Fed up with all the disappointment caused by their hopes, they just ignored it, not even bothering at a simple glance, no curiosity. Not anymore. Days, weeks, months, whenever some tiny sound made at those entrance or even shadows looming, all of their heads will whip with enthusiasm only to be disappointed at how it wasn't the missing Heartfilia.

"Hey, weaklings! I'm here!" A booming voice woke the whole guild from their trance. All of their eyes suddenly saw a large, blond, grinning man.

"Laxus?!" The Thunder God Tribe said, surprised and at the same time relieved that he was alive after all. Laxus saw them and nodded his head in greeting.

"Hey, come over here. Don't be shy." He said softly to someone who is hiding behind him. Of course, curious, the whole guild tried to squint their eyes to see clearly. Then she walked in, hands behind her and face apologetic.

"H-hi, everyone…I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Time stood still for everyone at the sight of the blond girl.

"L-lu…c…ceee…?" Natsu stuttered, shock, amazement, disbelief, relief and lots of other emotions contorted his face in split seconds then, he ran, ran as fast as he can 'till his feet hurt, even stumbling on tables and chairs. He can't take his gaze away from her. No, He won't take his eyes from her for if he does, she might disappear again. He cried, no matter what people will say, he cried 'till his eyes burn, preventing himself to blink. He can't risk it. He can't possibly make another mistake. Just a little more and he will reach her. And he did, finally, he hugged the blond with all his might, sensing her, smelling her sweet familiar strawberry and vanilla scent. It was her. No imagination. No magic. No illusion. Then a painful cry escaped his lips, a cry that released all those four months of sadness.

Erza, Gray and Happy followed after him in that split second, cried and destroyed any table or chair that might obstruct their path. Then they reached her. She was the very same girl they all loved. She's finally here. No more sadness just Team Natsu and everyday quests. They all hugged her and cried, cried 'till all of those hidden tears dried out.

"LU…SHIIEEE!" Happy hugged her, burying his face in her chest with tear-streaked eyes.

"Lucy! Don't you ever leave us again!" Erza scolded in her tears of joy.

"We really missed you!" Gray said, tone wavering as he tried to control the waterworks.

Soon, all guild members followed suit and in a moment, the Heartfilia was surrounded by everyone in the guild, crying their eyes out, hugged her and thanked the heavens for her safety. When all of the commotion died down and everyone is in their seats, well, not really everyone; Team Natsu refused to sit and insisted on staying with her, standing and guarding. Lucy then looked and smiled at Laxus, who was still standing behind her, watching the commotion dissipate. She smiled at him and he nodded as he walked to join his fellow teammates. She then turned her attention to the whole guild, specifically Team Natsu and asked.

"Who are you?"

"What? Y-you're joking, right?" Natsu took a step back, disbelief and shock visible in his eyes.

Team Natsu, took a step back, they can't believe what the girl has just said in front of them. No, no, no! After finally reuniting with their long-lost teammate, this happened? What is wrong with this world? How stupid fate can be. I-it just can't. All those memories, it was all gone. Just like that? Laxus scoffed.

"LAXUS!" Erza bellowed.

"What have you done with her, freak?!" Gray growled and put on a stance, ice formed in his hands, ready to battle.

But before the two could make a go for the man in question, Natsu surged forward, fire in his arms, screaming insults at him. Laxus just dodged each and every attempt of attack, chuckling as if to taunt the Fire Dragon Slayer more.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted at Natsu who froze and stopped his fighting. "I was just kidding! Come here, you guys!" She laughed and raised her arms as if to welcome her teammates in a hug, in which they did and all the tension building up in the guild quickly evaporated. How they missed those cheerful laughs. However, their reunion was short lived as men in black cloaks appeared at the guild.

"Hello. We meet again, Celestial Spirit mage. Come with us or this guild shall perish!" The man in front greeted them, possibly the leader spoke up.

"That voice!" Lucy gasped at hearing the man's voice.

"Who's he, Luce?!" Natsu asked.

"Hello, my name is Mnemosyne from the guild, Erebos." The man intervened.

"A dark guild." Someone said.

"H-he's the one th…at kidnapped me…." Lucy trailed off. At that revelation, Fairy Tail grew angry. How dare he, whoever he was, kidnap one of their members. Natsu lunged at the man, all of his earlier rage at Laxus, poured into the kidnapping bastard but before he could reach him, the fire in arms were quickly disintegrated, more so, he can't summon his magic. The guild was shocked and Mnemosyne smiled in victory. But what the man didn't notice was a fist fueled with lightning came in contact at his face and he collided in a nearby table. Take that, you silly bastard. All of the dark guild members dissipated while the other Fairy Tail members took their stance and battled an opponent of their own. It's payback time.

'You took her away from us and now you'll do it again?!' That was their unified thought that brought their magic to higher levels of power.

"Open! Gates of the Lion and the Centaur! Leo! Sagittarius!" Two spirits then came in a flicker of light.

"Arrow of Regulus!" Lucy ordered.

"Regulus Beam!" Loke fired a beam of light at Sagittarius' arrows, enchanting it with Light Magic.

"Take them down, Sagittarius!" Lucy turned to the horse-man.

"Moshi! Moshi!" The Centaur released the arrows, golden light emanating from the arrow tip; leaving trails as it shoot in the air and pierced several of the dark guild members. However, victory is far from over as her two spirits disappeared without her closing their gates. Not again! Someone has sealed her powers once again, but who? She heard a snicker among the commotion.

"Where's the Master, Happy!?" She shouted at the blue Exceed.

"H-he's at the meeting!" Happy answered.

"Guess we should handle this ourselves." She muttered under her breath.

She took a glance at her teammates; they are fighting with reenergized passion. All of them are just toying with their opponent. Erza, sliced each member one by one. Gray froze everyone who stood against him and Natsu, well when did he regain his powers? All of his opponents were toasted. She smiled at them.

She felt her magic powers returning but just as she summoned a spirit or two, she saw Laxus, kneeling, beaten by Mnemosyne, bruise covering his face. Maybe that's why she felt her magic returning, someone used the technique on Laxus. That also explains why Natsu regained his powers. Her pulse raced. She glanced at her belt; her keys were missing as is her whip. Where are those? It must have been lost in the commotion. She turned to her left, nope, she turned to her right, and there they are, under the pile of tables and…and they are too far. She turned to Laxus. Oh no! Mnemosyne is casting a spell at the beaten man and by the looks of it; it was powerful enough as pressure around it seems to grow heavier. Abyss Break! Laxus can't fight when his powers were sealed. The cloaked man released the spell. Time stood still for her. There's no time left so she ran, ran as fast as she can to reach that man and in a split second, she knew what those fluttering feeling she always felt around him. She loved him. She reached him and stood in front of Laxus, taking the full blunt force of the attack with only her body. Suddenly, a cry of pain was the only thing that can be heard followed by a deathly silence.

"LUCE, NOOO!" Natsu shouted on top of his lungs. All Fairy Tail members, who managed to incapacitate all of their opponents whipped their heads at the blinding light and when it dissipated, their eyes saw the body of a blond, bruised and gasping for air. Mnemosyne saw this. He was quite shocked and disappointed.

"Tch. Now that she's dead. There's no reason for us to have her. Her magic is useless. What an idiot." Mnemosyne announced and teleported himself and his comrades out of the building. All that was left in their places where puffs of smoke. Laxus, having regained his energy, rushed to Lucy's side.

"L-L-L…axus…" Lucy spoke, pain evident as she spoke. Laxus, sat there, held her hands in his, crying.

"Lucy, why did you do that? You can just leave me, you know. I would survive." He said in between his sobs. Just as Lucy could answer, Team Natsu was at her side, crying their hearts out.

"Lucy, w-why did you do that? Are you stupid? Are….y-you..." Erza, wiped the never-ending tears from her eyes with her arms, still trying her best to hide her sadness, reprimanded her but it was a futile attempt. Tears soon flowed out and no words came out.

"Lushyyyyy… Don't die yet. It's y-your birthday. W-We made a cake f-for y-you a-and…" Happy can't finish his sentence because he was crying and gasping for oxygen. The words the Exceed left echoed through the minds of the people around them. 'Die.' 'DIE.' 'DIE!' slapping them the hard reality.

"Lucy, please don't do this to us! You just got home and…and…and now…" Gray couldn't finish his sentence; he just hugged her barely conscious beaten body. They can't lose her again. Lucy, feeling the grief of her brother figure, took out her right hand that Laxus was holding and gently patted Gray's back saying that it will all be alright.

"Natsu…" She barely breathed but still managed to spoke up. She looked at him straight in the eye and removed her hand from Gray and cupped Natsu's cheek. It was damp from all his crying and continued while enduring the pain on her battered body. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise…I'm sorry I won't be able to…to...be S-Class." She managed, coughing blood. "I guess I really am weak." She chuckled, her arm weakened, causing her hand to fall which Natsu caught. He put it in his lips, his hands trembling.

"Luce, you're gonna be okay. You're not weak, prove that to me. We're going to do jobs as soon as you get well. You, me, Gray, Erza and Happy…and…and…and you still have to…pay your rent." Natsu begged. Seeing these, the whole guild went silent and wept their tears in sadness. This was real. This wasn't like last time that they thought she's gone. They were here, watching the girl who changed their whole world dying. Levy buried her face in Gajeel's shoulder, unable to bear the sight of her best friend's untimely demise. The Iron Dragon Slayer patted her, trying to calm her muffled screams and sobs. Evergreen was comforted by Bickslow and Freed. Mirajane hugged both of her siblings, understanding full well what the team was going through. Charle comforted the crying Wendy.

"Please stay alive. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Team Natsu is becoming more hysterical as they chanted those words.

"La…xus?" Lucy spoke, barely a whisper.

"Yes. I'm here, Lucy." Laxus squeezed her hand. He was sobbing the whole time. Never have the whole guild saw Laxus like that, so full of grief. To them, he was the most powerful. Indestructible and invincible, yet why it hurts too much for him? It was obvious, the girl has reached out to him, touched him to the core. Mirajane saw this but no amount of that kind of affection will make her a matchmaker in this dark moment. Flashbacks of her sister's supposed death came crashing in her memories, tightening her hold to her siblings.

"Laxus, t-thank you for everything…" Lucy gently caressed Laxus' gift on her neck. "...who knows I'll die this way…" Lucy chuckled and looked at him, his face contorted in sadness and eyes drowning in tears. "…I can't risk you dying…y-y-you will be the next to lead the guild. The n-next…" She winced in pain. "…G-G-Guild Master."

"Lucy, you're stupid! I…I don't care about that anymore…If losing you will be the reason, I don't want it anymore…Please, please, please stay with me. I love you!" Laxus begged, hugging her in his chest. She was cold. Lucy was taken aback by his confession. She didn't know he loved her, too. She then smiled.

Mustering the last of her strength, she lifted up both of her hands and cupped Laxus's cheeks. She rose up and kissed him full in the lips, tears streaming from her face.

"I-I love you, too…" She said as her body went limp, closed her eyes and breathed her last, all the while smiling at the thought of seeing her friends one last time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you find the chapter heart-racing. Truth be told, this was written way before chapter 9. I started writing this one the moment I finished the 8th chapter. Meaning, this chapter is the reason for my late updates. There were actually three inspirations for this one. First, the YouTube video of MoonlessNight126 entitled Laxlu (Nalu) - For you Only. The second one was the book of Nicholas Sparks entitled The Choice and finally, the second movie of the Amazing Spider-Man. The death scene of Gwen really moved me and made me add more scenes here and edit the lines to give more feeling. Anyways, thank you everyone for the support you gave me. It really gave me confidence to write and finish the story. As for the reviews, thank you for those encouraging words.**

**mromero18: Thank you for that. I hope this chapter has made an impact to you. :)**

**Lightningeye: Thank you for being a fan. The words you gave really pushed me to my limits. I hope it's not just 'seriousness and humor' can be felt in this chapter. This is most likely the piece that I ever put a lot of effort on. :)**

**Paname: As a fellow, LaLu fan, thank you for the suggestions and encouraging words you gave me. I hope that you'll finish you story because your ideas were very splendid. :)**

**Ghostunderasheet: Here's the update and to clarify, the story took place three years after their return from Tenrou Island hence the ten year time skip. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last Chapter:**

"I-I love you, too…" She said as her body went limp, closed her eyes and breathed her last, all the while smiling at the thought of seeing her friends one last time.

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy!" Laxus, still cradling the unmoving body of Lucy, frantically shouted. Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer, in her shock cannot answer but merely rushed to the side of the panic-stricken blonde man.

"W-Wendy, please! Please heal her!" Natsu begged, crying everything he had. Seeing the crazed look on the people around the battered body of Lucy, the blue-haired girl sobbed but still continued her duty. She needs to do this now. She put both of her hands on top of the blonde girl and concentrated. Even though mute, her mind was screaming 'Please, Lucy-san!' When it seemingly failed, she poured more magic but even it was futile. She stopped and put her hands on her lap.

"Wendy, why are you stopping now?!" Gray can't help himself but to shout at the girl. He didn't mean to sound so angry but it just came from his mouth. The girl broke down in tears and just shook her head as if to say no.

"Please, Wendy, do it one more time. Please! Please! Please…" With every pleading, Erza's voice trailed off, seemingly giving all the last of her hope.

"I-I-I can-n-n't…I'm s-so s-sorry…" It was one of her few words before the waterworks started again. She pounded the floor with her fists. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy-chan…I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Laxus-san..." She said, barely audible.

A shadow appeared in the opened doors. All guild members, except the mourning group in the center looked. There stood the person they were all trying to reach, a girl with long wavy blonde hair that reaches down her feet wearing a pink robe. No, it's not just a single person. Together with her, their current Guild Master whose face contorted from a smile to agony as he saw what was laid in the center of destruction. Laxus, looked up, mute, bruised and sobbing.

"Gramps…" It has been such a long time since he saw him like that. Like a child lost and all alone. It surprised the old man that made him paralyze in place. The blonde man looked at the person beside his grandfather and all he could see was red. "You…how dare you!" He shouted, seething in anger.

Mavis was taken aback. All guild members rushed to her in defense. She was the founder of Fairy Tail, after all but she can't defend herself in this situation right now because she knew that as much as Mnemosyne, she has a fault too.

"I'm sorry…" The First, still frozen in her child-like state, started to tear up. How can this be happening? She was the Fairy Tactician; she won every battle, every war she commandeered.

"Sorry?! Is that all?! Will that 'sorry' be enough to bring back Lucy?!" Laxus shouted but when the girl didn't respond but merely lowered her head, he bellowed. "ANSWER ME!"

"Laxus, calm down. I brought her here so that she can explain everything." Makarov intervened, trying to calm down his grandson. When Laxus was finally silenced, he gestured for her to start her explanation.

"Lucy went missing three months ago as we all know. From what I have heard from the conversation of Laxus and Lucy's Spirit, Loke, she was supposed to be kidnapped to be used by Mnemosyne in his plans."

"Wait, who's Mnemosyne?" Erza, finally turned her attention from Lucy's body to the First's explanation. She was still puzzled by Laxus' reaction to the first Guild Master's arrival.

"He's from the dark guild, Erebos. I found out that his plan involves using a Celestial Spirit Mages power and keys to unseal a forbidden Magic. A Magic that will let him absorb the entire continent's Magic Power to usurp the position held by Acnologia and Zeref as the strongest being in the history of Earthland. He plans to enslave not just the people who don't know how to use magic, not just the mages but also the Dark Mage and the Dragon King himself." All of the guild was stunned by this revelation. All except the crying blonde man burying his face in the dead body of his love. When they didn't manage a reply, not even a squeak, she continued.

"The reason why probably no one can pinpoint or smell Lucy in her location was because she sealed any traces of her existence to prevent anyone, especially Mnemosyne for finding her. Seeing as she went into a trance and had amnesia, it must be unconsciously."

"Wait, amnesia? Trance? Where the hell did those things came from?" Gray managed to ask in his shock. Mavis looked at him in a sad way and explained.

"Mnemosyne's power involves the ability to seal memories and powers. That's why he needed keys because his power can only seal and not unseal." Now this one was what made them understand the whole situation. Natsu's, Lucy's and Laxus' sudden loss of power in their battle minutes ago.

"But that doesn't explain why she had a trance!" Happy persisted.

"The three months she's gone was because her soul slipped into the Celestial Realm and the moment she woke up, the seal she has been unconsciously unlocked that's why you smelled her, right, Natsu? You and your teammates went to the Island. That's why I sensed that there were other people there."

"Wait, you sensed us and you didn't even spoke or even told us?!" Gray became angrier that moment. His idea was really a brilliant plan, after all. It was just this old hag that made it harder for them.

"Please, you must understand…Lucy's power is going haywire at that time. S-She has absorbed too much Spirit Energy from the Celestial Spirit World. If I didn't order her to train for a month, she will be dead by now. Too much energy will make her body deteriorate. She already has two containers of Eternano. An addition of another without the body's proper stamina will slowly kill her." One month. Is that all? Why didn't Lucy or Laxus contact them? Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The reason she didn't spoke to them when they were on that island. The reason they were too late despite her being there the same night. She's hiding her. She's preventing them from meeting each other.

"And you told them to avoid us and never contact us?" Erza figured correctly.

"Please, I only did that to protect the guild. I covered her tracks for a month so that…so that…" She trailed off, lost in her guilt and realizing that she slipped another information that might make them angrier.

"You what?! Just what did you do?! Did you know, Oh, Almighty Founder that you took her away from us?! Her own teammates and family!" The Ice-Make Mage was also seething in anger.

"Please, you have to believe me; I did that for the family. I did it for everyone here. Her powers might cause unprecedented consequences. I have to take precautions." She pleaded, crying that everything is all her fault.

"And because of that, she died." Natsu spoke silently. "Does her life matter to you?!" Hearing this, Mavis winced and took a step back, putting her hands in her face to cry her eyes out.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry…"

"You call yourself a Master? You're just a child!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu, enough of that!" Makarov chastised him. Mavis was still crying.

"Natsu's right, Gramps." Laxus, briefly recovering from his agony, slowly looked at him, pain evident in his blood-shot eyes. He then turned his head to Mavis. "You call yourself Fairy Tactician? Well, guess what, you succeeded in killing her!" He laughed like a madman.

* * *

Darkness was all she could see or she couldn't see at all. What time was it? What day was it? Where is she? She couldn't tell but there's only something certain in this seemingly endless void, she was afraid, alone and sad.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Anyone here?"

Nothing.

"Please, anybody?!" She started to cry.

Nothing.

"Lucy…" Someone spoke. A woman she knows she's familiar with.

"Who's there?"

"We're here, Lucy." She turned her head back and was surprised by what she saw.

"Mama! Papa!" She ran towards them. Jude and Layla gestured for her to hug them, in which she did. Finally, they were reunited once again. "I missed you so much." Tears of joys started to form from her eyes that she can't help it but broke down at their mere contact. This was real now. It's not just a dream.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" Layla tried to get her attention, using her hands to pat her daughter's cheeks. It was damp. "…you have to return now."

"B-But w-why? W-We j-just met and…and…" Lucy started crying again.

"Lucy!" Jude said sternly which made the young girl stood straight. "Stop crying. You are a member of the Heartfilia Konzern and you should be a dignified and a matured young lady. Don't give me that after you firmly stated your resolve." He paused to look at her. The crying has halted and she has now seen reason at her father's sudden seriousness. His face relaxed and a smile formed on his lips. "Lucy, remember your other family who recognized you just as Lucy. Isn't that the sole reason you stood out against me?" He chuckled.

"Fairy Tail." She nodded. She remembered now.

"Lucy, it's not yet our time to be together but one day, it will be. And one more thing…" Layla paused and looked at her with a stern motherly smile that seems to be more of a warning glare than a warm gesture. "That boy. What was his name again? Ah, Laxus! Dear, won't you introduce her to us." Lucy gulped. Uh, oh.

"Y-Yes, Mama." She sweat-dropped. It has been a long time since she saw her mother but she sure knows that when she made a face like that, Layla Heartfilia is very serious.

"Sweetie, all you have to do is wake up and you'll be fine." Now that's a real smile from her mother.

"Lucy," Jude called. She turned her attention at him. "Happy Birthday." He smiled as she heard sobs around her.

There were four people and a cat around her, all of which have their heads lowered and silently sobbing. There was a man crying and hugging her. He has large muscles, a strong manly scent, probably from his perfume. He has blonde hair in which she gently ran her fingers though. Laxus almost jumped at the sudden contact. He raised his head from her chest and saw her, eyes weak yet undeniably alive.

"Laxus." The girl smiled.

* * *

**A/N: And here's another chapter for everyone. I know, I know, I'm a despicable and horrible person for writing that chapter but I'm a die hard LaLu fan. I shall not let myself to end this with a death. Hahaha. Did I managed to convince you that it was the end? C'mon, guys tell me, okay? I really want to know your reactions. Is it heart-breaking or what? Please, I reply, okay. I just really need it. :)**

**Miss Jester61: My friend, I shall break the laws of physics just to let this two love birds be together. Hurray for Lucy's birthday! Hahaha :)**

**R3iga1004: Thank you for the unwavering faith for our LaLu. And just to clarify, you are DEFINITELY RIGHT! LALU WILL PREVAIL! :)**

**Lightningeye: Is it really that heart-breaking? Oh, please, tell me yes. I really want to know if I succeeded in making a sad chapter. I've been experimenting and researching about how to make a sad piece for months.**

**mromero18: I will most definitely won't leave you hanging like that. I hope you find this chapter comforting.**

**Paname: She won't die because she has yet to take her solemn vow. :)**

**XxShyxX: I won't kill her. That's for sure :)**

**Immortal Horse: Thank you for those important pointers but someone said that I should not stress over my writing skills. If it's clichéd, so be it. My type of villains are mysterious and 'the unknown'. I will not change that just to deviate from the cliché. But don't get me wrong, if I were to write another fanfic, I'll experiment on it. Thanks :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Last Chapter:**

"Laxus." The girl smiled.

* * *

Afternoon came after Lucy's sudden revival from death. When they saw her beaten and weak yet fully alive, they can't believe their own eyes that those tears they were having a hard time stopping broke again. She was finally home with them, not home with her parents in heaven. But when they were about to start a welcoming party that involves a lot of those punching, table-throwing and most definitely shouting the Master intervened. He said that they should let Lucy peacefully rest in their guild's infirmary while they cleaned the mess they have made during their fight. Makarov ordered his grandson to take Lucy in the infirmary to be healed by their resident doctor, Wendy. Yes, he did order him to bring the girl to a place she could rest but when Laxus did what his Gramps thought he won't do, and by that, it means, carry Lucy like a newly-wed couple, he could now see those great-grandchildren running happily along the guild, causing, ahem, destruction and mayhem he will be taking care of. He didn't know if it was a happy thing or a stress to be reckoned with. He could just sigh.

When Laxus carried Lucy like one of those bridal styles, Lisanna could have sworn that she heard her sister's mental gears working. She looked at her face. Uh, oh, she knew that face and considering Mirajane was crying moments ago, her Matchmaking Magic, would be increased tenfold. She didn't know that her sister too had undergone that Second Origin thing and she also didn't know if Matchmaking Magic really exists or it's just her sister. She could only sigh.

When Team Natsu was about to follow Lucy, the Master stopped them and restated that she needs to peacefully rest in the infirmary and by that, he means, be alone. Of course, missing and protective of her, they put up a fight and said that they should be with her wherever, whenever and however she is and questioned why Laxus gets to be with her and not her own friends. The Master replied with a fixed glare that silenced them and merely stated that he will join them momentarily. Without anything left to do, Team Natsu said their apologies to Mavis for their inappropriate actions in which the child didn't accepted because she has much more at fault in Lucy's condition than them. And just like that, they were again a one big, solid guild. But surprises are yet to end.

Team Natsu were at the bar talking to Mirajane and Laxus. The blonde man was recounting Lucy and his one month adventure. There were actually two reasons why he did that. One was to inform them of Lucy's progress and previous condition because obviously, they were her teammates. They were shocked at how true it is of the danger she posed for herself and ecstatic to hear that she has undergone a rigid training method to keep her promise, her vow to them, to be an S-Class like them. The second reason was just to rub it in Natsu's face how they have grown closer. He could see it in Salamander's face. Ha! The jealousy. There is no way Laxus would discard a chance to inflate his already colossal ego.

A mailman came at the bar and gave the barmaid a magazine. She was surprised by what she saw and her already working mental gears were given a boost. Laxus saw these too and in that second, he knew who on Earthland was following them and it wasn't Mnemosyne or his men. It was Jason of Sorcerer Magazine. Erza noticed it, followed by her teammates. They saw the kiss they shared before Lucy passed out but they were still astonished on what they saw. In the cover was Laxus carrying Lucy. She was leaning into him that it looked like she was really enjoying the feel of the man's hard chest and muscles against her body. In that moment, all of them blushed the same shade of red that even Titania's scarlet hair would be called pink. In her moment of glee and excitement caused by her Take Over: Fangirl Soul, Mirajane furiously scanned the pages, almost ripping the whole paper to shreds. When they reached the article, they saw the first picture in the cover page as Mirajane read the text.

_"Blondes and Blushes, The Perfect Color and Fairy Combination: Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia!"_

_"June 14 of year X794, Laxus Dreyar was seen at the morning streets of Oak Town together with Lucy Heartfilia. Rumors by the townsfolk said that the two mages were really involved seeing as Laxus carried the girl with no hesitation. An elderly woman who the two asked where the train station was situated stated that the two might actually be in the stage of elopement. When asked on how can be she sure of it, she added that the two looked like they were too hasty in such an early morning."_

Mirajane paused and then looked back again at the article. Laxus saw the following pictures of them around Clover Town. One was the one where they he was sleeping on Lucy's lap, the second was when they fought the bandits, the other was at the hospital Lucy's ankle needed medical attention and the next one was at the hotel where they stayed at. He silently backed away from the preoccupied readers and exited the building so that they won't notice him. Those people would definitely squeeze every ounce of information from him, especially that Demon barmaid. He then activated his Lightning Body Spell and went to a nearby forest. The people of Magnolia Town probably knew about the whole ordeal and when that Jason hears of him, he'll surely never gonna stop bugging him.

Mirajane noticed that the man involved was nowhere to be found. She was disappointed that she can't extract those juicy details right from him but then again, there is always Lucy. 'Oh, that's it! Lucy will definitely help me.' She internally smiled her devious and scheming grin. She then continued to the next paragraph.

_"Following their 'alleged' elopement, the couple went to Clover Town. The picture on the right put more evidence at the elder woman's claims at Oak Town was indeed true. They apparently put up another spectacle of public display of affection on their way to the next town. The picture shows how much Laxus 'enjoyed' Lucy's tender loving care or in this case, her lap as his pillow."_

_"At their arrival at the station of Clover Town, bandits soon attacked the passengers and ransacked the whole train and people of their loots. Word has it that these thieves have been going their way for almost a month. Thanks to these Fairy Tail mages, the town was saved. The picture on the left side proved that their teamwork was indeed unbeatable. Due to their heroic acts, the couple has been given epithet that tied them to their local legend, The Thunder God and his wife, The Celestial Maiden."_

"Wait." Erza intervened. Mirajane paused and looked at the team in front of her.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"That legend. We've heard it before, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Natsu answered for Gray.

"It's Clover Town, right, Mira?" Erza turned her head to the barmaid.

"Yes, it seems so."

"Natsu, Gray, how long has it been since we defeated Lullaby?" Erza turned to her teammates. She's finally figuring out the pieces of the puzzle.

"Well, adding the years we spent at Tenrou Island, that would be ten years." Gray answered. Suddenly, he understood what Titania means.

"Oh no, Lucy was actually there. She was the Celestial Maiden the mayor has been talking about." Natsu surprised the people around him with his quick perception. He was an S-Class now, after all.

"And those Imperial things that he said? I remembered I used Ice Make: Lance against that demon." Gray finally remembered.

"And I remember now. I used two armors. One was Heaven's Wheel and the other was Black Wing. Those two have wings. The other was white and the one was black."

"And then he said dragons and fire!" Natsu was also shocked by what they all learned.

They were both proud and disappointed. Proud that they figure it out and there's a whole new legend made around their fight against Lullaby but disappointed that they just realized it now. They could have had their reunion long time ago and spared Lucy of her near-death experience.

"Hey, guys! Can I continue now?" Mirajane said. She was very impatient when it comes to matchmaking her guild mates.

"Y-Yes, M-Mira-s-san." Natsu stuttered. Well, it's not just Titania they are afraid of, after all.

_"On the same day, the two were then seen to be entering a hospital. Rumors said that, due to the relationship the blonde shared, the Heartfilia is currently pregnant and is undergoing her test to ensure the safety of their child…"_

Mirajane paused and looked at the people listening to her. They were livid to hear the news. Natsu pounded the counter which caused their drinks to spill. As for Erza and Gray, both were emitting large amount of magical aura. 'So this was the reason the magazine was quite late.' She thought.

"LAXUS!" Natsu growled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Erza bellowed.

"That son of a…" Gray seethed.

"Um, guys, calm down. We really don't know what happened. It's Jason, right? His articles are always sensationalized." At this, the team seemed to calm a bit. It was indeed true and the outrageous articles about them were a proof. They motioned for the barmaid to continue.

_"After leaving the hospital, both blondes went to a nearby hotel. A receptionist, whom insisted that her identity remain in anonymity, testified that the two shared a bedroom for about a week. Occupants of the same building said that Lucy only left once. The reason for this is unknown however words said that it may be to get another check-up from her doctor. On the same day, the alleged father, Laxus, left earlier than the girl, probably to buy her needs. He came back to the building at dusk, carrying flowers for probably the mother of her child."_

The article ended and Mirajane can only look at Team Natsu with a sweat drop on her head and mouth agape. They were once again furious.

"This, I cannot forgive! An exaggerated check-up is one thing but sleeping together?!" Erza was the first to speak, anger emanating from her.

"And there were even witnesses! That bastard! What the hell is he planning?!" Gray barked.

"LAXUS!" Natsu shouted. But before they could leave to find that bastard of a culprit, the infirmary door opened and there stood the 'pregnant' woman the news has been talking about.

"Lushy!" Happy called out to her.

* * *

**A/N: I am very sorry everyone for updating late. I had this killer headache and I really need to rest for quite a while. I am sorry I won't be able to reply to your reviews because I just sneaked in to type and upload this chapter. Special thanks to the following for their reviews:**

**Paname, mromero18, R3iga1004, Immortal Horse, Kesuna, Lightningeye, Miss Jester61, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, ftftramenluvr, babymunkhcin. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Last Chapter:**

"Lushy!" Happy called out to her.

* * *

They were still debating if they should comfort Lucy on her pregnancy or just play dumb and let her tell them when she's ready because in all honesty, it was very tough for someone so unprepared to be a mother in such a sudden. Her mother is not here to guide and help her throughout the stages. There was no one to explain to her the changes she will undergo. She's all alone. No one will take care of her. How about the expenses? How can she complete quests and earn some money to provide for the baby? And won't it complicate her pregnancy if she went for jobs? And considering Laxus is such a jackass, he won't help her. He might probably give her some money but even that won't suffice. Lucy needs someone who will take care of her. Poor Lucy. They could only cry for their teammate. Lost in their internal battle, Team Natsu didn't realize that the girl who was on the second floor, opening the infirmary doors a moment ago has reached them already with Happy burying his face on her chest.

"Uh, hey, guys?!" Lucy waved her hands in front of their faces, her face creasing in worry.

"Oh, Lucy, are you okay, now? Shouldn't you be resting right now?" Erza babbled in haste and panic. They have decided that they will wait for her to tell them.

"Y-yeah, a-and why are y-you up already? Aren't you weak? Gray, at first stuttered but when he noticed that the girl was up already, he became worried.

"Yeah, Luce, you sure does heal fast." Natsu examined her, circling and eyeing her entire body with questioning eyes. She just sweat-dropped. Natsu was beginning to look like a pervert.

"Well, uh, I heal fast. It's one of the training I've undergone." At the sound of the word 'training', their guards fell down. Training means beating one's body and if Lucy beats her body, the baby might, might get some complications. They kneeled, cried and hugged the blonde tight.

"Waaahhhh! Lucy, we're so sorry. If… if we could have gone with you on that quest nothing of this would have happened! We're sorry!" Gray cried. His hunch four months ago was right. He shouldn't have let her go all alone.

"Luce, this all our fault! We should have been there with you!" Natsu tightened his hold on Lucy's knees which the blonde found really disturbing. Another sweat drop for Team Natsu.

"I-It's okay, everyone. I'm here right? I should be the one apologizing, not you." Lucy smiled worriedly. Her teammates might have gone nuts searching for her.

"No, Lucy! This is all our fault. We can't forgive ourselves for doing that to you. Please, if it means getting even, punish us!" Erza pounded the floor with her armored fists.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm really fine and please you could stand now."

"B-But, Luceeee!" Natsu cried again when he started to stand up.

"I promise, I will give half of my rewards to you." Gray hugged the girl again as they stood. Okay, Natsu's not just the only one. Maturity made her male teammates perverted.

"Me too a-and…and I will help you out when you have difficulties. I'll stay at your apartment until everything's okay." Erza hiccupped, eyes red from crying.

"Count me in, Luce. After all, since you've been gone, we don't, we don't destroy anything anymore. I'll even give all of my rewards to you." Natsu hugged her tightly. Poor Lucy. She won't be able to do more quests this time.

"I-I'm f-flattered b-but, I'm fine. I can do my quests now with you so that I won't be a burden to anyone." Lucy tried to pry them off from their hold but each time she did, they would only tighten their hold.

"No, Luce! Nothing is alright!" Natsu cried.

"A-and you are not a burden to anyone!" Gray added.

"Please, Lucy, we don't want to lose you." Erza hiccupped again.

Happy, who has been watching silently the whole spectacle, flew towards Mirajane with a very confused face. He asked her on why on Earthland Team Natsu was acting like idiots again. The barmaid motioned for the Exceed to move closer and whispered something on his little cat ears. Listening intently, he can't help his tears from falling down.

"Waaahhh! Lushy! I'm sorry too!" He then flew over to Lucy's head and cried.

"Eh, Happy, you too?!" Lucy, who at that time was busy with her three sobbing teammates, gained another sweat drop at the cat's actions. They became weirder.

* * *

Nighttime came and Team Natsu still didn't want to tell Lucy that they knew of her pregnancy. They rounded up the whole guild and told them of the news but immediately added that they shouldn't yet tell her that they all knew and just wait for her to be ready to come clean. The Master, who at that afternoon went to Era to report the attack caused by the dark guild, Erebos, arrived at sunset. He said that their guild was free of any faults since the commotion was because of self-defense. He also told them that tonight he will announce the participants of the S-Class Exams this coming week.

Team Natsu were still talking to Lucy when the Master called all of the S-Class mages to join him on the second floor. They were still looking apologetic even when they were climbing the stairs. 'What's up with them?' Lucy thought. It was very strange for her teammates to cause a crying spectacle then became so serious and quiet all of a sudden. It could be another one of their pranks to get back at her joke about not knowing them but considering her state right now, it's not a good time to prank her. She wasn't that completely healed yet. She looked at them. 'The time has come.' It was what Lucy can only think ever since she started her first mission with her goal. Even battered and bruised in the guild's infirmary, it was all she can think about. When Laxus brought her there, he said that he will talk with his grandfather about her situation. She was happy at his voluntary help that she can't help but kiss him in his lips. The man, overwhelmed and blushing at that time simply can't speak and quickly walked outside. Cute. 'Speaking of Laxus, where on Earthland is he?!' She panicked. He was supposed to be there, aligned at the back of the master, who when she saw the expression, she became worried. He was looking at her with sad, apologetic eyes. 'What? Master too?!'

The guild doors burst open and inside walked the muscular Lightning Dragon Slayer. Makarov noticed him and Lucy saw the old man's expression. He was angry at Laxus.

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted. Laxus who at that time, is walking towards the second floor, flinched and stopped.

"What, old man?" He said with bored eyes.

"Laxus, I thought I taught you better than that?" Surprisingly, the guild master's expression became solemn. The whole guild looked at them.

"Huh? Taught what, what?"

"Laxus, you're an egomaniac, a pervert, I know that. I'm your grandfather. I raised you. You even tried to take over the whole guild…" Laxus visibly flinched. "…but I've always looked past them because you are my grandson. Because I know deep inside your hard and cold exterior, you care for your family."

"What? I don't understand you?" Laxus sweat dropped. He didn't know if he entered the right guild or what.

"But this!" Makarov held the Sorcerer Magazine. Laxus saw it and blushed. "I never would have imagined you as a very irresponsible. I watched you grow and I never believed that you'll do something so stupid! I've always taught you to respect women!" Makarov was a furious red now. Veins started to appear on his neck and face.

"And how was it carrying a girl with an injury be called irresponsible?" Laxus barked back. He was confused by what they were talking about so he looked at Lucy but even she was also puzzled.

"You call this injury? Look at Lucy! How is getting Lucy pregnant an injury?" Makarov gestured towards Lucy and growled.

"WHAT! I'M JUST WHAT?!" Lucy intervened, shouting on top of her lungs, breaking the silence.

"Luce, don't worry, we will take care of you!" Natsu shouted from the second floor. Laxus heard it. 'So they were the one who caused this lunacy.'

"Yeah! We don't need Laxus. We will take care of you. I promise." Gray added.

"Lucy, you're pregnant? But we didn't…" Laxus' face was blushing yet full of confusion.

"Ahhhh…Stop it, Laxus!" Lucy was also blushing when Laxus was about to complete his sentence.

"Laxus, you will take full responsibility for this. No blood of mine shall be an irresponsible idiot." The Master ordered.

"Y-Yes?" I was Laxus could muster. He was still puzzled. Did they do it?

"M-Master, I am totally, definitely and absolutely not pregnant!" Lucy managed to shout while being overwhelmed by stares and a heating face.

"WHAT?!" Every guild members shouted. Obviously, they all knew. What a nosy guild.

"But the hospital and the hotel." Makarov insisted, quite disappointed that those great-grandchildren were not yet coming.

"Hospital? Hotel? Ah, that! I tripped on my ankle and Laxus brought me to a hospital. A-And the hotel…" Lucy babbled but when she was about to explain the hotel, she can't help but get redder. She fiddled with her fingers and lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"What? What happened in the hotel?!" Mirajane squealed and her eyes bulged like a hungry monster in her glee and excitement.

"Well, uh, you see. How can I explain this?" Laxus rubbed the back of his head. Mirajane and everybody else's heads were raised. They were obviously anticipating development. It was like one of those 'Hallelujah moments.' "Well, the receptionist said that there's only one room and considering Lucy's condition, we decided to take it. That's all." He sighed.

"But how about the kiss?!" Mirajane practically rolled her tongue. She's trying to wrap up this whole LaLu thing on her mind as quickly as possible. Laxus saw Lucy blushed. She was so embarrassed that the whole guild was hearing all about this so he decided it's time to shut the Demon up for good.

"I think I made it clear that I love her. Pregnant or not. So shut the trap up." He shot glares around the whole room, especially Natsu who, even in maturity, was still dense. The Fire Dragon Slayer misunderstood this.

"You wanna go, Thunder Princess?" Salamander challenged Laxus. But before the blonde man could answer, Makarov intervened.

"Enough! Now that everything is cleared, you can now climb up here, it's time to schedule the wedding day. Hehehe." Makarov joked.

"MASTERRR!" Lucy wailed. Even when she was covering her face with her hands, everyone could see the furious red blush on her cheeks. The Master laughed at this.

"Hahaha. Sorry, Lucy. Now, back to business." He straightened up and turned to all members. "Annually, the promotion exam will be held at Tenrou Island but this year's event will be quite different from any other S-Class Exams we've undergone. I know you gave all of your heart, spirit and strength to every mission you took but to better give a higher percentage for someone passing this year, I have decided to let anyone who have already completed an S-Class mission join. I know, I know. You are not allowed to take one but it is possible when you have supervision. Any questions? No one spoke. They all knew of that one single fact. Taking this career as a mage requires learning the mechanics and rules surrounding them. "No? Okay, all those who will be called, please step forward."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Cana Alberona."

"Freed Justine."

"Juvia Lockser."

All those who were called were all anticipated, considering the amount of magical power and experience they have in their profession, they were the obvious choice. Knowing that, they all just nodded and kept silent. What they didn't expect was the next candidate.

"And the last one was my future granddaughter-in-law, Lucy Dreyar…ah Heartfilia!" He laughed together with the whole guild.

"Master!" Lucy puffed her cheeks. Laxus saw this and blushed. She's such a cute girl.

"Ahahaha. I'm just kidding, Lucy. Okay, okay. The current S-Class mages will choose who they will battle. Participants, if you defeat them, you'll be automatically considered as an S-Class You have one week to train. That would be all!"

"I'll take Lucy on!" A male voice shouted.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. So, if anyone is still puzzled if what is the 'vow' I've been talking about, it is Lucy's promise to be an S-Class. Anyways, i hope you find the chapter good. Thank you for the following people who reviewed. Love y'all :)**

**Paname**

**xxxLucyxharemfanxxx**

**Lightningeye**

**mromero18**

**XLALUX**

**Bloody Amethist**

**Daddys little crazy bitch**

**lkjh**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last Chapter:**

"I'll take Lucy on!" A male voice shouted.

* * *

July 8 X794, Morning, Magnolia Town; it has been a week since Lucy's return at the guild. From hearing that she will be participating on this years' S-Class Promotion Exams until the sixth of the month, she has been training non-stop. The one who chose her as an opponent is surely a force to be reckoned with. She didn't even know if she can win against him. She has stayed late to perfect every technique her Spirits could make, using intelligence and versatility to her advantage. Yesterday was different. It was the death anniversary of her mother. All trainings were put to a halt. As promised, she introduced Laxus, who gathered up the courage to ask her out after all the commotion on her birthday. She told her mother and father about all the destruction that happened after that. Natsu was livid and challenged Laxus to a duel. The same with Gray and Erza. Laxus won.

The next day, he took her to an expensive restaurant. Of course, Jason as nosy as her was, heard about this and sent paparazzi to cover the momentous event. They just sighed when they noticed that they were being followed. They forgot that they still have to solve their 'pregnancy issue'. Due to the complex circumstances they have undergone, they simply stated that they just started dating and that Lucy was not pregnant, although Laxus, being Laxus said that in the future, probably 30 babies. After that, no one could ever believe that Jason of Sorcerer Magazine squealed like a little girl.

The whole time Laxus was with her in Acalypha, he was smiling like a teenage boy taking his girl to prom, although he was a bit sad for Lucy because she was an orphan. When Lucy is talking to the graves of her parents, he can only stare at her, conversing with her departed loved ones like they were still of this world. She was happy to introduce him and he was also glad to be introduced to her parents. It was like a normal courting all hormonal teenagers do except he was 26 years old and Lucy's 20. It was late when they returned yesterday. The sun has almost set, so like a gentleman he was, he escorted her back to her apartment and bid her farewell. He can't yet enter her apartment and get all steamy. That would be taking things faster and he doesn't want to rush her. Remember, Dreyar men were all gentlemen. Like his Gramps always say.

Today was different. Lucy has to focus because she will definitely win. She has to. No matter who the opponent was, she will defeat them, so Lucy woke up when it was still dark and trained in a nearby forest. Sunrise followed and she went home to take a bath and pack her things. She was dressed when she heard a knock at her door. Must be Laxus. She took her bag, her belt, her keys, her whip and most especially, the necklace her boyfriend has given her. It was one of the most treasured things she has. She descended the stairs and opened the door. She was right, there stood, in board shorts and wearing a collared shirt. The first three buttons were undone, exposing his collar bone and a little bit of his chest. He was looking summer-y with a bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey, how long are you undressing me with that look?" He chuckled.

"Hmph!" Lucy jokingly stomped forward as she finished locking the door.

"Aw, come on! I know you want it!" Laxus followed her, still chuckling.

"Okay, Laxus, that was really egotistic." Lucy stifled a laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey, You wanna hug me?" He stretched both of his arms, gesturing for her to dig in. He was laughing now, voice booming.

"Okay, okay, okay." Lucy hugged him as she joined in his laughter. He really was a ton full of muscles. She can't even breathe. She lightly punched him that earned her another chuckle. She wiggled but Laxus only tightened his hold.

"Baby, can you breathe?" He asked her, laughing then released her and gave her a single rose. "I got this from Jamaica."

"Aw, that's so sweet Laxus. Thank you!" she blushed.

"Just a 'thank you'?" Laxus pointed at his cheeks, smiling. Lucy knew that. He wants a kiss then so be it. She stood on her toes. That man is a bear. Just as her lips could his cheeks, Laxus turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey!" Lucy was surprised.

"I know you want it! Hahahaha!" Laxus ran, leaving her flabbergasted. He left her.

"LAXUS!" She ran after him. She will absolutely make him pay for that.

Tired of running around, Lucy forgot on what she was about to do. She was greeted by her teammates together with…everyone at the guild doors. They were all waiting for her. Turns out, everyone wants to see this year's exam. So much for being so excited and waking up early. She was late again.

"Sorry, everyone." She smiled nervously.

* * *

"Lucy, I was wondering. Where did you get that?" Erza asked. They were now at their ship going to Tenrou Island.

"What?" Lucy answered her question with another question.

"That." Erza pointed on the necklace she was wearing.

"Ah, this! Laxus gave it to me." Lucy held the pendant in her palm. Uh, oh, wrong move. Mirajane was now marching towards them with a grin plastered across her face.

"Ara, ara, did I just heard Laxus?" The Demon chimed.

"Is it a Celestial Spirit Key?" Juvia joined them. She was curious about it too but was too shy to be the first to ask.

"No. It's just a normal key. " Lucy said.

"Wow! The crystal changes colors! Juvia would like it if Gray-sama would give her one of this!" Juvia exclaimed in wonder.

"It sure does! Are you really sure it's just a normal key?" Thankfully, Mirajane forgot about the reason she stomped her way towards them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Anyways, about that Laxus thing." Mirajane's eyes perked up again.

"Uhhh…"

"Hey, can I borrow my girlfriend?" Laxus interrupted them, smiling as he led the blushing Lucy towards the railings.

"Okay…" she sweat dropped when she turned to thank him for that one. She forgot that Laxus has motion sickness too. She chuckled at the condition of the poor man.

"Hey! What's that about?!" Laxus still managed to complain. She just sighed.

"Hey, Laxus, thanks for that. The apartment, I mean."

"No problem, Blondie. Besides that money I gave you was the reward given to us back at Oshibana. You defeated that thing. Not me." Laxus said, walking away from the railing and sat down in a nearby chair to relax, exposing his bare, hot, hard and delicious meat of chest. Yes, this was her boyfriend. Hers and only hers. She walked towards him and massaged his temples.

"There, feeling better?" It was peaceful. Too peaceful. Where on Earthland was Natsu? Well, it's a ship then probably, he has a hurling fest with Gajeel and Wendy. And their Exceeds might be cheering for them.

"It would feel better with a kiss." The Dragon Slayer opened his eyes and smiled tauntingly at her.

"Not this time, Sparky." She chuckled which earned her a disappointed scowl from the man.

"Brats! We're here!" Macarov announced. All of the members converged in a single area.

They were now nearing the island. It was nostalgic for both Laxus and Lucy. This was the very place that started it all. Never have they thought that they arrived here as strangers and then return as lovers. They both smiled at the memory. One month can really change things.

"Okay, participants, the examinations will start the moment you step foot on the island. I want you to give all of your best. Am I understood?" Makarov shouted as they docked the island."

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

"Considering everyone's ability to destroy things, the fight will be held here at the bay. I don't want any of you to further the damage done in the caves and tunnels. This is a sacred ground. First pair, you may now take your place." The Master said. He was worried that the rock formations here will be reduced to rubble so he spent the whole trip trying to decide where to hold the examinations. It was a last minute decision.

Erza and Cana were the first to enter, both poised for battle. The Card Mage was the first to attack but Erza quickly sliced each piece of paper without even requipping to any of her available armors. She was calm in the duration of the battle and when her opponent ran out of cards, she prepared to attack her. The other was quick enough to evade and jumped a good distance from Titania. Cana recited the incantation for Fairy Glitter then blasted Erza with the mighty light of the sun, moon and stars. It was thanks to her ability to requip fast that she was able to block the blunt force of the attack. Adamantine Armor really lived up to its name. Cana almost jumped in joy when she saw that her opponent was starting to sway around but ultimately she was quickly defeated when the red-haired mage requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and used her Blumenblatt spell on her. Another defeat for Gildart's daughter. Although he wasn't here, Cana could feel that his father was cheering for her elsewhere and that is enough to keep on trying until she became an S-Class.

The next battle was what people called the most unfair. Mirajane, despite being one of the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail, even on par with Erza was quickly defeated because Freed was her opponent. The green-haired mage was quick to write his runes. The rules inscribed in these runes were that anyone who was caught in it or be touched by it will be unable to use magic until he says so. Unfortunately for the Strauss, she was touched by one before she could use her Take-Over. Freed Justine was not just fast in writing his runes but was also on his feet. That was what caught her off-guard. Being a gentleman, Freed didn't attack his opponent after that. He merely escorted her back to their resting area. And just like that, the second battle was done without shedding blood.

The third battle was dubbed the 'incentive battle' because it was a fight between Gray and Juvia. The raven-haired man said that if she managed to defeat him, he would agree to take her on a date. Of course, the Water Mage was very ecstatic. Everyone was drowned in tears of her joy. She imagined all sorts of 'things' they would do before they run into the sunset or sit in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. And never missing a chance to rub it in to her love-rival's face. Juvia proclaimed to Lucy that it was her, Juvia Lockser was the one picked to be Mrs. Fullbuster. Lucy just sighed. She thought it was only an exam. Where on Mavis did marriage came into the picture? Coming back into the battle, Gray was taking blows after blows of highly pressurized water from his opponent. He was almost overwhelmed when he used his trump card. The final attack that will allow him to win this and save him from the wedding Juvia is mentally preparing. He used the good ol' Fullbuster charm. He stripped in front of her. Consciously. It worked. Juvia fawned over him, marveling at his naked figure. He saw his chance, froze and defeated her. Juvia just cried but this time in sorrow.

The fourth battle was the 'Dragon Battle'. It was a fight between Gajeel and Laxus. Truth be told, Laxus was originally going to pick Lucy but a certain idiot took her before he could. In his irritation, he released lightning after lightning. Gajeel, on the othe other hand, returned his attacks with enthusiasm. He was on par with him. It was an intense battle. There were sounds of flesh being punched, bones cracking and fried hair smelling. They all though that it will end in a tie. Both Dragon Slayers were in their Dragon Force. Different elements clashed, almost destroying everything. Fortunately for the audience, who were cowering in fear, it ended quickly when Laxus poured more of his magic in his Lightning Dragon's Roar, overwhelming Gajeel.

"Last participants, you may now take your place." Makarov said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am truly, madly, deeply and sincerely sorry for the late update. I was too caught up in writing *ahem, Spoiler Alert* Lucy's fight that I forgot that I still have to write this chapter. Anyways, thank you for those reviews. I'll update maybe tomorrow. I'm not sure because I'm getting busier these days.**

**Miss Jester61: I'm doing better now. Thanks for that. I'm sorry if I made the first four fights very short. I really can't find the 'drive' to prolong their fights. :)**

**Lightningeye: Thank you for the complement. I did realize that I made some errors so I edited it a bit. Thanks! :)**

**mromero18: Here's the answer to that. It was none other than Natsu.**

**Bentears: Hahaha. Thanks for that one. I do hope I managed to capture the 'feels' of having overreacting friends. :)**

**Bloody Amethist: Thanks for that! :)**

**Paname: Thank you! I've been trying to write one of those humorous chapters when Fairy Tail was being, well, Fairy Tail. :)**

**xxxLucyxharemfanxxx: That was one of the greatest complent I've ever received. Thank you. And here's the person who really challenged her. :)**

**XLALUX: Thank you for that! I promise I'll keep on updating until I finish this story. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last Chapter:**

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.

* * *

"Yes." Lucy smiled at him.

"Hey, Luce, give me your best 'cause I won't go easy on you." Natsu grinned.

"I'm counting on that." It was time to put her plan into action. Her opponent use fire-based abilities and has great physical strength and enhance speed and senses. She has to use multiple Spirits this time if she wanted to win. When it comes to speed, she was at a disadvantage but a surprise attack will do, enough for her to make a counterattack. And the senses, she has to confuse them.

"Here I come! Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu ran towards her and tried to punch her in the gut. Lucy evaded and rolled to the other side. She took out to of her keys.

"Aries! Virgo!" It was one of the things she trained to. It was quite a hassle when she spoke the incantations before finally calling out their names.

"Hime, punishment time?"

"Sumimasen!"

"No. Virgo, hide in the ground. Wait for my signal. Aries, use **it**!" Virgo then used her Diver Magic to sink herself in the ground.

"Sumimasen! Hamal Wool Screen!" Aries sent flurries of wool around the whole battlefield, blocking Natsu's view of her.

"What the hell's this?!" Natsu cursed when he can't see a thing. He was also stuck in place and feeling hazy. Lucy, noticing this as her chance, thought to use Virgo now but that thick wool would only blind the Maiden's vision. She might miss the target. Lucy needs to use a new Spirit. One who has experienced a fight with Aries without having their eyes blocked. Suddenly, flashbacks came into her mind. That's it! She took his key.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"Your prince has arrived!"

"Loke, attack him while he's in place!"

"Your wish is my command. Regulus Impact!" A blinding light followed and for a moment, everyone thought Natsu was defeated. When the light and the wool dissipated, they saw him standing. He was able to defend himself against Loke. Lucy expected this. Her friend was an S-Class after all. There is her proof.

"Aries, go back to the Spirit World!"

"Sumimasen! But Lucy-sama" Aries protested

"I'll be fine." She gave her a warm smile. Aries believed this. She trusts her master's decision. She went back to the Spirit World cheering for Lucy.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Using flames, Natsu propelled himself towards her. Lucy tried to evade a second time but Natsu was fast and his flames were larger than last time, that she was caught in it. Natsu was able to land a powerful kick on Lucy's left arm. It was burnt and bruised. She winced.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Luce!" He was worried for her. He might have gone overboard and cause another injury to her teammate. He can't help but regret asking her to be his opponent. "…maybe we should stop this…" He trailed off.

"No! I can still fight!" Lucy protested at him. She knows he's worried for her but what she felt was like she was being underestimated. Besides, she has a promise and Celestial Spirit Mages don't break their promises. As her left arm was useless and numb from Natsu's attack, she has to rely on her right arm. It might take a while for it to heal.

"What now, Lucy?" Loke asked as he land beside her. When he saw the large spot on her left arm, he can't resist the temptation to attack her opponent. He saw a chance when Lucy was talking to Aries. He shot him a Regulus Beam. Natsu, who at that time shocked at what he has done, was caught off-guard. Light shot his left shoulder, grazing the skin.

"Open! Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

"How may I help, Lucy-sama?" The goat man bowed like an honorable butler.

"Wait for a while. I'll just talk to Natsu." She turned to the still gawking pinkette and said, "Natsu, don't hold out on me!" Smiled at him.

"Yes!" Natsu happily grinned. In truth, it wasn't the injury that shocked the dragon out of him but her opponent's fighting ability. He can't believe his own eyes when Lucy summoned her Spirits in quick succession. All of those were not just simple single summoning. She's keeping more than one Gate at the same time. Although, He didn't how much her teammate has progressed, one month of training has done her splendidly.

"Good." She was satisfied with Natsu's answer. She wants him to traet her as an equal and not be the damsel in distress. She then turned to her Spirits with a confident smile and ordered them. "Loke, Capricorn, use the one we practiced last week." Both Spirits nodded their heads and sped towards Natsu.

"Regulus Gatling Impact!"

"Deneb Algedi Hoof Barrage!"

Loke continuously punched Natsu with fast lunges of Light Magic while Capricorn used his powerful hooves to repeatedly kick him. Salamander wasn't surprised by this. He was used to close combat fighting and with his experience and Second Origin, he was even getting the upper-hand. Lucy noticed this. At first they were even but as they continued, she could see that her Spirits were being overwhelmed. They were taking fire-induced blows from Natsu. So, with her only working arm, Lucy took her whip and extended it until it was safely coiled around Natsu's neck. She brought him down. Seeing the chance that the Fire Dragon Slayer was still mid-air, disoriented and unbalanced, Loke and Capricorn made their final punch and kick that fasten his fall to the hard solid ground, causing a crater. The audience, in seeing this was awed beyond comparison. They never knew that Lucy's magic could make a sadistic turn. They were all shocked when Natsu fell. All except Laxus. He had always known that Lucy could be scary when she wants to. And he has enough proof of that when she cracked that whip in front of him when he left her to fight that monster alone.

Both of her Spirits returned to her side. They were waiting for Natsu to stand up. All of them knew that Natsu won't easily be defeated. He would put up a fight and considering the amount of magic power drained from her, Lucy knows that there is a large chance that her opponent will win. A hand shot from the crater. They were all right. Natsu stood up like he wasn't even hit. Oh no.

"Good one, Luce! But the real fight starts now!" He shot her a mischievous grin. No, she won't lose this one. 'Think, think, Lucy. A Celestial Spirit Mage uses tactics not raw strength. First, analyze the opponent's strength then their weakness. Wait, that's it! Everyone has their weakness!' She just had her eureka moment but she has to wait for the right moment.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of large quantities of flame shot from Natsu's mouth and went straight towards Lucy. She has to counteract this.

"Loke!" She called out to the Lion. They shared a brief eye contact. He nodded in understanding.

"Regulus Blast!" Loke stepped forward Lucy and moved his arms in a circular motion and shoot a large beam of light. Loke remembered this feeling. Ten years ago, he also did this, although at that time, it was Wendy he was battling and wind was his opponent. He turned to the flames. It was overpowering him. Natsu's fire can quickly burn everything. He put more magic into it. He has to keep the flames away from Lucy. It worked. They were now even but in a second, the fire dissipated. He was almost triumphant but he saw that the Fire Dragon Slayer was charging towards him. He was covered in flames and fast approaching them that Loke doesn't have the time to react.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

It was all he could hear when everything went black. For a second Loke thought that he will be back in their world, failing to save Lucy but when he blinked. One. Two. Three. Everything went clear. He was still in the island. Capricorn took the blow with his bare hands and Lucy has wrapped her whip around Natsu. Her left arm was still useless and she's using her right hand to handle the opponent.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" With his arms bound by the Fleuve d'étoiles, he used his legs to kick Lucy in the head. The blonde ducked and lose her grip on the whip and eventually dropped it on the ground which returned it from water-like to normal leather.

"Capricorn! I close your Gate!" Lucy closed Capricorn's Gate when she saw that her Spirit has taken the blunt force of Natsu's attack. Loke managed to come into his senses and immediately reacted to the situation.

"Regulus Punch!" Light gathered at his fist and hit Natsu with a mass of light that took the shape of a vertical elongated oval. Natsu, still bound on the leather whip, crashed in a nearby boulder. He quickly stood up and burned the whip much like how he burned Sting's Stigma. He shot her another grin. 'Okay, Natsu, you really are starting to look like a pervert.' She sweat dropped.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He rushed forward and produced large stream of fire on both of his arms. Oh, no. Now that her whip is gone, there was no way Lucy could make a long distance attack. She could try and punch him but her balance would be off since her left arm is still not working. 'Wait, this is the timing I've been waiting for!' She smiled.

"Loke, go back to the Spirit World."

"But, Lucy…" Loke trailed off, puzzled and worried about his master's choice.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him. He then went back to the Celestial Realm to recuperate.

"Argghhhh!" Natsu was now nearing her. She just had to wait for him to be in the right place and at the right time. One. Two. Three. Now!

"VIRGO!" She called out and in a moment, the maid burst from the ground and startled Natsu. He lost concentration and his fire quickly died out.

"Virgo Kick!" With brute force, Virgo sent Natsu flying into the sky.

"Virgo, chain and keep him rotating up in the air." This was what her eureka moment she was talking about. Lucy analyzed Natsu's strength and no matter how powerful in strength he became, the powerful his weakness goes. Motion sickness will cause him to faint. The Maiden did what was told of her. She extended her chains until the other end was safely clasped at the man's both arms. She spun around continously that caused Natsu to weaken. It worked. He almost looked like he was about to puke.

"Aquarius! Scorpio! Taurus!" It was just last week that Lucy learned to summon Aquarius without the obvious physical water. After all, water is present in the air and it was always the best choice to summon her moody mermaid with her boyfriend so that she'll definitely cooperate. Three figures soon appeared. Two of which are squeezed tightly together.

"We are! What can we do for you, Master?" Scorpio, currently the only 'sane' Spirit in the group was the first to spoke. Aquarius was still nuzzling his neck.

"Do the one we practiced." She ordered quickly. Natsu might recover.

"We are! Aquarius, Taurus, let's do this."

"Yes!" The other two replied. The three of them broke into their own and put on their battle stances, with Taurus on the center and the other two on both of his side. Lucy was at their back. She knows too well how much their attack will cause an impact.

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio gets on his four limbs and shot a powerful sand tornado towards Taurus.

"Water Beam!" Aquarius followed her boyfriend and cast a jet of water from her urn towards the Golden Bull. Using his axe, he absorbed both of their attacks, mixing both elements. Mud was now heavily swirling around Taurus weapon.

"Virgo, throw Natsu here!" Lucy shouted. Virgo then complied. She threw Natsu over them but the Dragon Slayer quickly regained his composure. He used the momentum and sped towards his opponents.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu ignited his arms and generated long torrents of flames. He hurled it and spiraled towards Lucy. The Celestial Spirit Mage knew too well how powerful that attack is. It was the one that defeated Laxus. Taking up courage despite the odds aren't in her favor, she ordered Taurus to clash with him.

"ANTARES-SADALSUUD MUDSTORM ALDEBARAN!" Lucy matched Natsu's shout. The attack was a variation of Taurus and Scorpio's combination attack she used against Flare three years ago in that Grand Magic Games. She believed that the attack can nullify Natsu's fire. After all, fire can be exhausted by water but mud would do best in this situation. Natsu's flames were far too powerful.

Both attacks connected and the resulting impact caused the both parties to be sent in a nearby boulder. The mud has indeed put off the fire but when everything cleared, it was quiet. Deathly quiet. No one of the watching guild members moved. They were too shocked that the former partners-turned teammates were now on the same level. Lucy really can keep up when she wants to. Suddenly they heard some rustling and there stood, weak and battered, the two of them. No one wants to give up. They walked towards the center. None of Lucy's Spirits were found. She must have sent them back so that they won't be injured on that boulder. But, what now? Was she going to defeat Natsu bare-handed?

"Luce, how about we end this with all we've got?" Natsu was the first to spoke. He was grinning again.

"Okay!" Lucy replied and smiled weakly. She took two keys again. Laxus saw what keys she took and understood what the blonde girl was about to do. She ran towards the sea. Not that one. She's endangering herself by doing something out of everyone's leagues.

"Lucy, don't! No! Are you killing yourself?!" He shouted on top of his lungs. Is she really that obsessed with being an S-Class that she'd risk her life getting it? The others noticed this but was puzzled. Why is Laxus having a breakdown? Lucy managed to summon three at a time so why not just two?

"Give me your best shot, Natsu!" She gave Natsu a smile.

"LUCY NO!" Laxus was still shouting. She turned to him and mouthed that everything's going to be fine.

Natsu concentrated for a while. He was building his Magical power and concentrating it into a final attack. He finally entered Dragon Force. Scales can be visibly seen on his skin. Hair became longer and canines grew sharper. Lucy took this as a sign that he was ready so she summoned her Spirits once again. She dipped the first key into the sea and recited the full incantation.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" The mermaid appeared again but this time she was irritated at Lucy but kept silent. She knew too well how important this S-Class Promotion thing is for the squirt. And besides she has a boyfriend now. She has passed to the true meaning of womanhood. Lucy then held the second key and summoned them.

"Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Light flickered and the twins arrived.

"What can we do for you?" Gemi and Mini asked in unison.

"Transform into them."

"Okay" Smoke burst from their place and when it cleared, everyone saw two figures. They were startled. They all knew that they can only transform into a single person and that person must have the same level of magic power as their owner. But this! This is a whole new level for craziness. Laxus was right. Lucy really was trying to kill herself with this. Lucy noticed everyone's dumfounded expression. It has taken her the whole week before to perfect this technique. She's been practicing this for the whole duration of her 'gone missing' month. Natsu was scared beyond his wits.

"Are you and Gray fighting, Natsu?!" Gemi-Erza fixed him a glare. She was wearing the Sea Empress Armor.

"E-Erz-zaa?" Natsu gulped. There, standing in front of him was none other than Titania.

"Ara, ara, what have we have here?" Mini-Mirajane smiled evilly while being in her Satan Soul form.

"M-Mira-san?!" Salamander was now stuttering. Titania was one thing but Demon too?

The originals saw this and they can't believe their own eyes. It was like they were the ones fighting against Natsu. They didn't know what to feel. Was it to be repulsed? Excited? Or be afraid for the dear life of Natsu Dragneel?

"Natsu, shall we?" Lucy broke him from his reverie.

"Yes! I'm all fired up!" He charged his whole body and soon golden-colored flames covered him. He was about to use another high-leveled technique. Lucy signaled her Spirits to get ready.

"Mini, use your Water Magic!" Mini-Mirajane flew over to the sea and using her magic as a medium, she lifted the water with her arms and started rotating.

"Gemi, you too!" Gemi-Erza concentrated her magical power for a single strike.

"Aquarius, ready?"

"Tch." Okay, Lucy would take that as a yes since she was already gathering large amounts of water in her urn.

"HIDDEN FIRE FORM: CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu surged toward her rapidly, the golden flames, getting larger and more powerful as he put more of his magical power into it.

"Okay, go! Attack him together!" Lucy ordered.

"EVIL EXPLOSION!" Mini-Mirajane sent the water she obtained in a powerful whirlpool towards their rapidly approaching opponent.

"WATER SLASH!" Gemi-Erza followed. She used her sword and sent a large powerful slice of glowing water towards Mini-Mirajane's previous attack.

"Aquarius, now!" Lucy signaled for the Spirit to follow.

"Okay! GIANT WAVE ATTACK!" The mermaid hurled her accumulated water with tremendous force. The attacks converged into a single powerful large jet of water and took the form of a large blue mass of a woman resembling Aquarius.

"UNISON RAID: SIREN OF POLLUX!" Lucy shouted. The attacks connected and steam rose from the combination of fire and water. Steam blurred their vision. Never have they seen such an intense battle. When the steam started to clear they could see that both shapes were down. They started to worry, especially Laxus who was about to went there and have Wendy heal Lucy but the Master stopped him.

"What's wrong, Gramps?!" He practically shouted. His eyes became so frantic. He should have never allowed her to join.

"Just wait." His grandfather merely stated.

They heard some movement. Someone was standing. They looked towards their direction. Whoever it was, was surely so weak, that standing up was a pain. The one who stood walked towards the other and sat down to try to walk him or her back to the watchers' area. The one who was able stand up supported the other by having the arm in the winner's neck and they walked slowly and silently towards the audience. The audience was holding their breaths, their hearts pounding in anticipation. They can't bear the suspense anymore. The remaining steam cleared and what they saw was quite unexpected or they could say expected.

"I won." A weak voice said. A girl's voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you find Lucy and Natsu's fight quite intense and I also hope that you won't get disappointed at it. I really put all of my effort and vocabulary just to write this one. Anyways, thank you for those reviews, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, anthonymasen0620, Paname, Kuro-fodo-no-otoko, Bentears, Lightningeye, mromero18, Bloody Amethist.**

**Note: **

***Hamal is the brightest star in the constellation of Aries**

***Deneb Algedi i****s the brightest star in the constellation** of Capricorn

***Sadalsuud ****i****s the brightest star in the constellation** of Aquarius

***Pollux ****i****s the brightest star in the constellation** of Gemini


	29. Chapter 29

**Last Chapter:**

"I won." A weak voice said. A girl's voice.

* * *

"My, my, my, you actually won." Someone clapped. It was Mnemosyne sitting in one of the boulders. "So, you were alive. Come with me, girl or else." He jumped and walked towards them, stopping in the battle arena.

"Or else what?!" Lucy barked. He didn't answer but just merely smiled, malice written all over his face.

"We'll take care of this." Laxus stepped forward her, as is the whole guild.

"Well, well, well, are you all going to defeat me with those injuries?" Mnemosyne faked worry.

"It was all your plan, was it? To fight us while we're all weak!" Erza bellowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He feigned innocence as he cocked his head.

"Stop this! We know your weakness! You can't seal two people's magic at the same time." Gray followed.

"Oh, that!" He chuckled.

"Water Lock!" Juvia was the first to attack. She encased Mnemosyne in water.

"Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray charged forward, swung her swords in a cross-pattern and slashed him. When the rubble cleared, their opponent was left unscathed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Babies are attacking me."

"Dark Bind." With a flick of his fingers, black rope made of energy wrapped around the Water and Ice-Make mage, electrocuting them.

At the sight of their suffering friends, all of them ran towards their target and attacked at the same time, leaving an unconscious Natsu, a weak Lucy, a hesitant Wendy and a calm Makarov.

"Wendy, can you heal Natsu?" She turned to the bluenette.

"Yes!" Wendy answered, shuffling towards Natsu.

"And where do you think you're going?" Makarov muttered when he saw that Lucy was about to join the fight.

"I'm going to help them, Master." Lucy answered.

"Don't. You're still weak." He ordered, face serious.

"No, Master. This is my fight." Lucy stood her ground. Makarov was taken aback by her will. Maybe it was to be expected. Her team matured and it's still a matter of time before she did. He smiled at her approvingly.

"Cosmic Beam!" Mirajane was in her Halphas form. She fired a combination of blue and purple energy towards Mnemosyne which quickly disintegrated when he flicked his hand towards her. Even her Take Over form quickly disintegrated, leaving her to fall.

"Dark Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed casted runes to himself and caught Mirajane just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Death! Fire!" Cana, having been able to bring some extra cards and leaving them at the ship managed to recover them threw it towards Lisanna.

"Solid Scipt: Storm!" Levy conjured the word 'storm' and propelled it at the youngest Strauss.

"Animal Soul: Wings!" Lisanna transformed her arms into wings and caught boat in each wing. "Triple Unison Explosion!" She combined both spells into one. The attack connected and when the rubble cleared all it did was bruise the man's right arm.

"You got lucky with that, girlie." He chuckled. "Dark Enveloping Claw!" Mnemosyne summoned a black claw from the ground, ensnaring and choking Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane cried.

"Beast Soul: Weretiger!" Elfman transformed into a gigantic feline monster and cut the bindings of Lisanna. He then brought her to their older sister.

"Nee-san, what's the matter?" He asked when he noticed her sister's distress.

"I-I can't use my m-magic…" Lisanna answered for her sister, trembling.

"Huh?" Suddenly, even Elfman transformed back into his human form without his consent. Mnemosyne laughed maniacally. "What did you do us?!" Elfman barked.

"Nothing." He just smiled.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen waved her arms and released a torrent of energy needles composed of glowing yellow dust and hurled them at her target with great speed.

"Baryon Formation!" Bickslow commanded his dolls to form a pentagonal position and fire a massive and powerful green blast of Magic.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Mnemosyne snickered and in just an instant, their attacks were dispelled.

"Oh, no!" Evergreen panicked.

"What the hell!" Bickslow cursed when he saw his dolls just dropped down dead.

"Oh my, God, I can't use Magic." Levy said worriedly.

"Me, too!" Cana followed.

"Freed, use your runes to seal his power." Mirajane called out to him, frantic.

"Understood." Freed unsheathed his sword but before he could write up with them, he can't use Magic.

"What the—"

"Water Cane!" Juvia managed to hit him in his back, making him stagger.

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" With remarkable, shaping speed, Gray produced vast amounts of weaponry connected to a large chain of ice. He hurled it towards their opponent, freezing him. It worked. He was frozen but their moment of joy was suddenly cut when Mnemosyne melted the ice around him.

"Good one, kids!" He shot them a glare and just like that, both mages dropped to the ground, drained of magical power like others.

"Everyone, don't use magic! Crux told me that this guy uses an Organic Link Magic. Any form of Magic directed or seen by him, will be sealed." Lucy announced.

"Good one, girl. But it was too late. Now, come with me so no one's gonna get hurt." He gestured his hand towards her.

"No, you already said that it's too late" Lucy simply stated.

"Then, we'll do it the hard way." He grinned.

"Natsu!" Erza requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and used her Flame Slash spell, sending fire towards Salamander. Mnemosyne tried to seal it but failed, he only managed to dispel Erza'a armor. The fire hit Salamander, startling Wendy, making her sat on her butt.

"Thanks, Erza. I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, licking his lips as he stood up.

"What now, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel walked to her side, snickering.

"Dragon Slayers, I need your help." All of them walked towards her side. "All of you are best melee fighters. Preoccupy him while I do something, okay?"

"Okay!" They shouted and charged towards Mnemosyne, punching and kicking him without the use of Magic. Lucy was right; he can't seal their Magic if they didn't use it. They were now overwhelming him with fast punches and powerful kicks, evading his Magic-enhanced attacks with their reflexes. But they were all too tired because of the exam and soon, all of their speed has been reduced significantly, allowing their opponent to overpower them.

"If you won't use Magic, then I will. Dark Pain!" He activated his powers, making all of the Dragon Slayers writhe in pain.

"Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel! Laxus!" She called out to them.

"What now, girlie?" He glanced at her, sneering.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer! " Lucy summoned the Giant Crab and ordered him to attack Mnemosyne but before Cancer could reach him, he was dispelled. And all of her teammates recovered. 'That's it! His Magic only works one at time. He might be powerful but his Magic was limited. And he also said that it was Magic Energy he can seal. Now, Spirit Energy, let's put you to the test!' She thought.

"That won't work. Any Spirits left?" He taunted as he walked slowly and dramatically towards her. Her teammates have now reached her side.

"Actually, I do!" She took the key from her necklace. Laxus saw this and was surprised.

"Lucy, that's not a Celestial Spirit Key!" He warned her. She's really going nuts. What's a normal key could do with a powerful Mage as this.

"Oh?" Mnemosyne stopped from his tracks and raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with that? Throw it at me? Well, sure. Hit me with your best shot." Sarcasm colored his tone. Lucy just let it pass, she took Sagittarius' key. He was the only one left that she has yet to summon.

"Open! Gate of the Heavens!" Lucy brought the pendant key upward and rose-colored light wrapped all of them. The vintage design it was formerly donning was slowly chipping away, revealing a golden one. It was intense. So intense that Mnemosyne has to shield his eyes or he'll be blinded. All of them were surprised. They didn't know Lucy could even do that. Summon an unknown Spirit. When the light cleared, nothing can be seen. No Spirit. No shadow. None. But there was a certain sensation all Dragon Slayers felt. A compassionate warmth wrapped them and their powers momentarily reached a peak they've never thought possible

"That's it?" Mnemosyne laughed. "What a failure!"

"Dragon Slayers, get ready!" Lucy commanded. All of them understood this. They entered each of their Dragon Force Mode, boosting all of their strengths. They put on their own stance, inhaled and concentrated their own element on their mouth. Lucy then took the other key and recited. "Open! Gate of the Centaur! Sagittarius!"

"I said that won't-" Mnemosyne started to laugh but he was surprised. He can't seal their powers."Just what did you do, bitch?!" He bellowed.

"You said that you can seal Magical Energy. This is Spirit Energy." She taunted him. "Fire!" She commanded Sagittarius to release his arrow. The Dragon Slayers followed this.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Even the Dragons Slayers were surprised by the amount of power they have emitted and what's more shocking is that their roars have taken a new quality and appearance. It has taken an eerie-like substance much like Lucy's fleuve d'étoiles.

"UNISON RAID: SACRED ARROW OF KAUS AUSTRALIS!" All elements converged in the tip of Sagittarius' arrow, making a devastating tornado-like torrent of Magical Power, destroying even the ground. Mnemosyne tried to seal the Magical vortex appearing before him but just as Lucy said. It wasn't made of Magical Energy. He tried to block it with his Magic Shield but it was futile. It was too powerful for him to protect himself from. The arrow pierced his shield and shattered it like a glass. The elements followed and bombarded every inch of his body with a powerful force, knocking him out.

"Thank God…" It was all Lucy could say before she, too passed out of exhaustion. All Spiritual Energy were then replaced by the original Magical Energy. All of the powers sealed by Mnemosyne were then returned to its owners. The Dragon Slayers went back to their normal form and ran towards Lucy. Laxus was the first to reach her and caught her just before her head hit the ground and give her another dose of amnesia.

* * *

After several hours, Lucy woke up to the sound of water. She stood up and realized that she was in one of the rooms in their ship. Her keys, destroyed whip and even her necklace were safely placed beside her bed. She exited the room to see if her guild mates were okay. But when she opened the door, she was in it for the surprise of her life. Laxus was kneeling on one knee, holding a ring and blushing madly. All of her guild mates were at his back. Natsu and Gray were grumpy. All the girls were giggling and Master was beaming.

"Lucy, I know we just started dating but…uh…will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to advance my gratitude for all those who read, followed and most especially reviewed my story. This would be the second to the last chapter. To the people who reviewed the last chapter, I thank you! Paname, Miss Jester61, mromero18, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, Bentears, Lightningeye, Bloody Amethist, Mia Anime. I love you all!**

**Note: KAUS AUSTRALIS is the brightest star in the constellation of Sagittarius.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Last Chapter: **

"Lucy, I know we just started dating but…uh…will you marry me?"

* * *

'_The man kneeled down on one of his knees and asked her the question of her life. 'Will you marry me?' She was taken aback by the man's boldness and readiness to take her to run into the sunset. How could she reply to him? It was all too sudden for her._

"_Well?" All the girls surrounding them were squealing while they were all jumping up and down. The pressure was too much for her. She needs time to think about that. __Was she going for the expectations of others or her own decision?_

"_I'm sorry but this was all too fast." She replied. __She loves the man but she has decided that she wasn't yet ready to do this. There were other things she wants to do before tying herself to someone. _The man looked down and sighed. He knew he was defeated so he just stood up and walked away. Their audience was disappointed at her. She could see it in their eyes and the way they all sighed and followed the man outside the ship. _She could feel their pity in the atmosphere and truthfully, she could feel hers too. He was known as the proudest and most powerful yet she brought him down. Remorse filled her heart at doing as something as vile. _She didn't know if her answer was right or not.

"_I know what you're feeling child." The man's grandfather approached her, patting her in her shoulders._

"_Master, was my decision right?" She was confused too._

"_Child, I cannot answer for you. Only you should determine whether your decision is right or not."_

"_It's just that, we just started dating and this whole 'proposal thing' is just too much. I'm not yet ready." She said, putting her palms in her face to stop herself from crying._

"_Then you have your answer."_

"_What answer?" She turned her head towards the old man._

"_Do you love my grandson?"_

"_Yes. I do but marriage is just too much."_

"_Then take your time knowing him and when you think you're ready to settle down, propose to him yourself." Old men, despite being perverts were really wise._

"_I can do that? But I'm a girl."_

"_Boy. Girl. Man. Woman. Does it matter? It's just simple love." He smiled at her and with that she found herself new determination to resolve and put things right.'_

"Thank God! My novel is done!" Lucy stood up from her chair to stretched her arms. She has been writing this since she returned and last night, due to the ideas that keep bombarding every corner of her mind, she became ecstatic and didn't sleep until it was finished. Meaning, sleep is yet to come. She released a yawn, sat back at the chair and compiled every pages in a binder.

"A Solemn Vow to Take." She read the title once she finished binding the papers.

"Now, time to write Mama and Papa a letter." She took out her pen and another paper and started scribbling.

'_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_It has been a week since we've return from out S-Class Examination at Tenrou Island. Master told me that Mnemosyne, the man who wanted me, mysteriously disappeared when we are going back into our ship. I'm a bit worried that he might take revenge for what we did to him but I have my friends now. I'm sure they will protect me. No, we will protect each other. _ _But enough of the bad news and on to the good ones. Guess what? I'm an S-Class Mage now. _

_Mama, remember those times when you told me that Celestial Spirit Mages don't break their promises? I didn't break a promise. I was able to beat an S-Class. That was Natsu, by the way; I'm really pretty sure he did went easy on me but how would I know? I'm not him. I'm just thankful to achieve a new rank._

_Papa, Laxus asked me to marry him but I don't know what to answer at that time so I kept thinking about it until I started writing the last part of my novel last night. I do love the guy. He's a gentleman and a handsome fellow, he's strong and he cares for his family like Papa and most of all, he makes me happy. There were times that I felt that I am indebted to him. Sure, he saved my life but I'm still not ready to settle down. Please don't get mad at me for this. I know Laxus was the best choice you would've said to me if you were here but I just became an S-Class and I really want to know more about this before anything else._

_On the other hand, I just finished my new novel entitled A Solemn Vow To Take. And just like all of my previous works, it was based from my adventures here in Fairy Tail. It was fun here. I really hope you can join us. I won't ask you if the both of you are okay because I know that Mama and Papa are happy and contented in heaven. Don't worry about me, though. I'm fine here with my friends and just like what I said to Papa, Fairy Tail recognizes me just as Lucy._

_ Love,_ _ Lucy' _

"And that's it!" Lucy finished her letter and put it in one of envelopes. She then walked towards her closet and took a box full of her letters to her parents and put the one she just wrote in.

After that, she remembered something. She took her new belt with her new whip given to her by Virgo and her keys. She also put on her necklace. There was something she has yet to do. Lucy exited and locked her apartment and went towards Fairy Tail, running. She has decided.

"Good morning, everyone!" She greeted all of her guild members. "Where's Laxus?" She quickly added.

"I'm here!" Laxus was at the farthest corner of the room, having a chat with her teammates. She turned to him and inhaled a large intake of oxygen. After this, destruction was bound to happen. Better be prepared or else.

"Laxus, five months"

"Five months what?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Five months to make me fall in love with you more and I'll be Mrs. Dreyar." Lucy was right. Mirajane squealed with the other girls. All men were mouth agape. Master was beaming. And therefore, she concluded that carnage will soon to follow.

"Sure, Blondie. That's a solemn vow I plan to make." He grinned, holding the ring.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It has been like a month since I've started this story. ****So, yeah! thank you for everything. The support, the reads, the follows and most of all, the reviews. They did gave me the 'push' to continue writing this story. It didn't even occurred to me that I'll be able to finish the half of this. it was all thanks to, guys! I love you all so much! Shoot! I think I'm gonna cry. I'm gonna miss all of your reviews. You, guys are the best! T_T **

******Anyways, what do you think of the ending? I literally wrote this 5 AM, yesterday because I woke up in that time and all ideas just came and I was like 'Hell, yeah! This is what I've been looking for' Tell me your thoughts, okay? BTW, I do have plans on making a sequel but I can't guarantee you that I'll be able to write it. School is already starting here. Ideas are on the way though. :)**

******Miss Jester61: Here it is! Thank you for that review!I hope you find the ending quite fine. :)**

******Paname: Thank you for that! And as a 100% LALU fan, I assure you that what Lucy said is a definite YES!. :)**

******mromero18: Thank you for the 'awesomeness comment'. And as promised, here is the last chapter. :)**

******Bentears: And then Lucy said YES! Thank you the review! :)**

******Mia Anime: Thank you for that. I really thought that the readers might find the fight scene crappy. :)**


	31. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**Hello, everyone! imholynight here! I have read all of the reviews on A Solemn Vow to Take's last chapter and I have decided that to make a sequel entitled A Solemn Vow to Make. I really hope you will all support it just like this one and I would really want to advance my apologies if I won't be able to update just as frequent as my last story. I'll squeeze it in my schedule. I will write on weekends or my free time just to finish the sequel. Thanks! :)**


End file.
